When Heaven's Not Enough
by eyesofcoal
Summary: Sasuke leaves a broken kunoichi in Konoha to destroy his brother...all Sakura has left is a cold heart and bitter resentment. After 3 years, Sasuke returns to find a very different Sakura. Can he heal his broken cherry blossom? SasSak NaruHin
1. This is it

Naruto fanfic...who knew! O well, here goes. This will revolve mainly around team 7 and their close friends, focusing alot on Sakura and certain pairings. Lol...you know! Its a little tragic...but aren't all my fics?

Chapter 1

A familiar pink-haired kunoichi was running through the streets. Everything was a blur...people, buildings, voices...everything was blending together as she fell deep into her desperate thoughts. This was it. Her heart had spilled for him until it was empty. He was gone. She had watched him leave, using all her strength just to will her breaking heart to keep beating, just to keep breathing...no matter how it hurt. She watched as her raven-haired obsession turned his back after bidding her a short farewell. He walked through the gates and disappeared in moments that seemed to last forever, but weren't nearly long enough.

Naruto and the others had called to her, they wanted to console her...but nothing would help. She just had to get away...maybe if she ran home...he would be there...he would give her that trademark smirk and tell her it was all a mistake...he didn't need revenge- she was all he needed- she wanted to be all he needed...but she wasn't enough...so it replayed in her mind, no matter how far she ran- even when she hit the door and burst in with frustration. That simple brown pack thrown over his shoulder- the last words he spoke to her in the fading morning light, it was following her- clinging to her as she had clung to him.

"Sakura..." She remembered his voice...but time would soon take that from her, as it had taken everything she held dear. She remembered how he simply gazed at her...she was the last one he needed to say goodbye to...the last tie he needed to break. Her mind had raced over so many things- frantic to come up with something- anything that would keep him from leaving her behind. She remembered almost blanking out...his words came in small fragments...not really meaning much...they all added up the same- he was leaving...and he wasn't planning to return soon, if at all. He was searching her eyes for a way to help her say goodbye. But she didn't want to say goodbye! She was tired of being left behind! She was sick of being too weak to drag along.

Now she was laying half awake on her bedroom floor, waiting for daybreak. Tears had stained her face all night and she had slipped in and out of dreams for hours. It was tearing her apart...or at least what was left of her- sobs had racked through her body until she was too weak to see straight. But she didn't need to see- she had been staring half heartedly at the same old photo of team 7 since she collapsed in this spot. Her hues had lost their spark...the fire behind them was snuffed and she no longer tried to pretend she wasn't broken...she was tired of pretending. The night had been unkind to her, and she couldn't wash the image of Sasuke from her mind.

She needed him...no...she didn't want to need him anymore...she wanted to be free of him- as he was free of her. She wasn't sure how long it had been since he left...days...maybe a week or so...but it was almost time for her parents to return from their mission... and Naruto, along with many of her other friends, had been stopping by regularly to beat on the door, call out her name...ask if she was alright. She had worried them enough. This was it. She had to get up, force her stiff muscles to unglue themselves from this wretched spot and move on. She had to pick up these pieces to her broken heart. She had to carry it around inside her chest. Useless and empty as it may be.

-.-.- ( 3 years later ) -.-.-.-.-

He carried the same bag thrown over his shoulder, the same smirk, the same dark past. Yes, the last remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan was returning to his home with everything that he had left with, only now he had gained his sanity, his freedom from his brother. However, he had no intentions of becoming a happy-go-lucky dobe like his friend Naruto. Naruto- He couldn't wait to see that idiot and hear all the annoying things his friend had to say. And Sakura...his pink-haired kunoichi he had long left behind, would she run to his arms on his return or scold him for staying away too long? What would he say to them all? "Three years...has it really been so long?" He smirked under his breath as the Konoha gates came into sight.

A certain blonde Uzumaki was walking with his beloved Hinata on his arm through the streets of Konoha village. This was their week off, and it was well deserved after returning from seperate B-ranked missions that had taken nearly two weeks to complete. Naruto was admiring Hinata's eyes as they fauned over the many glistening pieces that decorated windows down the shop streets. She clung to his arm delicately as they walked, speaking softly of nothing in particular, but Naruto listened intently to the sound of her voice. They smiled, laughing about a small joke that Sasuke didn't catch as he entered the street with a suprised look.

"sa- Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered slightly, both staring at the raven-haired man in disbelief. "Naruto?" Sasuke was just as shocked, he hardly recognized his childhood friend. It had only been a little more than three years, but the blonde ninja had changed significantly. Both men had become more mature and it showed, reflecting that they were now around 19. Their bodies had filled out with the muscles of strong ninja and their faces were just as handsome as when they were younger, but they no longer held the childish innocence of youth.

Many hours of catching up soon followed. Naruto insisted that Sasuke come back to his home for ramen. "My Hinata-chan makes the best ramen- believe it!" The fox grin on Naruto's face made Sasuke smirk at old memories while Hinata just blushed by his side. They had talked for such a long time, but it had taken a while for Sasuke to realize that his old friends, the dobe Naruto and the quiet Hinata were actually married. Naruto proudly announced that it had happened around a year earlier, then gulped down some of the fresh ramen that was brought to him.

Soon, Sasuke and Naruto began speaking seriously about Sasuke joing Naruto's ANBU squad. Both men agreed it would be an exciting reunion of the old team. "Yeah- just stick Sakura on as our third and it would be just like old times...I mean, she did join ANBU, right? That was her plan last time I saw her...three years, you and her must have the best ANBU squad there is..." Sasuke mused at this thought, leaning back on the couch with a sigh. Naruto gave a long look, his face falling into a melancholy glare. "Actually Sasuke...Sakura isn't much for working with others lately..."

Sasuke pushed a few annoying strands of dark hair from his face as he gave Naruto a confused expression. Hinata came out from the kitchen as she heard the conversation begin revolving around the certain kunoichi. Naruto wasn't sure how to word his statements now. "Well...she's a little...different...than you would remember..." Sasuke raised a brow, annoyed at Naruto's reluctance. "Naruto...just spill it, whats the big deal...its Sakura...- I mean, did she get married or something?" Sasuke smirked, knowing it wasn't likely, but Naruto just scratched the back of his head impatiently.

"No...she's just...different...it happened not too long after you left...Sakura's parents were killed in an anbush on the village...She just hasn't been the same since..." Hinata stepped into the room, coming to Naruto's side as he put his arm around her waist, his sober tone lingering in the air. Sasuke thought about this for a moment. "I guess I should go see how she is...she can't just neglect her duty forever..." Naruto scoffed at the thought. "If only she had...no Sasuke- Sakura has never been so dedicated to her duties...she's an elite assassin for ANBU now...she works mostly alone and almost all the time...if she isn't on a mission then she's training...in fact, she'll be returning tomorrow from a three week mission..." Sasuke sighed, taking it all in as he stood up, hardly believing what he was hearing. "An assassin...Sakura hardly seems to be the type..." Naruto's averted eyes now returned to meet Sasuke's in a serious tone. "She isn't the type...at least not the Sakura we grew up with...but like I said...she's not the same Sakura..."

Sasuke bid the couple a good night soon after and left for his old home. He was frustrated by the news about Sakura...how much could she have changed? She was the bright cherry blossom of Konoha...always smiling, always caring...always. He looked around. The streets were quiet and dark in Konoha...abandoned by the villagers who had gone inside. He finally came to his house, noticing that nothing was changed as he entered the old home and went to his room, falling asleep an hour later with thoughts of the next morning filling his head. He would have to go see Hokage Tsunade and discuss ANBU with her...and he needed to see Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-..-...

It was getting late as Sasuke finished up at the training ground. Old habits die hard. He had been up before the sun, training hard as he had done routinely for the last three years. Now he was heading into the Hokage tower to greet Tsunade about his return. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he definately wasn't expecting what came walking through Tsunade's office door as he was about to knock. Standing there in front of him was a kunoichi dressed in a black ANBU outfit, staring at him blankly as she shifted her weight to her other foot.

She was a slightly bruised and cut from her mission, but it was her...and she had changed. She had filled out in all the right places, no longer just a skinny little girl. Now she was a knock-out with subtle black highlights in her deep pink hair that had remained slightly shorter and the same electric green eyes he remembered. No, they weren't the same- on closer inspection they were colder...no longer bright and innocent, but more dangerous...more startling. ANBU fit her perfectly...at least the clothes did- the tattered black material clung to all the right curves in a black tanktop and short pair of shorts with a kunai halter wrapping her leg and various weapons strapped to her body. "...Sakura..."

Soon the moment was gone and Neji stepped up behind Sakura from inside the office, injured a little more seriously than Sakura it seemed. "Well...if it isn't the long lost Uchiha Sasuke...welcome back..." The two rivals shared a short gaze with no serious emotion. Then Sakura and Neji simply passed by Sasuke and ventured down the hall together, Sasuke stunned by Sakura's silence and unforgiving attitude toward him. She had seemed slightly suprised to see him, a bit puzzled, but she hadn't said a word...and she hadn't smiled...she had hardly acknowledged him at all.

Sakura was just as shocked as Sasuke was, but nothing showed on her face anymore. Three years had done alot to change her, eroding away the emotion that once brightened her face. She and Neji exited the Hokage tower in silence, finally the Hyuuga looked down at her with a questioning glare. "You alright?" She sighed, slightly annoyed. "Of course..." She looked up at him, trying to give him a look of contentment that would satisfy his concern. Unfortunately, she could tell he wasn't convinced, but he shook his head lightly and grazed her cheek with his gentle finger. This brought the faintest curve to her lips, though it hardly seemed like one of Sakura's smiles, this was the most she would give anyone now. "Alright Sakura-chan, if you say so...now lets go get cleaned up..." She followed him, grateful for his understanding.

'Sasuke...I can't believe...ugh- why did you have to come back! You BAKA! BAKA! Now your gonna sit around like everyone else and feel sorry for me...Poor Sakura with no parents...poor weak Sakura...Well I've showed them! I'm an elite jounin of ANBU...one of the deadliest assassins in our village...I don't need anyone...especially not the heartless Uchiha...no- I won't let you back in...' She layed deep in thought as they approached her home, Neji aware that she wasn't in a mood to talk.

They arrived at Sakura's home, where the kunoichi then proceeded to help Neji bandage his wounds. They didn't talk much, but both were lost too deep in thought to notice. Sakura ran her fingers back through her disheveled silk strands with a sigh, then began helping Neji remove his shirt. "You were hurt pretty bad in that last raid I take it..." He didn't comment, only layed his garmet aside as she examined a few of his larger wounds. She shook her head in annoyance and concern, happy to pour her energy into something else besides painful memories. "Neji-kun...I told you not to be so careless..."

He caught her gaze deeply with his own ice hues. "I told you I would protect you...no matter what..." She turned away, occupying her hands with medicinal herbs and bandages with a sigh. "I don't need protection...nor do I deserve it..." She turned back with a clean bandage in her hand, only to find him standing directly behind her, now very close to her body. His hand took hers as he stared into her shocked expression earnestly. "Sakura-chan...I have always kept my promise, haven't I?" His voice was barely a whisper as he searched her eyes.

She smiled slightly after a moment. "Of course Neji-kun...you have done Lee-san proud." She sighed at the thought. Lee had died some years ago of fatal injuries. Of course, being Rock Lee, he made sure his Sakura-chan was kept safe...he made his former team mate, Neji, promise to keep her under his protection when he was gone. Neji had remained true to his word. Though difficult at first, he had grown close to the reckless Haruno girl. She had something about her, it made it easy to be around her, easy to care for her.

"Its time we get back to the training ground..." She said flatly, trying to put a few things away with her back to Neji. He sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her when she wanted to train. She did it routinely and in every spare moment of her time. She stopped fidgeting with her hands a moment, pausing as if a thought had crossed her mind. "Neji-kun...you know- if you don't want to come...I mean, if you need to rest..."

"No...I'm fine- we can- " His hand went to her waist comfortingly, but immediately recoiled as she yelped in pain involuntarily. His brow furrowed in concern and confusion until he looked down, his fingertips laced with blood that had been seeping through her tattered black top unnoticed. "Sakura...what- when did this happen? Why didn't you- " "Neji... " She cut him short as soon as she had gathered her ragged breathes back under her calm control, trying to put up a front and brush it off. "Its nothing Neji-kun...just a small cut from the fight..."

Neji gave her a cold glare, one of his infamous looks. This was serious- she had lost at least a half-pint of blood from that wound already, judging by the length of time it had been bleeding. She was a skilled medic-nin, so she had probably done all she could for it herself- which was probably the only reason she had made the long trip back to Konaha without it giving her trouble. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. "C'mon Sakura..." She looked at him sternly, but he simply returned the gaze until she submitted to sitting on the nearby table, lifting her shirt to reveal the extent of her wound.

It was a rather large gash in her side, just above her hip. It looked as though it were caused by a single blow- most likely a powerful jutsu. She winced unwillingly as he began to clean and bandage the skin. Most of the bleeding had thankfully subsided, so he figured she would heal without problem in a couple of weeks. But that was the problem...Sakura wasn't the type to take things slowly anymore...she would probably turn right around and reopen this wound in training if she wasn't careful.

He sighed, finishing the wrapping around her stomach carefully. He hadn't spoken since he started, hadn't even looked her in the eyes, but she just watched him with those deep green orbs in silence, frustrated with her vulnerability and he frustrated with her recklessness. She slid off the table stiffly, walking into another room where she changed into a tight sleeveless mid-drift and black shorts, her forehead protector changed from on her arm to around her neck loosely.

She washed her hair lazily, all the black coming clean in the cool water and washing down the drain to reveal her untainted cherry locks again. Yes, it was temporary. She always had her hair black, but for certain reasons- she couldn't make it permanent. She sighed, coming back out to find Neji waiting as she towel dried her tresses. He looked up, seemingly hesitant to speak as he gave her a softer glare. She could tell what he was thinking- he always gave her a reminiscent glare when she wore something like this- whenever she took out the fake black from her hair- ...like he could see the old Sakura somewhere in her.

"I have to go to...well...you know..." She turned away from him with almost a regretful note in her trailing words. "I know." He stood, making his way for the door. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, Sakura-chan..." And with that, he was out the door. Sakura soon left as well. She was walking through the streets, unaware of anything around her. She looked ahead in an unfocused gaze, staring into nothing but empty space. A few villagers would stop and turn her way, but most everyone knew where she was going- they knew what time of day it was.

Soon enough she had passed the training fields and walked over the bridge where team 7 use to meet. She paid no attention to anything- until she came to the edge of everything she had known- on the outskirts of the village, in a quiet and secluded place. It stood tall- the memorial to the KIA. Killed in Action. There, inscripted coldly were the names of those fallen. She bowed her head, averting her eyes until she came upon another memorial. She softened. It was as if time had returned Sakura to her old self. Her kind smile crossed her lips and tears lightly glistened in her brilliant green hues.

"Hi Lee-kun...its me again...Sakura..." Her voice was soft, with a bittersweet taste. She had to look the part when she visited them...her parents and Lee...she didn't feel right coming here unless she looked somewhat like she use to- and Lee would never forgive her if she dyed her hair. "Neji-kun is doing just as he promised he would...but I- I'm not who I was...I can't live like you wanted me to..." She lowered her head as she bent down, sitting in front of the gravestone- her heart screaming in agony. "I've ...I'm stronger ...stronger than I was then...I'm trying...I'm trying so hard Lee-kun...but...but -he's back and ...it hurts Lee-kun...everything hurts so much..." Her fingers gripped the ground before her, the dusk falling faster as the daylight faded away.

Memories plagued her mind, reprimanding her for her mistakes. 'Stupid girl...you couldn't save him...you couldn't save them either...you couldn't even stop that baka from leaving! ...weak...and you always have been...' She bit down on her lip, so hard she half expected to taste blood. "NO! ...not anymore...I'm the best...I'm the strongest..." She hit the ground with her fist, trying to relieve her frustration. 'So why are you here...why is he here? Why are they here! If you're so strong- WHY ARE THEY ALL LAYING DEAD IN THE GROUND!' Tears rolled faster to stain the grass under her.

She could hear his voice echo in the back of her mind- the only piece of sanity she could retain. 'Sakura-chan...I want you to move on...I want you to live- live for the day when you'll be happier...the day when my Sakura-chan will smile like she use to...for me...' She held on to it- the thought that she had to go on for them. It had been 3 years...three years since she first started to break...and now- those small cracks she once patched together had shattered her into this. She lifted herself onto her feet, gathering it all as she always did- as she had learned to do 3 years ago. This was it. She had to go back now. The day was over.

And this was her routine...she would train hard all day, then beat herself down in front of the memorials of her parents and her fallen comrade, Rock Lee. She was falling, faster and deeper into her own insanity...and everyone knew it. She had promised them she would visit everyday, and she did. No matter what it did to her, no matter that it killed a piece of her each time. When she was away on a mission, it was probably better for her- not having to stare their graves down- just throwing herself into her work. But when she returned, it was back to normal. Making her way down to the graves at the end of the day, all alone- where she mourned them, ask forgiveness from them, begged them to come back, and most of all...wished she were lying there beside them. When your heart is empty...there is nothing left to spill but your life...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How was it? Well...it gets a little more fluffy, a little more dramatic, and a little cliffy...hope you enjoy! R&R! Ja ne!

Next chappy: Sasuke runs into a cold Sakura on the training field, but she isn't interested in giving an explaination for herself. Lee is dead! Your with NEJI! It really has been a long three years... 


	2. Always Ending

hmmm...I'm glad you guys liked the first chappy...I really didn't expect many people to like it so well, and hey- I'm even listed in some C2 communities...well- here goes...of course- knowing me, there will be songs and dream sequences in here...you guys know how much I love foreshadowing and all that...enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Please Sakura!" Tsunade's voice was a distant noise in the background as the young girl screamed, struggling against the hands that held her back. She was blind to everything, deaf to everyone. All she needed was her mother's gentle figure to round the corner- to tell her everything was alright. "LET GO!" She screamed breathlessly- finally breaking free with a burst of chakra that flowed like the tears from her eyes. She was enraged and insane with fear.

"NO!" She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, pumping chakra into her legs until she thought she would surely die of exhaustion and grief. Corridor after corridor- room after room- nothing. They were nowhere to be found...until she came to the last door- leading into a large, cold room of nothing but tables- tables with bodies. Her racing thoughts froze, contacting with two bodies- lifelessly spread onto two hard tabletops. Tears ripped faster from her eyes as she walked slowly toward the end of the room. Her heart breaking, as her hands shook uncontrollably.

It was only seconds before a familiar figure burst into the room. "Sakura-chan...please come with me...you don't need to be here..." She clenched her fists tightly, still staring dully at the figures. "SHUT UP! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT! ...Why is everyone trying to hide what is right in front of me...they're my parents Lee! THEY'RE DEAD! I JUST...I just...need to- say goodbye..." Her voice was failing her, but she couldn't help it. The young boy lowered his head, stepping from the room and blocking the door- respecting her wishes as he kept everyone away.

She approached the tables slowly, placing a gentle finger on the tattered, blood-stained clothing that had yet to be removed. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please- I ...I- need you to forgive me...I couldn't do anything for you...I wasn't strong enough again...its never enough...' She let out a frustrated yell, throwing her fists, her body against the walls of the room- this cold, unforgiving room. "WHY DID YOU GO! Please mother! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She sobbed harder, breaking down in the corner of the room. Her mother and father lay lifelessly before her.

She layed with their bodies, crying until her eyes were sore from the tears. She regretted everything- not being strong enough to stop the nins that killed them, for not dying beside them. She didn't want to say goodbye...it wasn't fair- but life was never fair to her. The funeral came and went, friends hugged her numbly...they were lowered into the ground. Had it not been for her hollow feeling- she wondered if she would have just jumped in with them...but she couldn't feel enough to think about that.

She walked around, half alive- mostly dead. She was waiting- waiting for everything to come together again. Waiting for her breath to come back, waiting for this unbearable burden to lift from her- the feeling that her heart might burst at any moment. "...mother...father...Lee-kun! SASUKE-KUN!"

She breathed deeply, gasping for air as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to the window- darkness still kissed with stars hung heavily in the air. It was another one of those nightmares. A nightmare that wouldn't leave her alone...the nightmare that was her life. She shook the haze from her head, running fingers through her pink locks. Tears didn't stain her pillow as they once had...she was too strong for that. Her eyes that had showed shock for a split second, now settled back to their dull, dead emerald hue.

-.-.-.-

Soft pink petals floated in the open window on the early morning breeze, falling onto a dissheveled, but emtpy bed. Sakura had left long ago. She was always up early, always out the door as soon as she was dressed and going from roof to roof, finally sprinting along the ground until she came to the large area that she and Neji used as a training ground. Many of her friends came from time to time to train- but she was here every spare moment of her time.

Now she could be found sparing with Neji- beads of sweat forming on her brow as testiment to her severe training. She was pushing herself, much farther than Neji wanted- but there was no stopping her. If he dropped his guard she wouldn't hesitate to try take him down- so they kept going. This was punishment- she was punishing herself...for letting them go...for feeling something when she saw him...for being weak.

She pulled another kunai from the strapping on her thigh, charging Neji- both arms crossed in front of her to block his oncoming attack. She blocked his kick, only to push them back back. Neji backflipped with the force, while Sakura's crouching form slid back across the dust. They charged again. This time Sakura threw the kunai, forcing Neji to dodge- giving Sakura just enough time to attack, but Neji blocked just before her kick made any contact. It went on like this- both somewhat evenly matched, until company showed up.

"Sakura! Neji!" Both stopped, relaxing their stances to face the dobe who had just interrupted. "Naruto...what are you doing out here?" Neji asked, a bit annoyed- yet mostly relieved, he didn't want Sakura to continue much longer. "Just dropped by...I knew I'd find you out here...So- how did the mission go?" Neji raised a brow. "Fine." Sakura stared at Naruto, rolling her eyes after a moment. "Give it a rest Naruto...I know why you're here..." She huffed, picking up a kunai and replacing it in her halter.

Naruto sighed...there was no fooling Sakura. "But Sakura-chan-" She pulled the kunai from her halter and pointed it at Naruto, looking down the line of her arm and from the tip of the kunai- to Naruto. "Forget it...there are only two things your are going to ask- and I'm not going to agree to do either..." Naruto glared at Sakura, only to be coldly regarded in return. Naruto's hand reached down and pulled his own kunai out, and so the fight began.

"Sakura- if you'd only talk to him- " Naruto was cut short by Sakura's swift kick to his face, forcing him to slide back across the ground. He wiped a trickle of blood from the edge of his smirk as he pulled himself back up. Throwing a kunai, only to watch her dodge it. 'She's wounded...her movements are slower than usual- and she's not as strong on this side...' Naruto analyzed her movements, dodging her next attack and hitting her with one of his own. She went down swiftly, but got back up just as quick. Neji shook his head. He hadn't seen the two spar in quite sometime, but this wasn't good for Sakura.

Naruto wanted to end this- even though they were both having fun, he could tell Sakura's body was screaming for relief. He kicked his speed up a bit, and though Sakura resisted, he finally won over her- a kunai at her throat as he held her from behind. "You're wounded Sakura...its time to stop..." Sakura lowered her head as she calmed her struggles. Naruto sighed, also defeated- he couldn't convince Sakura to do anything she didn't want to. "Besides...I've got to get back to Hinata-chan..."

He let her free, looking over at Neji before beginning to walk away from the field. "Naruto..." He paused, not turning around. He listened intently, but nothing came. He sighed, starting to walk away once again. Sakura stayed silent, trying to gather her ragged breathes- trying to pull together her strength. It wasn't like Naruto to simply give up like that- but she understood...he didn't want to push her...he knew her better than most. Right now, she just felt like throwing a shuriken into his back...she knew he had been talking to Sasuke...they were probably all caught up- but he never thought to warn her of his return...not that it would have done much good.

Neji looked over at Sakura. "Alright...thats enough for me..." Sakura looked back at Neji- both hard to read. "I've got some errands to run in the village...try not to train too hard." She watched him leave. She knew he just wanted to get away- if her stayed she would make him spar. Why did everyone treat her like she was a piece of glass! Hadn't she proved her strength yet! She ran her fingers back through her pink locks, once again laced with black.

She picked up the kunai that had been thrown during the battle, then headed toward the Hokage tower...she needed another mission...she needed something to keep her mind busy, something to take out her frustration on. Unfortunately, she had a feeling Tsunade wouldn't be too generous with the missions...Tsunade had no doubt heard of the Uchiha's return, and with her twisted plans, she would probably try to keep Sakura in the village for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke had been at Tsunade's all morning, recieving information on his new assignment. He was going to be a member of ANBU. He was put on Naruto's squad, and would be under probation for a week. Tsunade smiled inwardly as the Uchiha left her quarters, happy to see him return. Sasuke sighed, thinking over that morning as he set off for the training grounds. He had talked to most of his old friends already. Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, and Kakashi...there were so many people he had talked to lately. It was a little overwhelming, considering he hadn't spoken to many people since he began his pursuit of Itachi, 3 years ago. It was time to train...he had to occupy his mind before this new, simpler life became too much for him.

On the training field, he found himself alone...just the way he liked it. He took a deep breath, and began to perfect his jutsus, as well as his martial arts. He let his mind run freely over the events that had occured since his return. Nothing really stuck- just washed over him in a continuing stream of new memories. Then there was Sakura. He hadn't seen her since yesterday, and it had only been for a split second. He felt guilty, which was a little unusual to him- but he hadn't realized the damage it would do to her three years ago...he didn't know that such tragedy would befall the fragile girl.

He tightened his fist. The new ANBU uniform fit perfectly. Wasn't this exactly what he wanted? Wasn't everything as he expected it to be? He sighed. 'No...something is missing...but- ' He shook out his thoughts as he threw another punch into the air, trying to align himself to a perfect degree. Flashbacks of a young team 7 teased his mind from concentration. They toyed with him, reminding him of all old pains. Was he never going to find the peace he planned for? "Well...hello Uchiha..." Sasuke turned to stare into a pair of cold, white eyes.

"That Tsunade- ugh..." Sakura huffed, flopping down in the tall grass of a clearing where she was training. Her anger had boiled inside of her as Tsunade refused her request for a mission. She knew why- the crazy Hokage would never mind her own business, so of course she felt compelled to try to play matchmaker. The old nin was going too far. Sakura hated her for caring...she hated that Tsunade was desperately reaching for the old Sakura...a Sakura that didn't exist anymore.

'But you know she's right...' Sakura's inner voice teased. 'No...I don't need him- I am free of him...' Sakura stared into the blue skies aimlessly, arguing within herself. 'Don't be a fool...you need him now more than ever...look at yourself- you're a wreck...' She sighed, her hand half covering her face as she peered out from between her fingers. 'I am what I am...I can't change what life has made me...besides- Sasuke thought I was weak and annoying...now- I think the same of him...'

Inner Sakura slightly laughed. 'You know why he told you those things...and you know you still love him- just as he loves you...' Sakura picked herself up, shaking away the thoughts with a hollow gaze. 'I really must be as crazy as they say...sitting here having a stupid argument with myself...' Her gaze shifted to a nearby clearing, feeling Neji's chakra in a nearby clearing. "Now I thought you said you had errands to run..." Sakura raised a brow, realizing the other chakra that was with Neji. "Stupid Neji...its not nice to lie..."

She took off in a sprint, coming closer to the two figures with each step. Sasuke and Neji were in deep conversation, no doubt about Sakura. "I've already guessed your not out here to spar like we use to..." Sasuke raised a brow, the Hyuga just staring back. "No doubt this is about Sakura..." Sasuke was a bit annoyed, but he awaited the Hyuga's explaination. "Well...what are you out here for?" Sasuke grew impatient.

Neji turned his gaze to Sakura as she entered the clearing with a steady grace and monotone gaze, as if he had been waiting for her. "Yes Neji-kun, what are you doing out here with the Uchiha?" Sasuke glanced over to the kunoichi, her emerald hues staring at the Hyuga, having yet to acknowledge his presence with their sullen glare. Neji raised a brow, looking back at Sasuke. He gave a short huff, smirking slightly as he always did. Sakura's gaze bore deeply into him, awaiting his answers. 'Don't you dare do anything stupid Neji...'

As if on cue, an explosion burst from the village- less than a mile away. All eyes turned to the rising smoke, and just as swiftly, their feet began taking them there. 'Perfect...this is one way to get away from those two...' Sakura smirked slightly, but it was quickly wiped away as the three nins approached the village- kunai in hand. Neji looked over at Sakura, dreading the upcoming battle. 'Reckless Haruno- I just know she's going to do somthing stupid...' 

They came into a group of nins who were already fighting Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura automatically began taking random ninjas down with kunai, as did Neji and Sasuke, but they were both distracted with watching Sakura. "Naruto- you alright?" Sakura took her stance beside Naruto and Hinata, waiting to attack the next nin. "Yea- this really bites- aren't we suppose to have the week off!" Naruto growled, throwing another shuriken. Sakura smirked slightly. "At least I'm not bored anymore..." And with that, she took off into a crowd of oncoming ninja, performing a quick tenjutsu and destroying them all.

A new wave followed that, now outnumbering the Leaf nins. Sakura breathed deeply for a moment, looking over at Neji, before losing herself in the fight once again. Nothing mattered- not when she was fighting. She had no problems, no burdens when she was fighting...it was simply live or die...to kill had no meaning- it was just an act to be carried out. This was all she needed, all she wanted. A sharp pain shot up from her side, one of the missing nins had found her weak point. "Baka- " She twisted her kunai in her finger before shoving it into his heart. Her fingers were graced with blood now- her blood. She held tightly to her old wound, now reopened. How annoying. How weak. She rose up from her crouching position, unwilling to let Neji and the others take care of her as if she were a child. She forced herself forward, cutting open two more nins and performing another jutsu to finish off her last three.

She stood up out of the dust that began to settle around her, looking over to Ino.. "I assume the others are helping Tsunade-sama?" Ino nodded, looking over the group to find no one with any serious visible injuries. "So what do you think the attack was about this time?" Sasuke walked up by Ino, who immediately noticed the ANBU uniform, but said nothing. "What do you mean by 'this time'? The village has been attacked before?" Ino sighed, nodding. "Unfortunately the Shirei Nins have been attacking Konoha and its allies for quite sometime..." Naruto walked over, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a serious tone. "Its been a while since their last attack, but the Shirei ninjas are ruthless...they fight only to destroy...only to gain power...and now you've joined our fight Sasuke- my squad is one of the first to get missions relating to Shirei nins..."

"Hmm.." Sasuke looked over the group- finding Sakura staring aimlessly at one of the lifeless casualties. "So- where do these Shirei come from?" Hinata stood beside Naruto, answering distantly. "They come from everywhere...they are missing and rogue nins from many different villages, but- we're not really sure why they've banded together..." Hinata's gaze also drifted to Sakura for a moment, but soon returned to the group. Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, I'll fill you in on the rest later- right now we have return to the Hokage Tower...no doubt the old lady wants a report of all the damage." Everyone agreed and headed toward the center of the village, meeting up with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and many of the other Leaf ninjas as they headed into Tsunade's office. Sasuke, however, noticed one important figure from the past missing...where was the eyebrow freak?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, another chappy for you guys...hope you like it- promise a little more drama in the next one...maybe a little fluff...lol- R&R, ja ne!

Shirei- it means spirit of the dead, or ghost, or soul...so its like ghost nins... 


	3. Even Angels Fall

welps- heres another chappy...I really have to thank you guys for reading...such a great response and awesome reviews! I really appreciate it. ENJOY!

a/n: song in this chappy...just couldn't resist! nickelback: "saving me"

Chapter 3

Most of the leaf nins were gathering near the Hokage tower, but only the top jounins and ANBU members were called to Tsunade's office. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The enraged hokage slammed her hand on the desk, sending a few stray papers rippling off the edge. "These freaks are going to pay for this!" Tsunade clenched her fist as the row of jounins before her just watched in silence. She sighed, flopping back into her chair and staring back over the desk to the line. "Unfortunately we can't take direct action until our team comes back with the information about their location...but for now- I want you all on high alert, as soon as we have their whereabouts, I'll be sending ANBU to take them out- permanently...Neji- you and Naruto will be selecting a team for that purpose as soon as we can place their headquarters..." A flash of determination crossed Tsunade's eyes before dismissing all the jounins.

Sakura was the last to leave the office, walking down the hallway beside Ino who seemed concerned. Sakura's glanced at her from the corner of her eye for a moment. "Something wrong?" Her cold tone made Ino's heart drop, but she fronted a friendly smile. "Sakura-chan...are you going to let me bandage that up?" Sakura raised a brow, then rolled her eyes, letting Ino finish. "You might as well, cause if Neji finds it he won't be happy with you..." She nodded with frustration. "Sure Ino..." Ino was a bit dejected by Sakura's monotone response, but it was something.

Naruto looked around, his hands behind his head lazily as he watched everyone file around the village. "Hey Hinata-chan...where did Sakura and the others go?" Hinata smiled, looking up into the confused blue hues. "I think Sakura ended up going with Ino to the flower shop..." By this time, Shikamaru came up behind the couple with is lazy smirk. "Hey Naruto- why don't you stop worrying about them and come watch Neji and Sasuke...I hear they're really gonna get into it..." Naruto blinked for a moment. "Oh great...all I need- two of my squad members killing each other before a mission..." Hinata took Naruto's arm as they all walked toward the training fields, anxious to see what was going on.

Back at the flower shop, Ino was rattling off about how lazy Shikamaru was. At first she was hesitant to speak of 'relationship' troubles, but Sakura assured her it was fine. "I mean, would it kill him to challenge himself a little bit more...don't get me wrong- I love the boy, but he's just gotten so..." Ino let her words trail off as she finished dressing the wounds. Sakura smiled inwardly- had she really forgotten how good it felt to just sit and talk with her old friend? "All done Ino?" She asked over her shoulder, with a somewhat tired voice. Ino smiled softly. "Yes Sakura-chan...but- can I...can I fix your hair? You know that I just love to play with it..." Sakura nodded in consent, forcing a small fake smile. "Of course Ino..."

Ino sighed, nostalgic memories pouring thick in her mind. She remembered those few days, when Sakura was happy- or at least pretended to be happy...they sat and talked for hours and played with each other's hair...but then Sakura's parents died...and everything changed. She studied that small curve to Sakura's lips...she had appreciated this as Sakura's way of trying to cope with life and still satisfy her friends, but Ino would never accept this with satisfaction. No, this was not the smile of Haruno Sakura. Her Sakura had a smile that brightened a room the moment she walked in...it was graceful and happy- playing across her lips and dancing with her eyes- a smile that made Ino want to smile...not this fake and regretful thing she plastered up for others. But that was then...and she wished it were now.

"So...Sakura...what are you wearing the the party?" Ino began lightly, brushing out Sakura's short strands that framed her face so well. "Party? What Party Ino?" Sakura's voice was distant and barely questioning, but Ino continued. "Sasuke's induction ceremony is soon, right? I mean, after I noticed his ANBU uniform I knew there would be a party to celebrate, so I asked- " Sakura interrupted abruptly. "I won't be going to the induction Ino..."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I suppose that would be alright if it were optional...but you know these ceremonies are mandatory for the ANBU members...so what are you going to wear?" Ino began lacing flowers through the pink and black locks, not awaiting Sakura's answer. "Sakura-chan...I don't know why you insist on putting this black crap through your pretty pink hair..." She braided a few strands from the front and laced them back on one side to compliment the red flowers. "There...see how pretty? How about you wash out this black for the party? Hmm? And I could do your hair...it would be fun..." "But Ino..." Sakura began to protest, but let her words trail as she stood up. "Thanks Ino...I have to go now...but thanks..." Ino watched helplessly as her friend walked away- her heart aching for Sakura...yearning for the cheerful young girl with bright eyes that she once called her best friend.

Sakura raced home across the roof tops, finally coming to her door and pushing it aside slowly. This was one of the worst parts of the day. She could hear it run through her mind, everytime she walked through the doorway. 'Hey! I'm home!' But there was no one there...she had stopped announcing herself long ago. At first, she had cried alot- especially when for a short, cruel moment- time let her forget that she was alone...it made her announce herself happily...only to find nothing in return. Once, she had even woken up to look around the house...she went searching for 10 naive mintues, calling their names before breaking down upon remembering her circumstances.

She brushed away the thoughts, going to her closet and opening it slowly. There it was. Hanging neatly at the back of the rack was a stunning red and white kimono. The top was white at the shoulders and extending down to the knees, and from there down it looked as if it had been dipped in blood several times over with a dark crimson splashed and freckled over the bottom, as if the pure white had been stained by wading through a pool of red. Delicate accents of black and white Sakura trees extended up around the sleeves and a black obi was stranded by a gold rope piece. The undergarments were black as well, with gold accents to the sleeves and even reflecting on the trees. The sleeves were beautifully detached from the rest of the kimono, held to the main piece by only gold and crimson braids that would show a small portion of the skin on the upper arm seductively, the end of the long drapping fabric touched by red just at the tip, matching the main piece. She touched the heavy material softly, such a shame that the delicate work had never been worn. She sighed, closing the closet again and pulling her hair down, but only after admiring Ino's handywork. She laid the small red flowers on her dresser, feeling that they were wasted on her.

Induction ceremonies...they were always so...annoying...all the couples went and enjoyed the themed parties, but Sakura always ended up wishing she was somewhere else. 'TenTen will be back in time to go with Neji...' She began washing the black from her hair, her thoughts muttled with memories and events. TenTen had left on a mission of her own two weeks before they had, and she didn't return until after they left...unfortunately, she was immediately assigned to a new mission just before they returned. 'Its been...a month...a month since Neji has seen her...ugh- why doesn't that boy just get a grip...'

Sakura had no concern for Neji's love life...but she did prefer him to hang around TenTen...it kept him away from her. Kept him from looking over her shoulder every two minutes and scolding her as if she were a child. TenTen didn't mind Neji and Sakura's pairing on missions- she knew all about Lee's promise...and she respected her former teammates wish, after all- Sakura was like a sister to both of them, but sometimes Sakura wondered what she thought of Neji. Sometimes, she mistook her anger and frustration with him for feelings- the way he looked at her somedays- whether out of pity or caring, she loathed it- it reminded her of something else- something she left behind...but she loved him like a brother, and never the way she had loved...a certain someone.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata came upon Shino and Kiba at the edge of a clearing, also here to watch what was happening. Naruto seemed thoroughly annoyed. "HEY! What do you two think you are doing!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're sparring dobe- what does it look like?" Naruto smirked at the mention of his old nickname. "Very funny Sasuke-teme...just don't do permanent damage to each other- Sakura would never forgive me if she found out I allowed this right before a mission..."

Sasuke and Neji, to everyone's enjoyment, began taking everything out on each other. The metallic echo of kunai clashing could be heard as the two men attacked relentlessly at impossible speeds. They deadlocked each other after a moment, both trying to get the upperhand by pure strength, kunai twisted against each other. "So...whats this really about Neji..." Sasuke choked out. Both smirked from over confidence. "I want you to stay away from Sakura..." They pushed each other back, facing off a few feet away. "Oh so you can have her? I don't think this is any of your business Hyuga..." They rushed each other again, Sasuke punching Neji, despite a block.

The Hyuga got up, spitting blood and wiping his lip. "It is my business Uchiha...that girl has lost enough- I made a promise that I would take care of her...and I never go back on my word..." Naruto looked on, taking in everything with his curious and confused look. 'Oh...and all this time I just thought...well that makes sense...' Sasuke was also confused. "A promise? To who?" He let his guard down just slightly, but enough for Neji to put him on the ground with a swift kick. Both were panting slightly, but they understood that it was time to stop. "It was a promise to Rock Lee...just before his death..." Neji was already leaving- putting his kunai away as he did so.

Sasuke was a bit stunned, so stunned that he hardly noticed Naruto coming over to help him up. Naruto extended a hand down to his comrade, offering an explanation for his shocked and slightly upset expression. "Lee-san died almost a year after you left...he and Sakura were coming back from a mission with Neji...they were anbushed- there was nothing they could have done..." Neji paused a few yards away, clenching his fist. "She just doesn't see that...she thinks its all her fault that all these people keep dying..." He closed his eyes in regret for a moment. "When Lee-san died...that was it- what little was left of the Sakura you knew...died with him..." His words trailed painfully as he began walking away. Everyone in the area had a sullen expression, remembering Rock Lee...and Haruno Sakura.

Days came and went after that, but people saw very little of the reckless Haruno girl. Repairs were being done to the city, which took some of the attention away from the private lives of shinobi who were usually the highlight topic of gossip, but rumors still spread that the Haruno girl was injured- or that she had gone so crazy from seeing her parents killers again, that she was planning to kill herself. Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard that one. She had come much too far, endured too much- to simply give in to her own death...no, if she hadn't already killed herself...she wasn't about to. But that was how Sasuke first learned of the circumstances surrounding the Haruno's death.

He hadn't inquired too much, but from what he had heard, the Shirei nins were responsible for their deaths. He sighed, feeling too much. Ever since he had returned, ever since he had caught word of Sakura...he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to make amends for his actions...he wanted to resurrect his clan...but Sakura wasn't much for what he wanted lately. He hadn't even been able to make a decent conversation with her since his arrival- which was going to be harder than he thought. She didn't even call him by his first name anymore...it was Uchiha...with a resounding tone that added malice and disgust to its ring, as though it were some aweful tasting thing to be spit out. He desperately missed the kunoichi that called him Sasuke-kun.

Tonight. Unfortunately, tonight was Sasuke's induction ceremony in the grand hall; both a welcome home and a welcome to ANBU in the same party. It was to be a spectacular event...at least for some. Sasuke himself wasn't looking forward to it. The only part that made the thought of it bearable was the fact that Sakura would be there. She had to be there. It was mandatory for all the ANBU members to come in honor of the new member. He had to talk to her. Apologize for never being there- for not being the one to comfort her when tragedy struck at her over and over, withering his cherry blossom. Sakura was, in fact, going to make an appearance...but she wanted it to be short. She would speak with Naruto about recent events and chat with TenTen about her mission briefly...no doubt teasing Neji to get him to dance with TenTen- only to make him annoyed...then she would leave...of course, she had to bow to the Uchiha before leaving...another annoying necessity- to show honor and respect... 'Unfortunately it is pointless this time around...that Uchiha has no honor and I pay him no repsect...the party is wasted on such a baka...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day came and went as everyone anxiously readied for the party. The entire village began arriving in extravagant costumes, decorating Konoha's grand hall with vivid colors. Naruto and Hinata arrived to find Sasuke dressed in his ANBU uniform, just as Naruto was- both with their masks over their faces, but they pulled them down every so often. Hinata, on the other hand, was dressed very formally- as were most of the kunoichi who were present. Hinata was holding on to Naruto's arm gracefully, her short hair was adorned with small coin-like trinkets on either side that hung down from two braids. Her formal kimono was deep indigo with light blue strings that flowed across it, accenting her eyes and hair.

They both bowed to Sasuke, greeting him casually and talking about the next meeting. Soon, Ino and Shikamaru arrived with Neji and TenTen. Sasuke was suprised to find that Sakura was not with them. Ino and TenTen smiled as they bowed with their dates. Ino was wearing a pink kimono with sunrise clouds, complimenting her long, flowing blonde hair that she had left down. TenTen had placed her brunette locks in a formal bun, with strands hanging down and special ornaments of gold intertwined through them. She wore an elegant light yellow kimono with a violet pattern. Neji and Shikamaru wore formal robes with their clan signs on them over their ANBU uniforms, their masks on as well.

Ino looked around for a few moments. "Where do you suppose Sakura has gotten off to?" Naruto shrugged lightly. "We thought she was coming with you..." TenTen shook her head slightly. "No...we offered to bring her this morning, but she said that things had changed and someone else was taking her- we thought it was you guys..." Everyone looked a bit confused, wondering where she was and who she was with. "Ugh...that girls gonna be in a lot of trouble if she doesn't show..." Ino rolled her eyes while Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath. The party started to really get underway- ninja's and finely dressed kunoichi were dancing and laughing, many coming by Sasuke to welcome him- and even more kunoichi to drool over him. But Sasuke's mind was somewhere else, on someone else. "Where is she...and who could she be with?"

A sigh escaped the young cherry blossom's lips as she passed the large doors to the Konoha Grand Hall, her arm entwined with another very formally, but she was entirely relaxed. She gave no smile as she entered, feeling several pairs of eyes staring at her and several more whispers passing among the crowd. She could just barely hear, but she knew where the shock was coming from. "Isn't that the kimono that HE gave her?" "I didn't think she would ever wear that after..." "It looks stunning on her...but isn't that- " She looked over to a pair of dark-rimmed eyes surrounded by crimson hair, but only for a moment before looking back to her path. They kept walking, slowly and almost aimlessly. The girl in a beautiful kimono with her solid pink hair, small strands twisted with red and black ribbon on either side, a few pieces pulled up with red blossoms to one side, beautiful matching ornaments hanging among the short, curled out locks- a few drips of bangs still framing her face.

She walked through the parting crowd with elegance, reaching their destination- a small group of familliar faces who had began watching their entrance intently as soon as they appeared. The young Sand nin was dressed in creme colored clothing of his village, trimmed in red with a deep crimson sash and wrapping cloak, matching the beauty on his arm. They looked up at the confused faces, neither smiling, but bowing gracefully in respect towards Sasuke- as if nothing was amiss. Ino had to pry her eyes away from what she was seeing. "Gaara...what are you- and Sakura...you're wearing-" TenTen made up for her lack of words easily. "What's going on?" She blurted out quickly. Sakura sighed quietly, shifting slightly. Yes, this was the kimono that HE bought her...this was the kimono she had so nostalgically kept in her closet- now she wore it for the first time with a draping black necklace of small beads, the detached sleeves dripping over her arms angelically.

"Gaara-kun came by to speak with me...so when he heard of Sasuke Uchiha's return, he offered to bring me to the ceremony..." Ino looked between the two, before resting her gaze on Sakura with a smile. "That kimono...Sakura..." She let her thought trail a moment before continuing. "It looks gorgeous on you..." They all nodded in agreement, as if to encourage Sakura...but she simply gazed back with no expression- muttering a formal 'thank you' in reply. They didn't understand...this was for Lee's sake...she had promised him long ago that she would one day wear the beautiful, and very expensive kimono he had bought for her- but it wasn't until now that she had even been able to look at it.

Almost immediately, the group broke up- the girls leading Sakura pulling from Gaara, though she hesitated- they eventually took her a short distance away. The men began speaking amongst themselves- asking Gaara what had brought him back to Konoha, just making casual conversation- but the girl's were more intense. "Sakura? You look so good! I just love it! But how could you show up here with Gaara-san? What will Sasuke-san think?" They all questioned intently, but she rolled her eyes instantly. "Please...why do I care what Uchiha Sasuke thinks?" She lied slightly- she wasn't sure what she wanted...but seeing Sasuke was hard...and it was even harder to remember everything that had happened. He brought up memories...a constant and painful reminder of everything that had led her to this point.

Sakura pried herself away from her anxious friends and returned to Gaara's side, standing contently as if she were a mere decoration. She caught the last part of his explaination for being in Konoha as he told them about coming to visit Sakura because he had heard about the latest attacks. Apparently, the Sand village had also been under attack at one point, but they had driven out all the Shirei nins easily...it seems they weren't prepared for the harsh desert. TenTen and the others soon interrupted behind Sakura, pulling their dates unwillingly away for a formal dance. It was simply the three left, so Sasuke approached Gaara with an unreadable expression. "I'd like to speak with Sakura..."

His Uchiha charm was apparent- that cold tone and even colder glare. Gaara made nothing of it as he agreed with a nod, not bothering to look down at Sakura for consent- though her eyes were as dull as always. Sasuke turned, walking away with the intent of leading the Haruno somewhere less crowded. Sakura stared aimlessly as she slid away from Gaara's side, following the boy out two balcony doors to a small garden on the edge of the western forest. Sakura stared up at the stars quietly, unwilling to acknowledge his presence before her. He finally broke the silence, as she knew he would. "Sakura...I- " He paused a moment as her emerald hues came to rest on his form, outlined in darkness. "I just wanted to tell you that...I'm really sorry...I heard about your parents- and Lee..." A tone of regret seeped into the cold manner of the Uchiha, but Sakura just gave him a sullen gaze.

She started to walk into the darkness, away from everything, but she paused as he called out to her. "Sakura..." She tilted her head toward the ground, then back up at the stars, not bothering to turn around. "Aren't you finished?" He gave her a confused glare, but she didn't see it. "But Sakura..." She clenched her fists, losing her patience. "What do you expect Uchiha? Do you want me to run into your arms and cry? Just like I would have 3 years ago? Welcome you back with love and forget everything? No- that girl died a long time ago...she was buried with the rest of her regrets..." Sakura walked away, leaving Sasuke to himself, until he eventually went back inside, though he found it difficult to keep his thoughts on the party.

Sakura walked into the forest, cutting toward the graves she routinely visited. She came upon the polished stones in the serene darkness, staring at them until a bittersweet smile tugged at her lips. She wasn't suprised by the voice that soon rose from the shadows, followed by a familiar figure. "Sakura...is it so necessary to blame Uchiha Sasuke for all that has happened?" She didn't turn to see Gaara's stoic form behind her. "You always did state things very bluntly...its what I admire about you Gaara-kun..." He raised a brow slightly. "You shouldn't be faulting him for all the guilt you feel...just because they died- doesn't mean it was because of you..."

"He left Gaara...so- maybe I hate him...just like I hate them all." She stared vehemently now at the smooth rocks before her. "I hate them all for leaving me...for leaving me alone- for not taking me with them...I HATE THEM..." She clenched her fists, closing her eyes as anger boiled within her. "Shut up Sakura...stop acting as though you don't care about him- and stop acting so weak." She scoffed at this. "Weak? How- I'm stronger than I've ever been...I've discarded everything that was my weakness..." Gaara turned to leave her. "No Sakura...you have been broken- and you just haven't been strong enough to fix yourself...if you were truly strong, like the old Haruno Sakura was strong...you wouldn't be falling to pieces..."

She turned on a heel, her heart swelling with emotion as she stared daggers into Gaara's back. "Wasn't it YOU who told me that sometimes to move on- we have to say goodbye! That we have to let go of things we've loved to get over them!" Gaara gave a bittersweet laugh at this, not wavered by her raised voice. "Hai Sakura...but you have neither said goodbye nor let go of Uchiha Sasuke...you simply keep telling yourself lies- and eventually, your going to kill yourself with them...so stop pretending...what would Lee think?" And with that he left, leaving the cherry blossom to her frustrated thoughts.

She looked up, the crescent moon starting to to disappear behind dark clouds. A storm was coming. The thunder was already rolling in and the lightning lit up the horizon- but that didn't matter. She watached that polished stone for several more moments, as if waiting for something to happen. Indeed, something did happen- the rain began to pour. Soon enough she was soaked, cold drops stinging her face as the water rolled down her cheeks, as if trying to make up for the tears she couldn't cry. She searched her soul for answers, digging deeper into the painful depths- only to come up hollow. This wasn't enough. She needed more. So she had to do the only thing she knew how to do now...she would train. If Gaara said she was weak...then she would get stronger. Her heart was aching, but that couldn't be helped- it never could...in all these years- she had yet to find anything to fill this emptiness.

---

Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawling Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm calling And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm falling I'm falling

Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be And say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm falling And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm calling And all I need from you Hurry I'm falling I'm falling

Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be And say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm falling

Yeah, yeah-hey

And all I need is you Come please I'm calling And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling

Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be And say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm falling

And say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me

---

Gaara was gone the next day, and everyone wondered what had happened to Sakura the night before...she had simpy disappeared and never returned. The village was gossiping about all the events from the night before, and how handsome the Uchiha bachelor had looked. At the crack of dawn, however, Naruto and the others went looking to find Sakura, only to be met with nothing. Neji had gone by and beat on her door, but got no answer and the others had asked around- nothing, that is, until they made their way to a remote training field to begin practice. And thats where they were met with a very bruised and exhausted kunoichi. It seemed as though she had been training all night, but she had changed- so at some point she had went home and removed all the beautiful trinkets and kimono from the ceremony.

Naruto was the first to protest, though she seemed to ignore their presence as she worked diligently to focus her chakra, practicing with what energy she had left on some jutsus or some such thing. "SAKURA! WOULD YOU STOP FOR A MINUTE! Look at yourself- you look like you haven't slept in a week...not to mention all those cuts and bruises- what are you trying to do? Kill yourself!" She smirked slightly, throwing a large blade that was attached to a chain- then pulling it back with a struggled force. "Hardly Naruto..." She managed to choke out. "Were you out here all night! IN THAT STORM!" He rolled his eyes as he approached her, getting no response. "FINE- C'mon- I'm gonna take you home- EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU!"

Just before he could reach her, she pumped chakra into her legs, trying to leap away. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough energy to sustain herself and things began to blur. She could hear Naruto shouting something, but she simply smiled as her emerld hues stared up sullenly. "dobe..." She coughed slightly, a pulsing pain coming for the back of her head as Naruto leaned over her, finally giving into exhaustion as darkness fell all around her. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that was fun! anyways, I hope you guys like it...this will be sasusaku- so I'm gonna start making it a little more fluffy next chappy...our little cherry blossom will start to come around after she finds Sasuke nursing her back to health...or something like that...lol XD alright- R&R- ja ne! 


	4. These Four Walls

another chappy...another song...one of my wonderful reviewers suggested that Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Home" would fit this story very well- and I have to agree...I had actually been debating on whether to use it or not...so I decided to go ahead and throw it in here...

Chapter 4

A dark, sulking figure stood alone, staring out into an endless expanse of sand with bare trees dotting the horizon. Her short pink strands danced on the warm breeze- tingling her nose with the scent of an oncoming storm that darkened the sky. Lightning streaked across the shadows in the distance. She just stood, as if she had taken a post here for all eternity.

Soon, another figure became apparent and took his place beside the young girl. They both seemed to stand for many moments, holding a vigil over this land as if it were their last home on earth. "You should go back to him you know..." The girl's eyes faultered to the ground for a moment. "We both know he was never truly mine to return to and I refuse to crawl back to him again. I can't return to him...I won't...I just- want to stay here- can't I? Can't I stay here?" She looked back out over the sweeping plains. "I wish you could- I wish I could, but we both know it isn't possible...please Sakura-chan...I want you to move on...I want you to live- live for the day when you'll be happier...the day when my Sakura-chan will smile like she use to...for me..." She looked over into the boy's face, a glint of regret holding her expression as the words replayed a memory that she tried to surpress.

She could feel herself fading as he began walking away. She wanted to call out- she wanted to stay, but the burning words died in her throat and her desire flickered out as her vision blurred to darkness. She felt herself coming to- on that brief edge of sleep and awake that you feel while arousing from a surreal place. Her head was throbbing louder as her lips moved silently, realizing how dry they were. Her emerald hues cracked open to find herself in her own bed, tucked away under her sheets. She searched the room in confusion for long moments, finally coming to rest on a sleeping figure in the corner. It was Sasuke.

It was at this point that she noticed the darkness enveloping the room. She had been unconscious for a while, but she wasn't sure how long. She stared at him with a blank expression, a place in the back of her mind recalling Lee's words. A smile threatened to curve her lips, but she simply looked away, finding a glass of water on the table to relieve her thirst. She sat up slowly, struggling with the sore muscles that screamed at her for moving. She pulled the cool glass to her lips, gulping down a few sips- tasting the metallic dryness reawaken. When she finished she put the cup aside, unsure of what to do next.

"So your awake..." A dark, hushed voice made its way to her ear. She looked over to the sleeping Uchiha, finding him looking straight at her. She started to retort, but her voice refused- so she simply placed her lips back together, staring at him blankly. He got up, walking over stiffly and pushing her back down with little resistance. "You should rest...you used too much chakra while training- you almost did quite a number on yourself..." He placed a cool hand on her forehead, then pushed her bangs to one side. "Looks like your fever is breaking..." She gave him a quizzical and almost threatening look, but he simply left the room- leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.

She looked around the dark corners of the familiar four walls. This- the place she had grown up in...the place where she had laughed with them, cried for them, where they had comforted her and she had mourned for them...where she had layed on this very floor for days, broken and alone...now she was alone again and they weren't coming home, but this was what was familiar- the emptiness of her home...of her heart. She loathed this place, but it was all she had. She stared back up at the ceiling...searching it for answers. She sighed in defeat, pulling the sheets back and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She was unsure if her feet would sustain her at first, but she gently made her way to the end of the bed- heading for the clothing hanging in front of her closet. That same kimono- the one she had worn the night before. That night- it seemed years away...as if it were so far in the past.

Her fingers traced the silk designs, remembering how it felt to slip into the smooth material. She bit her lip, vividly remembering the moment Lee had presented the extravagant gift to her. He had been on a long mission and Naruto had just gone away to train, so she was once again alone. Lee was devastated when he heard that Sakura had grown worse. He visited her immediately, and promised to train with her. After a few days, he came by her home in the early morning- just as the sun was rising...before she had left for training. "Its for you...I saw it and immediately knew it would be perfect for you- so I want you to have it...promise me you'll wear it someday?" He gave her a pleading look as she awed the intricate details. She had almost forgotten how to smile at that point, but something curved her lips enough to make Lee's face light up, and she thanked him dearly for the gift.

Later, she had found a card attached to the box in which it was packaged. The card was small and plain, with a simple Sakura flower to one corner of the outside, but the contents on the inside brought tears to her eyes. 'Sakura, I wish I could just make everything better with a simple gift- but I know it's not that simple. I promise, no matter where I am- I will be thinking of you...so I never want you to feel alone again. I want you to come home to the sound of laughter and happiness, as you once did. I care about you Sakura, and I want to help you find your smile. -Rock Lee'

She sighed regretfully. 'Its all empty again...this house will never be as it once was. I will never be as I once was. I don't even belong here anymore, but I have nowhere else to go, and no one left...I'm sorry Lee-kun- I wish you could have seen it...I didn't even do it justice...' She was tired, and her eyes seemed to sag over the fabrics, painfully blinking and struggling to reopen. It was almost as if she could hear her own thoughts echo from the emptiness she felt surrounded her, and it resounded in her head chaotically.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

He watched her from the doorway as he came back to the room. She simply stared in exhaustion at the kimono before her closet. He leaned there for a moment, mulling over what to do. She was all he had left now. A broken little cherry blossom with no one to take care of her. He remembered when she would smile and laugh- the way her eyes lit up with excitement when she achieved something and how she would always say his name, waiting and hoping for his approval. Now- she stared aimlessly with no emotion. He longed to restore her. He had done so much to break her- trying to make her hate him- loathe him so she would be safe...but he hadn't known how hard it would be to watch her tear herself down. He thought he wanted this...but he was wrong.

"Sakura..." His silk voice drifted to her once again, causing her eyes to shift to the door heavily. They stared at one another, with long peaceful pause pulling down over them before Sasuke finally spoke again. "Its unusual...to see you like this...it was so strange- to be away from all of you for three years...not to hear your voice...and I come back to find so much has changed...including you..." Sakura gave him nothing- she was much too tired to seem confused, yet she was in such a haze- she could barely make out the words. "I did it Sakura...I finally killed Itachi...and it was just like you said- it didn't make me happy..." Sakura froze for a moment, old memories resurrecting themselves within her, pulling her from the lulled humm in her mind.

"Stop it...Sasuke- stop..." She choked out, coughing with a ragged voice. Her energy was spent, but she continued to cough, until she weakened back down to an unsettling stare. "But its true Sakura...it didn't make me happy- and it obviously didn't make you happy either...look at what its done...to us- to everything..." His tone was emotionless, passionless...but his eyes seemed softer as he watched her in the darkness, speaking freely as though it were only himself and the stars.

"Stop it Sasuke...please...just- shut up..." She looked away from him, her eyes staring out the dark window. "Things change...people change...you had to do exactly what you did- its just the way fate twisted its strands for us...it tore us apart in the end...-it took my parents, my friends...my love...it took everything from us..." She felt tears burning behind her eyes, but she dared not cry. She was too strong. She was too tired.

Sasuke finally stepped into the room and picked her up in bridal fashion, taking her back to her bed. She did little to resist, for she was already giving in quickly to sleep. If he had let her stand there any longer, it was likely she would have collapsed. He layed her down gently and went back to his chair, watching her silently as she rolled over with a ragged breath.

He sighed, watching his broken cherry blossom. Her petal pink hair reflected what little light was glowing in the room, spilling out over the pillow like silk ribbons...her back was facing him- teasing him from under the sheets which covered most of her body, except for that smooth, soft skin on her back and shoulders, extending up her neck...that neck that he long to touch...to kiss. "I've missed you Sakura..." Had Sakura been lucid, she may have been shocked to tears, but she was too deep into the dark lull of unconsciousness to make out his words in her mind.

The restoration of his clan. That was all he wanted, and all that rested on this one kunoichi- this one girl who lingered on the verge of hating him- loathing him for all he had done. He had to admit, however, that the thrill of the chase was intriguing him. He could never have imagined that it would take such a struggle to make Haruno Sakura his. HIS. It was strange to even think such things. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and three years ago he would have scoffed at any fool who wasted their life on insignifagant things like love or annoying girls. But this was a new Uchiha Sasuke...or at least he was working hard to try to make it a new Uchiha Sasuke.

He had to get to her, and this was perhaps the only way. She was the only one who would do- she understood him more than anyone, and her strength and skill were renowned. Yes, it had to be her- she would be the only suitable choice for ressurecting the infamous Uchiha clan to its former glory. This was going to be more difficult than he originally planned. It would take more wit than killing Itachi. It had taken him three years to defeat his brother and return home, to become the only one bearing the Uchiha name. But this was going to be much different from that- this would involve unfamiliar territory...feelings. Chakra, strength, power, and skill...those were things he could deal with- he had trained his whole life for it, but this was something he had trained his whole life to surpress...his heart.

Sakura shifted slightly, now laying on her back as Sasuke watched the rythmic rise and fall of her chest quicken, her lips moving silently. 'She's dreaming...' He watched her face intently, wondering what she was thinking about. He remembered how he had often had nightmares of his own at one time, but now they had subsided, almost forgotten as part of his past. "...Ko...Kogeru..." He raised a brow at the unrecognized name that escaped her lips, exasperated and gasping for air. She looked slightly flushed, her cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. He was never the type to show it, but he was concerned for Sakura's health.

The next morning went no smoother. Sakura awoke, still feeling drained, but she forced herself out of bed- thinking that she had dreamed the whole Sasuke incident the night before as she began to look for a suitable training outfit. Her cheeks still felt hot, but she brushed it off as a chill ran up her spine. She knew she was in no condition to go out, but she ignored it nonetheless. The larger wounds along her shoulder and lower back were burning and her muscles were screaming with a stiff and weak feeling, but she had to train. She never missed it- she had to train, it was all that kept her sane.

"Get back in bed." A defiant voice startled her from the doorway. She sighed, realizing that everything from the night before hadn't been just a dream afterall. She rolled her eyes and continued to gather her things, but she was interrupted when Sasuke grabbed her weak arm and stole her bag with a stern look. She looked up at him as harshly as she could through weak emerald hues. "I wasn't asking Sakura...I'm telling you to go back to bed. Now." Sakura was furious as she wrestled her wrist away, Sasuke letting it go with little force. "Don't tell me what to do SASUKE! Don't you dare even think you can tell me what to do! What gives you the right!" She panted slightly, leaning heavily on the end of the bed for support. "..." Sasuke just stared at her with no real expression crossing his face. She had to stay in bed, and it wasn't optional- he wouldn't watch her go out and kill herself like this. She had scared him enough when she collapsed in front of Naruto. And that was his fault, too.

"I care about you Sakura...so get back in the bed before I have to put you there..." Sasuke said flatly. Sakura was watching him silently. She knew he was right- she wouldn't even make it out her door before collapsing again. He raised a brow slowly, both staring at each other in a stand-off, until he finally broke the silence with a definate tone. "You've got to get some rest Sakura...you'll do no good dead..." And with that he walked from the room to get Sakura's meal, as if he knew she would take heed to his words- or else.

She heaved a sigh of relief after he left the room, letting the weight of her illness take over her again. She could feel herself flush and her face became heated. He was right. As much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't do this- she had to lay down. "Stupid Sasuke...so stubborn...so stupid..." She rolled her eyes as she continued to mark his name with angry words under her breath. She hated him, loathed him even, and he felt the same for her- or at least he use to.

She flopped down on the bed comfortably, shifting slightly so her injuries weren't pressured. Sakura wondered to herself quietly, knowing it was unusual for her to be so held back by injuries such as these. 'I can't believe I used so much chakra yesterday...' Yesterday...it seemed like a million miles away- the night when she had walked through the doors of the Grand Hall and stunned everyone, their gasps and whispers still fresh in her mind...Gaara's arm intwined with her own as they flowed toward her gaping friends...and the look on their faces when they saw Lee-kun's enchanting kimono. 'Gaara-kun...' She was pleased that she got to spend some time with her good friend, but she regretted the way it had to end. He, like all her other friends, wasn't pleased with the way she chose to live- the way she made rash decisions and recklessly fought anyone, but Gaara was always a little more blunt. Most of the time, Sakura liked that about Gaara...she couldn't stand it when her friends tried to spare her feelings by not telling her things.

No, Gaara was the only one she could trust to tell her things straight forward. Unfortunately, she didn't want to hear it this time. She didn't want to hear him say the thing that she so desperately tried to hide from herself. That she was dying for Sasuke. That she needed Sasuke. That she loved Sasuke. How she cursed him for saying such things- for making her heart bleed from wounds she had tried so hard to conceal, for rubbing salt on them when they refused to close. This was wrong. How could she love him- she couldn't...not after everything- no, she needed someone to blame, someone to take the fall with her.

After several moments of silent reflection, the stoic Uchiha came back into the room with a bowl of herb soup and tea. Sakura's eyes never left the window. This reminded her of Lee- how he had cared for her diligently after her parents death, and how he had scolded her numerously for her foolishness. No- Lee would not be posing in front of that window anymore. He wouldn't be annoying her everyday and trying to make her smile. No...Lee wouldn't be trying to fix her anymore, but instead he had broken her beyond repair. She could almost call out his name, almost hear his voice reply with something encouraging. That was Lee-kun, even at the end, he supported her.

"Sakura." She gave no reply to the dark voice, her noise now tickled by the sweet scent of heated herbs. The tall figure came around the bed to stand before her vision of the window. He set aside a tray and took a seat. "Sit up. You have to eat." As before, this was a command he expected her to follow, but he gave no smug glance or smirk at the fact that she had defeatedly returned to bed as he asked. She sighed, pulling herself up with no help to face him. He set the tray in her lap carefully and leaned back in the chair, keeping his gaze on her. She looked down into the liquid for a long moment, as if she didn't know what to do with it. However, she soon took a sip of the tea and cautiously ate the soup. He smiled inwardly, feeling as though he had just coaxed a kitten to eat from his hand.

She scoffed at herself. This wasn't like her at all. What happened to the girl who would bite the hand that fed her? What happened to the Sakura who would have pinned him to the wall and slit his throat for trying to order her around? But then again, who was she really? An elite ANBU member, the last Haruno, and the daughter of Konoha. Was that it- really? Was that how she defined herself? She sighed inwardly, knowing she could do no better. She had lost every sense of herself when she watched him fade away before her, unable to save him. She finished the meal and Sasuke took it from her mechanically. She felt her chakra rebuilding. It would take several days to retain her full strength, but she could be patient. Unfortunately, she just didn't want to be.

Sasuke came back into the room, not suprised to find the window open, curtains blowing in the wind, and an empty bed. He cursed under his breathe, angered by the headstrong girl. 'She's going to kill herself if she isn't careful.' He took off after her, swiftly following the trail she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry about the late update. Took me a long time to get over some writer's block, and I'm still not happy with this chappy, but enjoy anyways. Next chappy will be better, and faster hopefully. R&R! 


	5. If this is Giving Up

Here we go again. Another chappy for all you guys. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 5

She ran, over rooftops and through alleyways. She knew he would follow, but she didn't care. She only wished that he wouldn't pursue her affection, that he wouldn't care for as he pretended to. Everyone who had cared for her, everyone who she had loved- left her. For almost a year she was without anyone she had known. Sasuke left, her parents died, Naruto left, Kakashi left, she killed Lee...there was just nothing left to keep her sane. And now they all expected her to act as though everything was fine?

There had to be something better than this. Something, somewhere...even death was better than this at times, she mused. It had to be. This was a never ending chaos that followed her. "Sakura!" She heard him over her shoulder as she entered the forest. How could she be so weak? So slow? She cursed herself, trying to pick up speed, but he only caught up quicker- and he wasn't gentle when he slammed her against a tree, pinning her down. "LET GO UCHIHA! I mean it Sasuke! Let me go!" She struggled in vain. He looked at his wild little kunoichi, straining under his grip. He was losing her, and it was effortless.

"What do you want Sakura! Do you want to die! IS THAT IT!" He pleaded in a cold voice, his grey hues boring into her with anger. "I want you to let me go! I want you to stop!" Her twisting and forcing slowed with exhaustion as she stared back at him. "I can't Sakura. I could never let you go. Even when I was away- I held onto you." He was suprised by his own words- and even more suprised by how easily they slipped out. She gave him a tired and angered look. "Stop it. Don't say things like that. People die when they say things like that..." He looked at her with confusion, taken back by her hurt and diverted gaze.

"He said things like that...and it killed him in the end..." He loosened his grip on the withering flower, her bangs falling in front of her eyes as her head drooped forward. "We were coming back from a mission, and they came from nowhere. They were both being foolish- trying to protect me. They seemed to be weak at first, and I could have sworn that everything was playing out too slow as I turned around...a flash of silver and then blood...blood coming from nowhere...until I noticed him laying there. There were five...five missing nins, not four...but how could we have missed the fifth? He was hiding so plainly in that tree. His vitals were gone, so I couldn't fix him...no matter how much chakra I pumped in his body, he refused to open his eyes." Tears were forging paths down her cheeks now, but her voice was steady and strong. He smoothly ran his thumbs over them, brushing away the warm liquid. "Sakura- it wasn't your fault."

He wasn't prepared for this. He was never any good at comforting people. That was her area. Now she looked as though she only needed someone to hold her for long moments, to tell her it would all be fine in the end. She turned her head away from his hand, averting her placid green eyes from him. She knew he was uneasy- she knew he didn't have experience when it came to people and emotions, but that didn't matter...she was far beyond comfort, far beyond little white lies that made people think it would all turn out for the better. "Of course it was. Everyone knows it was. You left, my parents died, Naruto left, Kakashi left, and Lee died...I just couldn't keep people from leaving me. I was just too weak. Too weak to save him." He placed rough fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Sakura- I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore." She looked up at him, grabbing his hand in hers in a split second. "You're not...but I am." She closed her fist tighter on his hand, moving her chakra through her fingers as Sasuke felt his strength retreating.

He gave her one last determined look before collapsing, his body going numb as his mind darkened. "I told you not to say things like that Sasuke-kun." She looked away dejectedly. "Stay away Sasuke...I swear- I just...I couldn't survive it if someone else's blood stained my hands." She turned away from him, sighing away each emotion that had pulled her down only moments before, walking away. Away. Far away. She just had to put distance between them. She was walking away from the one thing that had given meaning to her life, but it was all she could do. He would wake up soon. The effects of such a technique were very temporary for someone like Sasuke. She had only stopped the bloodflow of his body for a short moment, but it was long enough to lose conciousness and not long enough to do damage. She had often used the technique on specific areas when healing wounds.

Sakura let her thoughts roam silently. She didn't know how long she had been walking, or how far she had gone. She looked up at the sky, it was grimly clouded. A dingy grey that threatened rain. Hadn't it rained just nights ago? Time was moving so slowly now. She blamed it on Sasuke. Years had passed by like moments until his return, now it creeped by. She rolled her eyes. She was foolishly thinking of him again. Wet. Something cool and wet dripped down her cheek. It was beginning to rain. Her lips curved unnaturally, making an inaudible smirk. She loved it. Rainy days were her favorite. She simply adored storms.

Sasuke paced around the small room anxiously. 'You let her walk away. BAKA. You just let her walk out there alone.' He clenched his fists. How could he be so stupid? Now his kunoichi was outside in the storm, and she wasn't fully healed yet. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This girl brudened him with so much emotion. She stirred things within him that had been long since dead. He hated her for it. Yet, he could never bring himself to forget her. Never. And he could never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He had awakened to the small dripping of water from the sky hours before. He couldn't believe she would put him out like that. He could have found her trail, he could have hunted her down and forced her back, but no...that wasn't the way it worked. He had a feeling she was sick of being forced into corners and fed the same lies all her life. He cared for her. Somewhere, in the cold depths of his Uchiha heart, she had lit a flame- an ember that glowed just enough to stay alive all these years. He wanted her to feed that fire, but first she had to burn for him. This wasn't going to be easy. Of that he was sure. The girl seemed to have as many demons as he did now. Her past seemed as disrupted and smeared as the one that haunted him. He only hoped they could show each other enough tolerance to begin the task that awaited him. He only hoped Sakura was up to it. At one time, he would have thought Sakura to be a suitable wife and mother, but in this condition, she was hardly fit to be called sane. He had shook every thought out of his mind as he returned to her small abode. It was empty and lonely...reminiscent of the Uchiha manor.

The rain was coming down in soft silver waves now. There was no wind, no biting cold- only a soaking wet kunoichi caught in a gentle downpour...and enjoying every moment. Yes, this was the real Sakura. The old Sakura. The kind of girl who ventured out in rain storms purposely while others ran into the shelter of their warm homes. Perhaps, genin Sakura...even chounin Sakura would have scoffed or laughed at the crazy woman who soaked herself in the rain, but Jounin Sakura- ANBU Sakura- she did it anyway. It was the only release she had, the only sanity she felt in all the world. She smiled lightly, a genuine smile which no one saw, yet if they had- they would have sworn a ghost was walking through Konoha. The ghost of a long forgotten young woman who's heart had been broken one too many times. A promising medic nin turned cold assassin.

Too much had happened lately. Too many things had been pushed on her, and even more pushed out of her life. It seemed as though as soon as she had made the resolution to resort her life, chaos ensued. Sasuke had returned and with him was brought all her old wounds. Everything was just falling apart now. She thought herself even more childish for acting as she had been. What else was she to do? This was it. She had to finish this. She wasn't going to run anymore. Haruno Sakura was going to lay everything to rest, and perhaps, she would finally find peace with herself. Somewhere, Inner Sakura sneared at the thought of giving in. If this was giving up, then she was giving up.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone stands Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold_

She began walking back to her empty home. Wait, no- Sasuke was probably there. In some ways, she felt better knowing someone was waiting for her...yet to know it was an angered Sasuke disheartened her. She sighed. Was it really as simple as this? It had never seemed so easy before. Had she simply complicated too much with her foolishness? Or was she just blinded now? No- she had more clarity now than any other time in her life. The rain was making everything clearer. For that, she was grateful. For Sasuke, she was grateful. And she would tell him. Instead of running away like a child...instead of being weak. This is what Lee would have wanted. For her to forgive. He always did hate her grudges.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move alongjust to make it through Move along Move along_

She pulled her arms up, heavily pushing the door forward. It was only when she stepped into the empty room that she realized how cold the rain had really been. "Sasuke-..." She breathed as she broke away from the doorway, pulling her wet arms toward her body for comfort. She had to resist that one instant- that one moment of entering when she almost added an old suffix to his name. She felt a chill creep up her spine, her body running rivers onto the floor as she searched the rooms for the dark-haired boy. Finally, she came to her bedroom and found him staring out the window, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he did when they were young. The only sound between them was the insistant dripping of Sakura's short pink strands, hanging heavily about her face and laiden with water.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold _

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along_

Sasuke finally turned to face her. He gave her an indifferent stare, his eyes gracing her shaking form which brought in the sweet scent of rain. He walked over, closing the gap between them until he walked passed her with only a single command. "You need to dry off before you catch your death..." She smirked somewhat, but he didn't notice. "Gomen...arigatou Sasuke..." It was only a breathless whisper, but she was sure he had heard it due to the pause in his walk behind her as he was leaving. She heard a door close and he was gone. Somehow, the house seemed even colder now. She wondered if he would return, and she was sure he would...either that or Neji would be by...and of course Naruto would check in on her and scold her. She only smiled, stripping away the clinging pieces of cloth and dressing into something warm, finding her way under her sheets to rest as Sasuke had instructed earlier.

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong, We move along_

Her eyes were caught by something steaming by her bedside. Tea. There, on a tray next to her bed, was a steaming cup of tea and three perfect little rice balls. She sighed, snuggling her wet strands against her pillow as she gently cupped one rice ball, nibbling at it contently. The sheets were warm, as if Sasuke had layed across them for several long hours, awaiting her arrival. She was tired, but comfortable. She ran her mind over the next day's events. She would have to go by and check with Tsunade-sama, make sure there were no missions. Missions- she had almost forgotten about the Shirei nins. The surveying ANBU members would surely be back by the end of the week. She had to be ready for this mission. Everything was riding on it. All her revenge was carried on it.

_Right back what is wrong...We move along._

---------------------

'I could fly once...you know...' She gave a bittersweet smile under her whispers. 'It was long ago...long before my parents' death, before my failure to save Lee...before those three left the village...before I grew up- yes...I could fly...because with the bliss of ignorant innocence comes a pair of wings that makes you believe you can do anything...' She sighed with a small laugh. 'hmmm...and those same wings shelter us in the belief of love and happiness...but...they've ripped my wings from me now- they tore me from the sky and stole flight from me long ago...they've trampled this flower they once called Sakura.'

Two pale jade hues fluttered open while a hand pushed away stray strands of soft pink tresses that rested on her face. She came to a resounding realization as she awoke, displeased with herself. 'Stupid girl...it was just another dream...' She heaved a deep breath as she pushed her feet over the edge of the bed. That's when she caught sight of it. The sleeping boy with ebony hair, quietly sitting on the chair by the window. Her eyes softened as she took in his features for several moments. Finally, she placed her feet on the cool, hardwood floor and walked over to her closet.

Slits of light flooded through the window. She was quite suprised Sasuke hadn't awakened, seeing as the ribbons of sunlight dotted his features and played across his raven locks. She stretched gently, getting the feel of her casual attire. She had chosen a simple, short top of red and a snug pair of black shorts, pulling her short locks back in a small ponytail, half of which had already began falling out of due to the short length of her pink locks. However, they framed her face and she simply didn't bother redoing it.

A short rapping came at the door, followed by the sound of it opening. Many of her friends knew she kept the door open. Sure enough, a certain Hyuga's familiar voice caught her ear. "Sakura-chan..." She walked out into his view, watching his gaze scrutinize each of her features. "Well Neji-kun?" She raised a brow, awaiting the words that were plastered all over his face, but a long pause assured her that he wasn't going to speak. Finally, a faint sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not dead yet, so stop looking at me like that..." They narrowed their eyes at one another. "Don't say such things Sakura-chan...you really went too far this time...you could have-" She cut him short, snapping at him unexpectedly. "But I didn't...so I expect to be back in training this afternoon...Forgive me Neji-kun, but I don't have much choice at this point. We both know he's returning for my head, and I simply won't offer it up to him...I refuse to let him get away with Haruno blood on his hands..."

A simple conversation had turned fierce, and Neji assumed she had been thinking this way all morning and he simply brought up the wrong subject. Before they could venture any further on this, however, a certain Uchiha made his way into the room. Neji gave a nod of recognition to Sasuke, as did he in return. Neji then continued on with his former reason for making this trip, turning back to Sakura increduously. "So you're feeling alright?" She nodded. "Of course." He raised a brow, a feeling of nostalgia running through his mind as things, to him, seemed to be getting back to their old routine. "If you say so Sakura-chan. I came by to tell you that we got word that the ANBU scouts are on their way back. They will be making their reports by the end of the week, which means we need to be ready to get out by then."

"Perfect." She nodded, thinking back over it somewhat. "I'll gather the necessary medics and prepare them for our return, just in case. Then I'll expect to meet you out on the training fields by this afternoon." Sakura seemed back to business, but Sasuke gave an objecting look from the background, as did Neji. "Sakura...are you sure you want to train today? I think you should be resting...for the mission..." She rolled her eyes a bit, looking back at Sasuke, who was also giving her a stern look. "We'll go easy Neji-kun...cross my heart." She made an animated 'X' across her chest as she turned back to the Hyuga, but Neji didn't quite believe her, and for good reason- Sakura was never one to go light, not anymore at least. "Well then Sakura, Sasuke...I'll see you out there..." He nodded politely, and finally turned to leave. Sakura went to close the door behind him, hearing him call one last thing about Naruto coming by, making Sakura close the door and heave a sigh.

A long moment of silence was finally broken when Sakura pulled out of her thoughts and let her gaze drift up to Sasuke, who seemed to be contemplating something of his own. "So...you're awake." Her statement was dull, but she left it at that and drifted back into her bedroom. Sasuke followed moments later, appearing in her doorway, leaning there and watching the young girl who now stared out the empty window. Her cool voice was tossed over her shoulder, her deep emerald hues still fixed on the nothingness outside. "Why did you come back?"

Her question was unexpected, but Sasuke merely raised a brow as he thought carefully. "I came back because I had nowhere else to go. All my ambitions in life as an avenger were completed, Konoha was the only place I knew to return." His answer was straightforward and honest, but Sakura could tell there was more to it than that. Her creamy skin was bathed in the sunlight pouring in, giving her a warm sensation. "I guess I expected such an answer." Things fell quiet again. Strangely, now Sasuke could see the walls that held Sakura in her citadel. The large stones she had built around herself seemed to be thinning and leaking out small flecks of her light at this moment, but he wasn't sure why. He was almost positive he was looking at a ghost, or a cruel memory drudged up in the sunlight.

"Did you love him?" His question was unexpected, but flat, just as hers had been. She sighed, a quiet smile curving her lips only slightly. "Neji-kun? I love him as I love all my friends...but I was never in love with him as you imply." Sasuke frowned at her plain evasion of the question- she knew who he was talking about, but she hadn't let on. "No Sakura. Rock Lee. Did you love him?" Her vague excuse for a smile faded, giving Sasuke a ping of regret to see it go. "I suppose I asked myself that question several times, but no...I was never in love with Lee-kun. He took good care of me, and perhaps, I could have grown to love him- all he ever wanted was for me to be happy..." She seemed to look even further into the distant space outside, far past the horizon.

She could tell by the uneven silence that more questions were trying to pass his lips, but she turned gently with a sigh, unable to answer anymore for now. "Well, I have to make it down to the hospital and brief my medical units about our mission." He raised a brow slightly. "I thought you were part of ANBU's retrieval squad? Why would you need to deal with medic nins?" She let a frown fall on her face as she busied herself with strapping on her weapons' pouches. "Because I do it best...stop asking so many questions, I'm going to be late." It hardly answered his question, but it was clear she didn't want to be pushed on it.

A mutual silence fell between them again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the type of silence where everyone is individually wrapped up in thought about the other person, so much so, that they need not speak. Sakura continued to fiddle around the room while Sasuke casually leaned by the doorway, watching casually. Sakura seemed to feel the weight of his eyes, but somehow, she didn't mind it. It reminded her of times long ago, times when she was less burdened. And in fact, ever since she had decided she was simply going to tolerate Sasuke's presence without her bitter attitude, her burdened thoughts seemed fewer and her heavy heart seemed lighter. Inner Sakura scoffed once more at her weakness. 'If this is giving up, then I'm giving up.' She stated plainly, and true, if this was giving up, then she liked it much better than dying for her one-sided fight.

Sakura's thoughts became aware of Sasuke once more as she redid her ponytail, making it a bit tighter, but short strands still slid out to frame her neck and face. She pulled on her sandals and headed for the door, followed closely by her Uchiha companion who had ruffled his hair into a decent look and made himself presentable. Together, they headed toward the west end- where Konoha's hospital was located.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another update. Another song. All American Rejects Move Along...really good song. Anyways, hope you appreciate the update, as I appreciate you reading this. It really isn't my best work-- which I will totally admit, but since Naruto isn't one of my best subjects, I'm completely just going off my basic knowledge. Shows, ne? Neji is a little OOC, but I'm going to make him more IC when I put some focus on him and Tenten- promise. T.T Enjoy. R&R.


	6. Deception

welcome back guys. This chappy challenged me a little. Took me a while to get through some inspiration blocks...but we are here. I hope you enjoyed it last time, and for those who did- here's another update. Love it. Hate it. But you have to read it first. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

The day waned on as they made their way to the small hospital on the upper side of West Konoha. It wasn't too long a walk from where Sakura lived on the lower west. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't succesful in avoiding Naruto as she had planned, for as soon as she stepped from the safety of her door, the blonde idiot came around the corner and spotted her. "Sakura-chan?" He gave her an incredious look that she presumed to ignore, but he made sure to add the harsh tones onto his voice as he approached. "Where do you think you're going! I've been worried sick- get back in that house and in bed- there is no way your wounds are healed- or that your chakra has replenished!" Sakura gave him an annoyed look from the corner of her eye as she continued to walk down the street, Sasuke trailing them both.

"Sasuke-teme, you were suppose to watch her, look after her- not help her out the door!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well dobe- you try to stop her if you think its so easy." Naruto heaved an annoyed sigh, turning back to Sakura. "Please Sakura-chan, where are you going? I'm sure this can wait-" She shook her head with a dark look. "No- I have to brief the medic nins for our return. I'll be fine Naruto...I've got to get ready for our mission." Naruto seemed somewhat defeated at this point, mumbling a small protest under his breath as they approached the entrance of the hospice.

Both men followed the pink haired kunoichi through double doors and down a hallway. Room after room, white hallways that Sakura so vividly remembered running through in her cruelest nightmares. She ignored it well. Finally, the group reached the large reception area where most of the bustling paperwork seemed to be gravitating. A young nurse behind the desk put down some papers as she bowed respectively, her eyes revealing suprise at the sight of Sakura. "Haruno-sama...so nice to see you. Would you like us to-" Sakura simply shook her head as she made her way behind the desk and began shuffling through restricted files. "It won't be necessary. I've only come to make sure everything is pinned down before this next mission." The young girl nodded, seeming somewhat disappointed as she clutched a file to her chest. "Of course, Haruno-sama."

Sasuke watched with interest as Sakura made herself at home in the hospital, seeming to know exactly where everything was located. He also caught on to Naruto's tension. The dobe had been watching Sakura with a reminiscent look about his face ever since they stepped into the building. It seemed as though he expected something extraordinary to burst from Sakura at any moment. This indeed intrigued the Uchiha. Perhaps Sakura was once a healer. Hadn't she talked about training under Tsunade before he left? Perhaps this was one more thing he was going to have to hunt down in Sakura's past. Ugh- this was becoming annoying. It was so much easier when he only needed to think of himself.

They dragged on behind Sakura as she walked steadily down another hall, followed by a couple of nurses. "Gather the usual six medics and have them meet me in the conference room ASAP. Tell them I don't have all day." She passed a few papers off to one of the nurses who followed orders with a slight bow. Several moments of silent waiting passed by in a small white room with a single table in the middle. A few medics in white coats filed in soon enough, and Sasuke realized his assumption of her medical training was right on the mark. Sakura instructed the passive ninja about the possibilities of certain injuries and the proper way they should go about helping the teams recover. Her speech was short and to the point, giving orders on how the dead and critically wounded would be accounted for and reported immediately and so forth.

Sasuke watched as the eager nins listened intently to their protege, and Naruto simply eyed her in a relaxed manner, obviously lost within the explaination, but his content smile showed Sasuke that Naruto was more observing Sakura's professional and easy manner in this environment. Indeed, Sakura did have a different air about her when she was here. Sasuke had noticed that she seemed to be hiding some kind of contempt for this place, yet she also seemed to have a genuine love of it, as if it were a home she had strayed from many years before. In fact, somehow it seemed more her home than the place she slept. Most of the medics seemed to know her, and even most of the patients. So she was a medic ninja.

Apparently, she was a very skilled medic. As soon as she dismissed everyone, very few of the medics left, and even more entered- opening files to show her and asking her opinion on injuries and diseases as if she were an open textbook. And indeed she was. She nodded at a few files that were handed to her and gave a short, seemingly simple answer before returning the papers. Most of the young genins and chuunins were astonished, and the jounins were satisfyingly impressed with her skill. They thanked her for her time as she excused herself.

Naruto stretched as the three left the hospital and it's sanitary stench, greeted with the warm sun and fresh air. "So- anyone else want some ramen?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's predictability. "I've got to go Naruto or I'll be late for Neji-kun's training..." Sakura began walking slowly toward the training area, only to be followed by her former teammates. "Training? C'mon Sakura-chan, can't you just rest? You have plenty of time to train..." His words brought no waiver to her footsteps, determined in their steady path onward.

By the time they reached the area where Neji was waiting, Naruto had complained, pleaded, and threatened Sakura to go back home until it seemed he had run out of things to say. Naruto took a seat against a nearby tree, tiredly yelling to the Hyuga and Haruno. "You two better take it easy!" Sakura simply waved it off as Sasuke took a seat in a branch above Naruto. Sakura could feel it welling up inside her, the rage and anger- regret and remorse, everything the hospital triggered, that her old life drug out of her. She took a deep breath, gliding into a fighting stance. Neji did the same, knowing that Naruto's words would not be heeded- Sakura had that look in her eyes, as if she didn't want to look at him, only through him.

A small breeze died away as they stared into each other, everything growing silent in anticipation. A smirk pulled onto her lips as Sakura watched Neji pull out his shuriken, activating his Byakugan. It was that same cold look of dark pleasure that glazed her eyes when she was about to let something go- some emotion that she had bottled up for far too long. Sometimes, it made Neji hesitate ever so slightly. It made him look at her for a moment longer- just to make sure it was really his Sakura he was fighting. At times, he wasn't quite sure.

Sasuke was a bit concerned that Neji was using his bloodline technique on Sakura, but as he stole a glance at Naruto, he found Hinata had slipped to his side to watch- and neither seemed to be phased. The battle began smooth enough, a few weapons thrown with a few forceful blows, but it quickly turned edgy- almost to the point of vicious. Sakura delt one harsh attack after another, pulling out jutsus she had learned from Tsunade, as well as fierce weapon attacks. Sasuke could now tell why Neji had activated the Byakugan- it was to protect Sakura. He watched as the Hyuga struggled to keep up a decent defense, and still trying not to harm Sakura too severely.

Even Sakura knew this, and it only fueled her rage. After everything she trained for, all the obstacles she had burned down in her way- she was still treated like a fragile flower. It wasn't fair! She was being considered hindered because of her circumstances! She was tired of playing- tired of pretending. This is it. "Neji!" She screamed, grasping four kunai in her fingers as she charged. Neji knew he had made her mad, but he wasn't truly concerned until she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sprint, kicking up dust as she stared into him from several feet away. All onlookers were baffled at what was happening. Sakura had stopped, and now she smirked- a kunai still held between her lips. Her smirk parted slowly, the fifth kunai falling straight into the ground as her eyes darted, as if to follow something. "I knew it...how weak..." Her voice was barely a whisper and Neji couldn't understand what she meant, but he waited for her to move.

Suddenly she threw the two kunai from her right hand- one at Neji himself, and the other straight above her. Naruto began to stand up as Sasuke inched toward the edge of his tree branch. Neji had easily dodged the kunai- so it was only a distraction. To their amazement, Sakura had pulled a scroll from the back of her holster, the kunai now coming straight back to earth and grazing down the side of her arm before landing in the soil. She threw the other two kunai as Neji tried to stop her. "Sakura- are you crazy! STOP!" Naruto yelled frantically as Sasuke jumped from the tree. It was too late, Sakura was already lacing her fingers with the blood of her shoulder and dragging it along the paper that whipped around her. "Summoning Scroll...Chikai!" Her voice faintly called through the strong winds of chakra and energy that flowed out.

The dust settled moments later to reveal several uphevals in the earth, as if the ground itself had extended its hands to grasp the offensive entities. Sure enough, several nins were pinned to trees by waves of earth and ferocious vines wrapping their bodies. Sakura finally came into sight- standing in front of one of the ninjas, as if having a staring contest. "SAKURA!" Naruto immediately began to scold her as everyone walked toward her. "And this is definately not what I meant by 'taking it easy'!" Neji was simply relieved that the sparring match was finished. Sasuke couldn't believe he had let three enemy nins into the area without so much as a hint. So how did Sakura find them?

Naruto's futile words were quieted when he came to Sakura's side, her eyes moving over the nin's face stubbornly. Finally, her eyes gave up the task of drinking in his features and she threw a senbon into his neck. The group looked on in curiosity as she continued the routine search- going over the figures vicariously and then knocking them out with her senbon. "Sakura...what are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Shirei nins...they have that distinct mark above their eye- and these boys...are now the prisoners of Konoha...fortunately for them- I don't recognize them..."

Naruto sighed slightly. "Ya know Sakura...you need to start warning me about this- I really thought you had lost it this time..." Sakura smirked slightly, walking toward the last of the nins. "Hai...well lucky for Neji the Shirei came along before I released that Earth summon..." Naruto gave a short laugh before his face became confused. '...was she really gonna pull out a Red Earth summoning scroll during a sparring match? Nah- it was for the Shirei... Right? Of course- she's not that stupid...right?' Sakura's smirk widened at the confused look Naruto gave her, as if unsure whether to disapprove.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from one of the nins long enough to look at the group stoicly. Sakura caught his gaze, seemingly deep in thought. Immediately, she read his mind. "Don't be upset that they eluded you, Sasuke...they are called Shirei for a reason. Their concealment techniques are some of the best- if you all hadn't been so busy worrying about me, you would have noticed their chakra flare when I pulled the scroll. I'm sure they are rookie Shirei...so they obviously haven't learned enough..." And with that small token of acknowledgement, everyone was speechless. Haruno Sakura had willingly spoken to Uchiha Sasuke as if he were any other person. Sakura paid no attention to the astonishing event and soon began to walk from the clearing, her thoughts occupied with protocol of reports and retrieval teams.

Perhaps the cold, stone-hearted, Uchiha Sasuke was actually warming the icy, ANBU assasin, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke smirked inwardly, even though she had yet to return the suffix to his name- it was something. With little delay, a retrieval team was called and various ANBU members gave their reports to the Hokage- though she seemed a bit displeased with Sakura's methods, she praised the results. In fact, Tsunade was thrilled to report that the prisoners began to cooperate not too long after starting interrogation with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. It was a relief, seeing as in the old days with the war on Sound, nins would often submit to death before speaking a word.

Tsunade continued her report to all the present nins in her office with pride. "These rookies, however, weren't attached enough to Shirei just yet to give their lives, so they spoke openly. Unfortunately, they only gave the location of a small camp of rookies nearby before their death. Apparently, Shirei nins are feed posion before recon missions and only offered the antidote upon their successful return- if they fail to return in time or are captured, they die." Tsunade gave a long sigh, frustration evident in her tone of voice. She rubbed her temples thoroughly before dismissing everyone, all except Sakura and Neji. Naruto made a face of annoyance, but left with a curious Sasuke nonetheless.

When the door was closed behind them, Tsunade leaned forward on the desk with her hands folded. She smiled sternly, looking between her two top assasins. "You will both be accompanying Naruto and Sasuke on the Shirei mission...I've briefed Naruto and told him it will commence by the end of the week. Unfortunately, I haven't got around to explaining how you will infiltrate this camp. He tends to object to these kinds of missions." Sakura nodded as Neji rolled his eyes. "Is this necessary?" He huffed under his breath, like Naruto- he also disapproved. "Unfortunately, yes." Tsunade blinked slowly, thinking it over carefully. "I'm reluctant to send Sasuke along...he may not understand, and he is just recently off probation from his leave...but he is vital- and I most certainly can't send the other boys...not after last time." She chuckled softly at the thought, then returned her gaze to Sakura.

"Sensei...does that mean Tenten, Ino, and Hinata have already agreed?" Sakura raised a brow slightly. The hokage gave a shake of her head. "Hinata won't be going...I can't be asking Naruto's wife to act like that..." Sakura smirked. "Hinata was never comfortable doing it anyway." Neji looked over sarcastically. "And you are?" Sakura shot him a cold glance. "Its my favorite kind of deception..." Her lips pulled into a small smile, full of her dark pleasure. "That's enough...Sakura- you know what to do...I expect you to break it to Naruto soon...you'll all be leaving with Tenten and Ino in a few days." She nodded for them to leave and they bid her farewell, meeting up with Naruto and Sasuke outside the tower.

"SO...what was that about!" Naruto asked annoyed. "Our mission will start in a couple of days, Naruto... Tenten and Ino will be attending with me." It took a few moments of confused glares before the blonde's eyes widened, and his disapproval began. "NO WAY." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Why not?" Sasuke was lost and Neji was annoyed. "BECAUSE IT'S STUPID AND DANGEROUS!" Sakura rolled her emerald hues. "I like it that way...besides...how else are you going to get close to the camp? You need a few- distractions..." She couldn't help but smirk. None of the other girls enjoyed toying with men the way Sakura did. It was why she liked her position as ANBU assasin. She could toy all she wanted. But these missions- were WAY too much fun for her.

"What kind of distraction?" Sasuke finally found his dark voice as he raised a brow. The other shinobi looked at him, Sakura looking between them before answering. "The kind men love the most..." Sasuke's brow raised curiously. This was going to be interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well then- that took long enough. I'm starting on the next update immediately, and since its summer, I'm gonna try to get more updates moving along. I also have a new addiction to YOUTUBE...its AWESOME. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ja ne.

Translations:

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth) 


	7. Porcelain

and here we go again. this chapter should be fun and very...well...interesting. Took me a while to get past the block last time, but I think I'll have it under control this time. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY. R&R. 

Chapter 7

"What kind of distraction?" Sasuke finally found his dark voice as he raised a brow. The other shinobi looked at him, Sakura looking between them before answering. "The kind men love the most..." Sasuke's brow raised curiously. This was going to be interesting.

Naruto and Neji scoffed, leaving Sasuke oblivious. Sakura seemed to laugh slightly under her breath, then sighed as she ran her fingers back through her short locks, still heavily streaked with black. "Anyway guys, I have to go- got packing to do and all that..." She waved it off shortly as she began to walk toward her place, leaving the three boys by themselves. "Hn." Sasuke was annoyed, raising a brow. He had an idea what she meant. But SERIOUSLY- Sakura would NEVER. At least, not the Haruno Sakura he knew. Then again... this wasn't the Sakura he knew. He definately wasn't going to enjoy this mission.

Sakura walked through the door, letting out a heavy breath. She began packing immediately, putting away a few scrolls and medical supplies that were standard for her missions. Finally, she pulled two outfits from deep in her closest, along with her Anbu uniform. Last, she placed her mask over the clothes, gazing at it intently. A porcelain coyote mask, painted with red under the eyes and along the ears and a small scratched scar over one eye. She was the coyote- a devil in deceit and manipulation...specializing in death. Yes, that was how they would describe her.

At times, she reflected on what she had done. Yet, she tried not to- for her own good. It was better not to dig up the past...it took long enough to settle the first time. Killing was becoming second nature, but Kakashi often warned her about that. She still remembered each victim vividly...and she could count the number of times as if they were notches on her bedpost. But sometimes, it seemed so blurred, and other times- she recounted moments that she blanked out, regaining memories of victims she hadn't remembered killing. That's what scared her. Doing things so horrible, her mind wouldn't let her remember.

Her head lifted as a heavy knock was placed on her door. She was doing it again- staring at that same mask, searching it for answers it didn't have, getting lost in thoughts she didn't want. She had to shake her mind clear before opening the door, coming back to reality with a harsh knock. She stared into the doorway for several long moments, finally sighing away the shock with annoyance. "What are you doing here?" The raven haired jounin smirked viciously. "Nice to see you too..." She shifted her weight to her other foot, looking at him incrediously, but eventually moved away from the door and led him into the house.

"So Uchiha...what do you want?" Sakura spoke with a monotone voice, Sasuke's eyes roaming over her back reminiciently. She looked so innocent, in a simple pair of back shorts with bare feet and a large black shirt. "Well?" She stopped short, though she didn't bother to turn around. "Sakura...I don't like it when you call me that..." His voice was soft, yet as cold as ever, stiffening her muscles at his words. "And what should I call you? Should I call you my teammate again? Or perhaps my beloved!" Her voice remained steady, though she was sure it would crack from the pressure. "You never liked Sasuke-KUN...so what is it you would like to be called?" Her fists tightened, her heart swelling as though she were a child again. She hated it. He had no right to make her feel like this. "Sakura- I didn't mean it like that."

Her jade orbs rolled passively. "I know Sasuke." Her voice dropped back, resigning somewhat- as if a beast had been calmed within her, emotion sleeping once again. She dropped her gaze to the floor before her, bangs covering her emerald hues. Nothing. She felt nothing again, as if ashamed for feeling something in the first place. But in his presence, something always stirred within her. The slightest ember seemed to remain alive, just enough to set a glow in the darkness. It was a spark few people could start within her, even fewer could keep burning. "Its...unusual for you to come by. Something must be troubling you- about the mission perhaps?" Her subject change was evident and noted by Sasuke as obvious.

She began to trudge forward into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. "Something to drink?" He refused her offer graciously as she turned and leaned on the counter, returning to her train of thought. "So- what's bothering you?" He leaned in the doorway, much like he had done days before when he was stowed away in her home, caring for her injuries. "We've been paired together for the mission." His voice was monotone, waiting for her reaction. Although it wasn't exactly what he expected.

"I figured as much." She sighed with slight exasperation. "Neji will naturally pair with Tenten...and Shikamaru-san wouldn't trust Ino with anyone but Naruto. That leaves you and I." He was somewhat suprised by her calm manner, but pleased that she accepted him as a teammate again. "Hn." She took another sip of the cool liquid, then set the glass aside and walked into her bedroom. Sasuke was unsure of what to do at first, but soon followed when she didn't return. She was packing more of her things when he entered the doorway, his eye catching sight of the Anbu mask lying on her bed.

"Dog soldiers." She smirked slyly. "Its what they call us- Naruto, the fox- Sakura, the coyote- and now Sasuke, the wolf...we're the Anbu's dog team." He looked at her for several moments, his gaze questioning. "They gave you the mask of the wolf, didn't they?" Her smirk widened. "I mean, after Sai-kun resigned from Anbu for his mission, Naruto had yet to fill his spot." Sakura's expression returned to its stoic state, giving Sasuke plenty of curiousity to dig around in. 'Sai?' Sasuke didn't want to mention him, he could tell neither of them wished to speak of him further, but it didn't keep him from wondering where his stand-in had run off to.

Another topic for another day. He had too much on his mind already. The wolf, yes, that's the mask he hid behind, the cover he was branded with. Shikamaru the hawk, Neji the tiger, Naruto the fox, Sakura the coyote, Sasuke the wolf, and a few more names on the list. It was an elite team- Anbu were a select group of jounin appointed by the Hokage as the best. However, he only took it as a title- he already knew he was among the best, even without the ceramic mask.

"Alright Sasuke...just don't slow me down on this mission..." She crossed her arms when her small bag was filled. "And don't get in my way..." She narrowed her eyes, but Sasuke couldn't tell if she was deadly serious or simply toying with him. He smirked at the thought. "Just try not to fall too far behind..." His comment intrigued her- he was trying to anger her. She let her lips fold into a small smile. "You just make sure to remind Neji-kun to close your gaping mouth during the distraction...its suppose to make THEM lose focus, not you...so try not to stare too hard..."

And with that, she sauntered out into her hallway, stretching her interlocked hands above her head, and gave a bored yawn. "Well, I suppose I should throw on some clothes for tonight..." She spoke more to herself than Sasuke, but he was still curious. "Tonight?" She didn't want to know what was running across his mind with that comment, so she simply ignored and explained. "It's Ichiraku night...all of us always meet up for ramen the night before a big mission. Naruto is probably expecting you, but he's too much of an idiot to remember to invite you...he just assumes everyone is a mind reader..." She gave a slight shrug and left him in the living room once again, this time to change. She didn't bother to close her door, simply making conversation down the hall.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at his situation. Here he was in Sakura's home, making a decent conversation for the first time in years- one without insult or anger. He hadn't even noticed how it happened, but perhaps he was making progres.  
'You love her...don't you?' The voice sounded dark and menacing, teasing his thoughts.  
'Of course not- don't be ridiculous...love is for fools like Naruto...' Sasuke scoffed softly.  
'She's the one you wish to marry...do you not love her?' 'I have rid myself of love- I trust Sakura...trust and loyalty are all I need...' 'You love her. You've already admitted it to yourself.' Sasuke could feel his frustrating emotions rising.

"Sasuke?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts as she exited her room, now dressed in a small black and white, off-shoulder top with black shorts. "Hn." He nodded slightly, making his way to the door. Sakura sighed, her black and pink bangs beginning to fall around her face as she pulled her hair up, twisting it around a chopstick into a messy bun.

Sasuke ushered her out the door, closing it behind them. He followed slightly behind Sakura, watching her with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as always, his deep charcoal hues spying beyond his ebony bangs at her fragile form. The pale haired kunoichi could feel his eyes on her, but she wasn't sure if she hated it or not. She loathed him, he was everyone that ever left her behind- everything out of reach that taunted her from a distance, yet she couldn't help but want him- she wanted his eyes on her, she wanted his body near hers, she wanted...more. More than just tears, more than just a simple conversation...she wanted more than screams and blood- she wanted him to know all those night she was alone with nothing but broken pictures, nothing but forgotten memories. She wanted to break him.

"Sakura?" Her eyes drifted to his, now noticing that he had fully caught up to her pace. "Did you hear me?" He looked slightly concerned as she shook her head. "Gomen, I just got lost in thought..." His gaze returned to the village road leading to Ichiraku. "Hn. I was just commenting on your accomplishments in these past years. You seem to have done well for yourself." She nodded half-heartedly. "Hai, I suppose it seems as such, doesn't it?" She stopped short, looking in another direction. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" She returned her gaze to him and fronted a smile, something he would never call a smile, but it was more than she had alotted him since his return. "Its nothing. I have an errand to run before I meet the others...you go ahead and I'll catch up soon."

Shadows began to strech out across the road, the orange light of the setting sun fading over everything, blanketing the two figures who stood alone on the street. Sasuke watched the etheral figure before him walk away, her form burning with a nostalgic glow. 'Do you truly believe I will leave you behind again?' He could remember each time he had left her behind. When he had left her on the bench that night, betraying her and the village, when he had left to kill his brother, betraying himself. He had left her behind so many times, often not knowing if he would return, but all of that was gone now. He had returned, and each time- it was for her.  
'Because you love her...' 'No, I respect her.' 'You want her'  
'No, I need her.' 'Why'  
'I love her'  
'I told you.'

She was gone, but he could follow, and he would. Sakura walked slowly enough, running familiar thoughts through her head. 'It wasn't your fault.' 'Of course it was! It certainly wasn't anyone else's!' 'But you couldn't save him- there was nothing you could do...' 'EXACTLY. I was weak...I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save them.' And here she was again. The same graves, the same cold stones that never changed, never comforted, never apologized or sympathized. Just polished rocks with precious names. She had skipped a few visits in the past weeks. The few flowers sprinkled across the ground were dried and dying. They need to be replaced. It wrenched at her heart, but at the same time- she was sure it would have been worse to have come. This was a place of self-sacrifice. She offered herself to them, but they gave nothing in return. The pain never subsided, the guilt never faded, and they never returned.

However, tonight she would not shed tears for them. Tonight she was preparing for a mission, and she could not offer her strength to them, she had to keep her will. "Gomen nasaii Lee-kun...But tommorrow...we're all going on a mission together. You told me to be happy Rock Lee, and I have yet to find that in the deaths of others. I may never satisfiy myself as an assassin, but its all I have to feel alive." Her voice was barely a whisper above her own breath, but she nodded defiantly and unclenched her fists. Her lips pulled into a farewell smile just as a voice shot from the darkness.

"I knew I'd find you here..." A foxy grin stepped away from the shadows. "Naruto?" She let her smile slip away with a questioning gaze. "Sakura-chan, what's happened to us?" His deep blue orbs seemed to sadden as he became serious, looking between the smooth stones and her small form. She shrugged. "Life happened, Naruto." His voice was silky and adult, yet still held that innocence of his hyperactive childhood. "Sakura-chan. You use to be so happy..." He shook his head slightly as she looked away, staring dispondently. "I use to have something to be happy about." He blinked slowly, sighing. "Sakura-chan." She looked back at him. "Naruto-kun."

His hands were shoved in the pockets of the orange and black jacket that was hanging loose and unzipped, a black shirt beneath it. His wild and unruly masses of blonde hair shot in every direction as golden rays. A staring match- that was the only thing that ever resulted from these confrontations. And Sakura usually won. "Well Sakura-chan, I'm hungry! Let's get some ramen already..." He rubbed the back of his head with a large and goofy grin to play off the seriousness. She did nothing to object, merely followed by his side as they headed back toward the ramen shop, leaving the angled stones to their eternal silence.

Sakura's arms were pulled close to her body, trying to comfort her thoughts. It always bothered her when Naruto disapproved of her life. Naruto wore a small smile across his lips, stealing glances at the petite kunoichi. "One day Sakura-chan, you'll see..." He caught her hues with his confident smile. "Things will be better..." Sakura let a small and suprisingly genuine looking smile tug at her lips, her eyes beginning to glow with a fraction of the light they once possessed, turning to the dark path ahead as she whispered. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything." It was enough to satisfy his heart for the rest of the night, just to see Sakura smile in that way and speak in that tone- to see her eyes glisten with life, if only for a moment. That was enough.

Sakura blinked hesitantly, trying to help her eyes adjust to the bright lanterns of the Ichiraku. Naruto walked before her, taking a stool by Kiba, after which Hinata promptly took a seat on his lap and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Sakura remained in the shadows of the streets for several moments, watching her friends for several moments as her gaze roughly took in the blurry light uncomfortably. Suddenly, she felt a presence approach. Her focusing green hues shifted to find Sasuke had walked up beside her, looking distantly at the scene as well. She raised a brow accusingly. "Followed us, huh?" He didn't respond, making her sigh exasperated, both heading into the ramen shop.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called affectionately from Shikamaru's protective grasp. "Konbonwa Ino-chan...Shikamaru-san, its good to see you back safely from your mission..." She nodded politely, with dull emotion. "Have your injuries healed well, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, a little disconcerted at her attitude. "Hai, Arigatou." She gave a weak smile, taking a seat by Ino. A young lady came by, taking all the new orders- Naruto ordering for her so she wouldn't refuse. She glared at him, but huffed it away with annoyance.

Sasuke soon took a seat between Sakura and Naruto, carrying on a conversation with the dobe about whatever came from the kitsune's mouth. At times, he would catch pieces of Sakura's conversation behind him, but it was more one-sided as Ino explained Shikamaru's proposal to her a few weeks ago, before he left on his mission. "Oi- Sakura-chan! I almost forgot, Tsunade-sama told me to pass a message to you." Sakura's eyes lifted from the small bowl she had been picking at and stirring rather than eating. "Hai- she said that you would be pleased to know of some nins that were returning from a mission in the next few days, but she didn't tell me who." Sakura seemed somewhat confused, as did Sasuke as he turned away and again pretended to listen to Naruto's rambles.

Suddenly, the shop seemed quieter. Sasuke and Naruto looked over to find Sakura's mouth agape and her eyes wide- pure shock plastered on her features. Naruto said her name in concern- the first to follow her gaze to the door. There, coming in soaked and marred with blood and soil, were two dark figures dressed in black. One wearing an old and tattered Anbu uniform with no mask. "Sai?" Naruto questioned breathlessly, hardly above a whisper. The wet and dripping form smirked confidently, locking eyes with Sakura. "Hey ugly...miss me?"

The room was in awe as in one swift motion, Sakura darted across the room and...embraced him! Her own clothes becoming soaked and dirty as he lifted her up and spun her around with her own momentum. Her arms hung off his neck loosely as he set her down, giving her a concerned glare. "You need to eat something stupid...you're less fat than you were..." She raised a brow, smiling widely at his playful insult as she took his face in her hands, making his eyes question her. "I thought you were dead, you lying creep."

Naruto looked at Hinata, utterly confused and frustrated. His brilliant blue orbs rolled, scoffing at the scene. Sasuke, however, was glaring daggers at the ninja. He just bursts in and thinks he can steal Sakura? No way. The dark-haired man's companion coughed nonchalantly, catching their attention. "Er...Sai...I do believe we have business with Hokage-sama. You can catch up with Sakura-chan later..." Sakura's eyes focused on the figure, letting off a cool smile. "Yamato-san...its good to see you." She broke away from Sai, much to the Uchiha's pleasure, and gave the second stranger a quick hug.

"Hey stupid- you're soaked now, ya know?" She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Oh shut up, pervert...a year away and still no manners- so just get out of here and I'll talk to you later..." She nodded with an almost warm smile, making Sasuke's blood boil thicker. His fists were clenched tightly, too tightly, until finally the two men left. Sakura watched them leave and then returned to the counter, paying for her food and giving Naruto a brief glance. "Don't be late tomorrow, Naruto-kun..." As she turned to leave, Ino broke away from Shikamaru to follow Neji, who was following the Haruno out into the streets, concern and anger seemed to marr their features. Everyone immediately went outside when they heard yelling a few moments later.

"No, I don't! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Sakura jerked her wrist away from Ino's grasp. "I want you to wake up! You're killing yourself! It makes me sick to watch you act like this! And now that he's back you're just going to-" Ino pleaded desperately as Shikamaru ran up, trying to calm her down as Neji stepped in, agreeing with Shikamaru's 'troublesome' remark. "Sakura...calm down- Ino was only-" He was cut off too soon. "Well if I had it my way, things wouldn't have turned out- so- so- screwed up!" She sighed vehemently. "But I never get what I want...everyone dies around me. So how should I act!" Ino had hot tears threatening her blue orbs as her friend spoke, everyone staring in shock and pity at the scene as Sakura began to slowly break before them.

It was like watching a slow-motion disaster. "Sakura-chan...you think that-" Sakura began yelling again. "Hai Ino! Why don't you tell me what I think! Enter my mind again and try to disect me...I'm sure you can handle another week's worth of coma." -SLAP- A resounding echo seemed to quiet everything for miles. With one swift motion, Ino had gone from sympathetic, to cold. Sakura was stunned, but her heated cheek didn't hurt half as much as her heart. It ached deep within, and unlike the ghostly self guilt she burdened upon herself for her fallen comrades, this was regret for the living. And it would make her suffer like the living.

"Listen to me Haruno Sakura- You can sit in a dark corner of your house all freakin' day, feeling sorry for yourself and wasting away until there is nothing left, but don't you EVER forget that Rock Lee died to save my best friend, and you're just murdering everything he tried to salvage...This isn't your life Sakura- its his, and he trusted you with it..."

Sakura sighed, facing the ground as her dissheveled bangs shadowed her features. "Gomen nasaii, Ino-chan..." Everything had been said, and now, as if the words were scattered in blood on the ground, there was nothing to be done, but walk away. Sakura pulled her fingers into a hand seal, disappearing in a flurry of Sakura petals. The group soon dispersed awkwardly, wondering exactly how they would get through the mssion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo- intense. I leave off with lots of tension. o well! hope you liked it. this is sasusaku, so no worries, even tho Sai is in there, I just felt like throwing him in right before sasusaku fluffiness! which is next chappy most likely R&R!

Translations:

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)

Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry 


	8. Bring me Down Break my Heart

last chappy was a bit intense, ne? Well, this chapter is going to be -like wow. 0.0 ...got big plans...just read and see. R&R- ENJOY! 

A/n: to answer your question, icygirl2, and I'm sure a few other people's questions- yes, the fight between them was about Sai. This chappy or the next will bring up more details for exactly why they were mad. so look for an explaination of that. Ja ne!

Chapter 8

Her still figure sat high in the tree tops, hidden deep within the dense canopy- only trickles of moonlight piercing the darkness. Below were the carved stone monuments she always visited. She could hear them distantly calling her name, the others, she could feel their chakra come and go as they searched for her in vain. It wouldn't make a difference. What they were looking for was nowhere to be found. It didn't exist. They were looking for pieces, but she had yet to fall apart. They were looking for Sakura, but she didn't know who she was anymore. Sakura was lost, so who was she?

Certainly not Sakura, because that was a young and naive girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, and had it broken too many times to count. Not a Haruno, because the clan was dead, and they were kind and peaceful people. Not Tsunade's prodige, for she had traded her title as best medic for top assassin- and healers did not destroy the way she did. Not a member of Team 7, because they had disbanded long ago- seperately following their own broken dreams. She had nothing, nothing that would identify her, or tell someone who she was. Nothing to tell herself who she was. An Anbu assassin- perhaps that was it, she was the coyote, and thats how most knew her now. That small mask and the tattoo tracing her skin, as much as she searched them, they never gave her answers, or told her who she wanted to be.

She sighed heavily, trying to relieve herself of the unseen burden placed on her chest. "Perhaps I taught you too well, Sakura-chan. Your chakra is impossible to find." A silk voice lifted gently as a figure stepped away from the wood of the tree, sitting next to her with an implied smile beneath his mask. She fronted a smile that didn't suit her. "Thank You, Kakashi-sensei. So if its so impossible, how did you find it?" She raised a brow accusingly. He chuckled lightly, running a hand back through his silver locks. "Good guess..." He turned his gaze down to the ground, though it was too dark and too high to see it, the sounds of someone calling Sakura's name was apparent. "Naruto's looking for you...I think they all are- they just don't know where to look..."

She looked past her dangling feet for a moment, drinking in the darkness and voices below before turning her eyes to the sky once more. "They'll give up soon, they always do." He looked over the kunoichi reminiscently for a moment, then opted for a change in subject. "I see Tsunade-sama did a good job of healing your wounds." Sakura looked back into his eyes, confused for a moment, but relaxed with a stoic gaze. "Hai, but she was very upset that I wouldn't tell her what happened." "Hmm- I suppose she was."

There was a small pause in the conversation as Sakura's eyes traced the sky through holes in the leafy ceiling of the forest canopy. "Kakashi-sensei." His gaze turned to fall on her, barely illuminated by strands of soft light. "I don't know what to do. I- I need you to...I need you to tell me what I should do..." He was suprised by her declaration and uncertainty, and even more suprised that she didn't turn away, but looked straight at him- a damp glow threatening her pleading hues.

His shocked expression remained on hers. Here was his former student, an elite kunoichi- pleading with him like a wounded animal wishing to die. How could it have come this far? How did he let her slip so badly? He felt as though he had let her down. "Sakura..." His voice trailed as she looked away, a broken smile on her lips as a bitter chuckle escaped them. "I just...I can't seem to let go." Her labored breathes were heavy indications of the tears that were falling as she hung her head low, silver drops hitting her bare legs or disappearing into the oblivion below.

"I've tried...I swear I've tried- but- " She seemed to choke on the words in her throat every now and again, Kakashi listening intently as she spilled her heart. "I just...I can't let him go...but I can't forgive him! WHAT- What am I supposed to do! It just wasn't suppose to be like this...I wasn't suppose to love him anymore..." Kakashi smiled softly under his mask as her words trailed off into whispers, his voice sympathetic and kind. "But you do love him...and I don't think you can change that." She looked at him with eyes that leaked out too many emotions. "I have to. I'm no longer free to love anymore- I'm not the childish girl I use to be..."

She pulled herself up, standing with her back to the older man solemnly. "But Sakura- you have to let this go...you've said it yourself- Revenge will never bring you happiness- killing Kogeru isn't going to make you happy." She gave a humourless chuckle. "I gave up on happiness long ago, Kakashi. Now all I want is vengence." He sighed heavily with a serious look. "But Sakura-" "But nothing Kakashi-sensei. If you taught me anything, it was to survive. To protect those around you at all costs. I'm going to survive this- I'll make sure everyone around me is protected, and if I must trade my love for their lives, so be it. Its more than a fair trade."

Kakashi shook his head, running his fingers back through the silver strands with a sigh as his eyes turned away from her. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sakura." And with that, his voice faded into whispers and he disappeared into the shadows. Sakura lowered her eyes from the large moon, letting her mind wander as she sat back down. Perhaps she would stay a while longer.

It seemed lonely, but she didn't mind. Voices came and went in the darkness below her. One by one, her friends came by looking for her. Well, most of them. Naruto had come by while Kakashi was still around, then Ino came by with Shikamaru following. They only stayed for a few minutes, calling her name and shouting apologies to try and coax her out, but she only listened with an indifferent and stoic gaze- eyes fixed on the darkness below or the moonlight above. Ino seemed to feel guilty, by the sound of her voice- she was determined to see Sakura, but Shikamaru eventually convinced her to leave. After a few moments of peace, she could feel Tenten and Neji below her. Sakura could hear Tenten softly call her name, but nothing too loud. Their chakras came and went rather quickly- Neji knew that if Sakura didn't want to be found, there was nothing he could do.

Eventually, everything stayed quiet. Hours passed by slowly before Sakura made herself return home. She had an important mission in the morning and she needed rest, whether she cared for it or not. She passed through her door in her reserved fashion, but stopped when she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. She picked it up, rather confused, and attempted to read the script in the dim lighting.

Heard about your mission. I'll see you off tomorrow. Be careful stupid. We'll catch up when you return.  
-Sai

She huffed slightly, almost wanting to smile, but she didn't have the heart. She layed the note on a table by the door and made her way into her room. The darkness was comforting, and the moon was flooding in through her open windows, drowning everything in its soft glow with her pale curtains shifting in the night breeze. She stripped away most of her clothing and was ready to crawl into the sheets when something else caught her eye. There, on the chair next to the window where Sasuke had slept, were flowers. A small vase holding a few orchids was conveniently placed in the shadows, a little card hung over the edge. She picked it up gently, curious about her new gift. "I can't believe Sai would sneek in my window to-"

I didn't want to disturb you in your tree. I left these instead.  
Get some rest, I'll be by to pick you up in the morning.  
Be ready when I arrive.

-Sasuke

She was astonished. Sasuke had left her flowers? He had found her in that tree? She didn't even think he had come looking for her. Baka. What was he trying to do! Sending her flowers. How- how stupid. Thats what it was, stupid. She sighed, leaning down and tracing her fingers over the soft petals, breathing in the heavenly scent. She layed the card aside, getting back to her bed. So he was picking her up in the morning. This was going to be a long mission. And that card...it screamed Uchiha. She shifted her head on the pillow, turning her face to the window and staring at the flowers bathing in moonlight. She sighed, trying to let her thoughts drift- beckoning sleep to take her away. However, sleep hadn't been her ally in many years- often coming when it chose to, if it came at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No- Lee!" She wasn't sure if the thought had connected to her vocals, but her mind was screaming it so loudly, everything was moving so slowly- she didn't understand how it had all happened without her noticing. "LEE-KUN!" There. That one was definately spoken. She could feel her throat burning from the intensity. She just wanted to keep calling his name- perhaps he would hear her and come back. Hai, any moment he would open those sparkling hues and look at her in the same old way, comfort her with that smile and feed her sweet lies. She waited, but nothing happened.

She could feel the chakra pumping from her body, filtering every piece of life she had into his. His cuts were mending, but she wasn't focused- he was too severely injured. He was far beyond her reach now. There he lay, the green beast of Konoha...his head in her lap as she wept for him, his body sprawled along the ground with no glory or pride, just a curtain of death. She could hear Neji, his defeated and horrified tone in the background- were those his hands on her shoulders? Surely not. Why would he want to pull her away? She belonged here with Lee-kun, she should have died here. So where was her heroic end? Why was it not her? She begged for death...this must have been a mistake- a mistake she caused.

He was getting cold. His youthfulness was draining from him, as he would say. Were those tears on her cheeks? It was a fog. She hated this thickness that death brought. As if she were constantly screaming. She remembered it well, and feared it would never leave. Only Lee had lifted this cloud her parents death had brought on her, so now how was she to ever get out now? Seconds were passing like years, perhaps she really had died here by Lee-kun. No. She wasn't so lucky. Life had never been that fair to her. She knew better.

Neji's voice again. She could hear it from the haze of her thoughts. All she could feel was Lee's warm blood on her body, soaking her. His cold, soft skin as he layed in her lap, wasting away. She just needed to hold him a bit longer. She didn't want to know that this was real, but she didn't want to let go either. She didn't want to lose him. Was she still screaming his name? It didn't matter. Nothing she did would matter anymore. He had sealed her fate. The moment he took his last breath, she would die for the rest of her life. She wasn't ready- she wasn't ready to let go.

Had she lost track of time? No. It was losing track of her. She had fallen through its cracks. Neji was carrying what was left of his teammate on his back. She could tell by his face that something inside him was broken- she had worn that same expression when her parents died. She supposed she was wearing it now, she couldn't tell, she didn't care. She just followed in silence, like a lamb to slaughter. How long had they been walking? It seemed as though they had walked to the corner of the earth. She was breathing steadily, a good sign that her injuries hadn't done any long-term internal damage. But how she wished her lungs would just fill up with blood and drown her. She had moved a fingers over a kunai several times, pondering on the idea of forcing it into her lung and choking up blood. Perhaps she would pierce her heart, that would make the pain subside. She was sure of it. She would have tried it if Neji hadn't been watching her so closely. No- that wasn't it. They both knew he wasn't capable of stopping her if she suddenly tried her hand at death.

It was Lee. He held her back, even now. So many people were holding to her with selfish thoughts. Naruto, Ino, Neji, and even Lee. Tsunade and everyone in the village as well. They were all keeping her from what she really wanted. To be swallowed up in the earth- cut down quickly, instead of this. Anything but this. But Lee, he would never forgive her. None of them would.

Was that Naruto's hand on her shoulder? No- of course not. He was gone. He had left too. She remembered it clearly. 'But- where is he? Naruto-kun!' 'He's dead, of course.' She shook her head violently. 'No- he wouldn't! He isn't!' 'But look around- he isn't here...he left you behind...just like Sasuke- just like all the others. Even Kakashi left you behind.' It was true. Kakashi and Naruto had been called away on missions. Naruto's was a long mission that would last him a year- he wouldn't be returning for another 3 weeks. Kakashi had left not too long ago, but wouldn't be coming back to Konoha for another couple of weeks. They had left their kunoichi in Lee's care, and now it seemed no one would catch her as she fell from heaven once more.

What was he saying? She couldn't make out the words being said as she clenched her fists tightly in her lap, tracing the coffin before her. He was going to rest beside her parents. In a graveyard full of KIA members, a field of heros. LIAR- didn't he swear he wouldn't leave her! It didn't matter. They all lied anyway. Flashes of her days on the floor came and went. She had layed on that hardwood floor in her home for days. The same spot, the same tears, the same pain...the same fading memories. Uchiha Sasuke turning his back. She had collapsed here. The Haruno's massacre. She had curled up here. Rock Lee sacrificing himself. She had crawled here. Here, where she memorized the patterns of the wood, where she made puddles of her tears, where she was broken and never found.

Perhaps she was still laying there, even now. She always felt she had left something there, maybe she just never got up. Maybe she had died there.

'Sakura-chan...I want you to move on...I want you to live- live for the day when you'll be happier...the day when my Sakura-chan will smile like she use to...for me...' He echoed to her from somewhere far away.

'Hai my Haruno- leave all these thoughts and take up a peaceful existence...it will be so much easier to take your life if you hand it over...' And there it was, the voice that could slit her throat in her dreams. A vicious dream was turning fatal with the echo of his memory. 'Ko- Kogeru...I'll kill you- so help me- I'll watch your blood stain my hands and enjoy it...' His hands caught her throat with a distant laugh.

Sakura shot up to a sitting position, rippling her sheets with her sudden movements as she gasped for air, her hands immediately on her neck. She stared wildly into the room, searching with desperate intent. 'A dream...another pathetic nightmare- thats all.' She convinced herself half-heartedly as she pushed her feet over the bed, checking her clock to find it was only a few minutes before she should get out of bed anyway. she pulled on her first set of clothing, then placed her Anbu uniform over it. She strapped her mask to her side as she ran a brush through her baby pink strands. Her features contourted in an unpleasing manner when she looked herself over- unfortunately to be a successful 'distraction', she couldn't die her hair black for this mission. Most men found her innocent pink hue irresistable.

A short, hard knock rang off her door. She grabbed her bag and met him in the doorway, slinging it over her shoulder. He noticed that she looked- unusual. Of course the solid pink hair was a pleasantly familiar sight, but something about her eyes- he couldn't tell what was behind them. They walked in silence until they reached the gates- Naruto waving from a distance to them, his other arm around Hinata who clung to his waist. Neji was chatting with Tenten and Ino, a deep resolve set on his face. Sasuke made something of a low growl in his chest, making Sakura follow his gaze to find Yamato and Sai off to the side. Before she could even acknowledge their presence, Ino had called her name and started walking over to her.

She silently dreaded the impending conversation, but simply gazed back at the approaching blonde with no emotion. "Sakura- I- I just wanted to apologize for last night...I was being stupid- I was just worried...about you...after everything that happened and everything he did to you- I was just afraid. I was afraid of losing you again..." Sakura fronted one of her smiles, trying to accept Ino's apology. "Its alright Ino...I appreciate your concern. I'm sorry I worried you..." She tried to fill her voice with forgiveness, but to no avail- yet Ino seemed please with this, so they left it at that.

Sasuke was utterly confused, but said nothing as they moved toward the group. Sai and Yamato smirked as they waved to Sakura. Naruto and Yamato now seemed to be having some sort of conversation as they approached, Sai looking over Sakura lightly. "Looks nice- probably not half as good as whats underneath, ne?" She rolled her eyes as he smirked viciously. Ino and Tenten looked over from their conversation with a questioning gaze. "Sakura- is this it? I mean, just three seems short-handed...don't we need four kunoichi?" Ino looked between them with a diconcerted glare, Shikamaru holding his arm around her waist securely as she crossed her arms.

Tenten raised a brow as a voice answered for Sakura. "Well, well...so you guys doubt yourselves already? Looks like you really will need my help." Sakura smirked as a the blonde sand-nin jumped down from the top of the wall confidently. "Its about time, Temari." The young girl rolled her eyes at Sakura's comment, smiling back playfully. Sakura turned back to the entire group, a serious look plastered on her face. "Alright- so that makes all seven of us. Four kunoichi and three nins...let's get out of-" She was cut off by a strong female voice approaching.

"So Sakura- you think your leaving without letting me see you off?" Tsunade walked up with a pair of nins at each side, her arms folded with a smirk set on her features. Sakura sighed, raising a brow. "Of course not, Tsunade-sensei." She turned her gaze back rigidly, continuing with her speech. "So- I assume we can complete this mission within the following week, two at most...so say your goodbyes and lets get going..." She glared and Ino and the others, turning back to Tsunade. "You were saying?" Tsunade rolled her eyes slightly, scoffing lightly. "Well then Sakura-chan, I will see you when you return...just make sure to be careful..." Sakura nodded respectively as Sai caught her attention.

She walked over to him dispondently, Sasuke's eyes watching her with disgust as she took a few steps toward him. "Sai. Its good to see you before I go." He smiled, one of his plastic grins. "In a whole year- in a whole three years...you're very different from the young girl I met as a child." He let his lips slip into something awkard, something of a frown. "Just be careful, my reckless Haruno." He stared deeply into her ocean green hues as she nodded half-heartedly. There was a paused silence for several moments before something latched onto Sai's arm loosely, making him smirk widely.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend, Sakura-chan?" Temari declared with a smile, playfully taunting Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi laughed slightly, raising a brow. "Depends- Are you trying to flirt with mine?" She casually taunted the blonde. "Well- I'm not much for sharing, but Sai-kun is plenty for both of us, ne?" Her grin widened as she circled her finger around his chest, catching Sakura's eyes with hers. Sakura laughed contently, rolling her eyes. "Alright now, Temari-chan, lets save the foreplay for the victims- 'Sai-kun' has a big enough ego as it is..." Sai looked away with a scoff, enjoying the kunoichi at his arm unti lshe pulled away with a pretentious giggle.

"You're right, I really should save the teasing for those naughty nins..." She smirked lightly at Sakura, who did the same, both seeming to have something underlying in their features. It made Sai uncomfortable- as if they would use and abuse him all in the same moment. Here were two vixens, almost exactly alike- both broken and using the shards of their hearts to tear open others. This was going to be a long mission.

Naruto laughed nervously to break the silence, rubbing the back of his head as everyone started to look away from the scene that had just unfolded. "Well Sakura-chan, I guess we should go..." Naruto commented, turning back to Hinata and lightly kissing her forehead as she told him to be careful. They whispered their caring words for each other and parted with a final, deep kiss. Shikamaru and Ino did something of the same, then Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged glances, along with serious words. "You better take good care of her, Uzumaki." The young jounin growled out. "Just make sure my Hinata-chan is safe, Nara." They nodded in agreement, waiting to leave.

Sakura sighed, turning back to Sai as she noticed him and Sasuke were in some sort of staring match, glaring daggers at each other. She grabbed his attention as Temari began to take interest as well. His voice was nothing but a low growl of deep concern as he began glaring at Sasuke again. "You paired with that Uchiha?" She pulled his eyes back to her by placing a finger over his lips, looking up into his questioning gaze with a small, forced smile- shaking her head lightly. "Don't concern yourself with such things...we'll have lunch when I get back- promise." Her words seemed reassuring, but he still held that look of resolute anger as he suddenly embraced her and looked back up at Sasuke.

"I swear Uchiha- you better bring them back safely if you know whats good for you..." Sasuke had just watched the whole scene, and was not pleased. He simply turned away from Sai's comment and began to follow Naruto and the others as Temari and Sakura brought up the back. The large gates closed securely behind them as they disappeared into the distance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group had picked up their pace- now racing through the forest canopy at blinding speeds. It was almost noon of their second day traveling and they had already crossed their halfway mark. The mission had been fairly quiet so far, Sakura refusing to say much except that which was relevent. They would arrive to their destination soon, but they were having to be cautious, which was dragging out travel time. Naruto and the others were now arguing about something less than interesting ahead of Sasuke and Sakura, who were bringing up the flank. Sasuke was watching Sakura distantly every now and then, his eyes drifting to her almost involuntarily.

Sakura noticed. Eventually, she looked over to meet his gaze, trying to question his glances. He sighed, dodging another small branch in his way. Those eyes. Such green fragile pools of pain. He could drown in those eyes. Die softly without regret just to know what was beyond them. He retreated his cole hues back to the figures ahead- trying to seem indifferent to the kunoichi at his side. Sakura felt his eyes roll away from her, unsure of why he had been staring in the first place. She was sure he was thinking about Sai. She scoffed at his jealousy, yet she couldn't explain the feeling she had in her own heart. Her mind was screaming something, but she couldn't make it out.

Hours later, they found themselves a small clearing near a creek where they began to set up camp. As dusk began to approach, Sakura and the other kunoichi left site to prepare for the mission. Naruto pulled out his communication piece, giving Sasuke and Neji theirs as well. He strapped his in his ear, pulling off his jacket and putting on his mask. All three boys were now clad in their Anbu gear, testing their communication devices and awaiting the girl's return. The kunoichi weren't too far away- bathing in a small spring and changing into their clothing- or lack thereof. Tenten was the first to finish, her chocolate hair falling away from its normal chinese buns to hang down to her mid-back with light make-up. Her clothing was less than subtle with a black, sleeveless top that cut off under her chest and clung to her curves tightly, coming up around her neck and crossing over like a chinese dress. Two wrist guards of black and silver extended from between her fingers to her middle arm, hiding several weapons comfortably. Very short and tight black shorts clung to her lustfully, revealing the full of her legs, all the way down to her small heeled ankle boots, which also concealed a good many weapons.

Ino was next, half her block locks up in a pontytail and the other cascading over her shoulders. A dark purple chinese dress held to her body smoothly, made into two pieces by the fishnet holding it together in the center to reveal her flat stomach. The bottom half was extremely short with a pair of even shorter black shorts underneath. Two cuts extended up the sides and across the chest, and it was almost backless as it dipped down in the back. She pulled on comfortable boots that came up to her knee, hiding weapons in them and in her dress as well.

Temari smirked as she looked over at Sakura- both wearing promiscuous outfits of their own. Temari's normal hairstyle was decorated with jewels and chains with trinkets as well as soft ribbons. She smoothed out a long navy blue skirt that was slit into two pieces on either side, extending all the way up to the hip. Her top consisted of only a strip of navy blue leather around her chest, a long necklace draping her neck and fishnet arm warmers with strapped boots. Unlike Ino and Tenten, her make-up was darker and more dramatic, accenting her outfit and light eyes.

Sakura's make-up was somewhat dark, yet enticing- but it was hardly noticeable with her outfit. A tight lacey corsette curved nicely at the top to lift her figure and cut off above her stomach. Its dark crimson was only accented by the black lace and black silk ribbons that tied it up in the back. A thick black ribbon was tied neatly around her neck and leather strips were strapped around her upper arm. A lowrise black skirt came up lustfully short, but was protected by an impossibly short pair of black shorts underneath. She had just finished pulling up her long fishnet stockings that reached her knees and went down to a small pair of leather boots that strapped around her ankles. Her bangs fell into her face seducatively as her short pink strands brushed against her shoulders. Weapons were slipped and strapped everywhere, hiding comfortably in the skimpy apparel.

Yes, these four girls could kill a man with a single glance. Hold his beating heart in their hands or stop it in an instant- they would hardly need their stowed away kunai. They looked between each other, cold glances were beginning to take over their features- seduction seeping into their eyes and dripping from their lips as they readied themselves for their performance. They felt dirty already, but this was the life of a nin. Sakura and Temari were more thrilled than the other two, more excited than they should be. They gave each other one last glance, before nodding in approval and starting back toward the camp.

Moments later, the four kunoichi entered the clearing in the fading light, the male nin hardly recognizing them- and hardly able to control themselves. The four girls circled them like prey, evil glints and smirks marring their features as they held their hands on their hips, speaking sweetly. "Whats the matter, Sasuke-KUN? Don't you like it?" Temari teased the boy who was doing exactly as the other two, trying to look everywhere else BUT the girls. They laughed contently. "Hai Neji- Don't you like it?" Tenten ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the boy before her, his crystal eyes gazing to the side- stealing glances at her every few moments as a blush crept over his cheeks. "Tenten..." He growled warningly, yet it was less than convincing. She pressed herself against his chest, receiving a dissaproving glare from the Hyuuga as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. "C'mon Neji-KUN..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright Tenten- there will be plenty of time for that AFTER the mission..." The chocolate-haired girl playfully frowned, releasing herself from the boy. Sakura looked between the group, satisfied with what met her eyes. "Well then, the location where our informants spotted Shirei nins is close by- we're going to go in, get caught and taken back to the camp...you guys just survey and follow. When we reach the base, you'll have 15- maybe 20 minutes to finish off all the lower enforcements surrounding the camp while we keep the elite Shireis busy...it should be plenty of time considering most of them will be asleep on the outskirts...after that, find your way to the center- thats where we'll be entertaining the elite nins...just sit back and watch until we take them out." She smirked viciously, but her expression turned dark. "But I swear- if any one of you interrupts us- I'll deny knowledge and kill you myself."

She gazed at Sasuke, as if warning him. "And if you get into trouble?" Neji's comment pulled her eyes to him. "You'll know it. It won't be hard to tell if we're drowning...but don't make a single move unless blood is spilled." She seemed defiant, but their eyes questioned her- as if they didn't agree. However, no protests were made and they began to head out, anxious about the upcoming battle.

Sakura and Naruto led the way, swiftly cutting a path through the trees to their destination. "I don't like this, Sakura." Naruto's cerulean blue orbs stared ahead seriously, his mask pulled up off his face. Sakura sighed, her electric green hues looking down, then back to the path. "I know, Naruto...everything will be alright- you'll see, life will go on tomorrow- no matter what happens tonight." The blonde ninja smirked half-heartedly with a small laugh, looking over at the scantily dressed kunoichi. "You always say that, Sakura-chan. Why?" She shrugged slightly, pushing off another tree branch. "It's true, ne?" He shook his head, directing his attention to the path. Both leading ninja dropped abruptly from the trees, followed by the rest of the team as they all met in a dark secluded area of bushes. "Stay close until we reach the camp- then get it done quickly and cover us. We'll finish it from there." They nodded in agreement to one another and split, girls going out onto the path as the boys disappeared into the darkness.

It was quiet in the forest- the stillness of the dark was unsettling, but the two ninja were finishing their scout duty for the night and didn't quite notice. Their shuriken were readied in an instant as silk voices surrounded them. "Well, well...you boys look lost." Four girls sauntered out of the shadows, husky whispers and seductive laughs rolled off their tongues, lust filling their hues and spilling from their lips. "And what do we have here?" The first man smiled hauntily, chuckling softly until his partner nudged him cautiously. "Who are you and where did you come from?" He questioned scornfully, trying to keep his hormones in check.

Temari smiled sweetly, biting the edge of her lip innocently. "Are you afraid of us? We are just a few 'innocent' girls from the local trading village...we -ahem- love to trade with the passing ninja..." The men raised a brow suspiciosly, but suggested the girls be taken back to the camp for 'questioning'. The four girls gave each other a defiant glance as they were led back through the forest. They asked the boys pointless questions in a flirtacious manner, laughing darkly. It didn't take long before they spotted a large fire in the center of an encampment, sleeping nins located some distance away and out of sight from the fire. Sakura wondered inwardly why they kept such a large fire going- it would certainly make them easy to find. Then she realized that they must have entered a large fortress- created by a jutsu, it would cover everything and make nothing seem out of place, covering the camp to almost inexistence. With such a chakra illusion- they could have been sitting inside Konoha and never have been spotted.

Two men exited a large tent as they approached. Their escorts spoke with them for a few moments and were then sent away as the two new nins smirked viciously. "Well- at least tonight won't be boring. Go bring the captain out- there will be death to pay if we don't save some for him." The second nin nodded, going back inside the tent for a few moments as the other nin, likely a jounin- looked over the girls. "Make yourselves comfortable..." Ino returned his smile. "Oh, don't worry- we plan on it..." She winked, her mind spitting disgusting things about the man as she continued her performance, her face never faultering.

The man sat down, Ino making herself comfortable at his side, draping her arm over his chest as he admired her dress- running his fingers over the delicate designs on the collar. His attention was caught for a moment as the nin returned from the tent, followed by a larger looking man with dark features. They both sat down by the fire as well, the larger of them- obviously the superior in the camp, gestured for Sakura and Temari as Tenten became preoccupied with the third man. Both girls sat on either side of him, though practically in his lap as he wrapped his large arms around their backs. He wasted no time in becoming aquainted. In the few moments that Tenten and Ino had allowed their distractions to run their fingers on their exposed legs, the larger man was interchanging between his two girls- nibbling at their ears and kissing on their necks and chests, caressing their shoulders and making it up to their lips slowly.

The boys mission was going smoothly- taking out the sleeping nins was a piece of cake, but their minds were on the kunoichi. They ran through it even quicker, trying to get back to cover the girls as soon as possible. Sasuke's mind ran over his thoughts as he killed mechanically. Sakura's clothing- her demeanor- her intentions- what was she thinking! No- not his Sakura...not like this- not the innocent little girl who had been assigned to his team when they were children. He couldn't help himself. He nearly lost himself when he saw her come out of the darkness in THAT. Her silk pink hair falling into those deep green orbs, that dark crimson sticking to her body- he wanted to rip away those delicate ribbons and bruise her with his lips. He shook away his thoughts, finishing his last nin. He couldn't think that way- not about Sakura...not until she was HIS. And she would be.

All three masked ninjas found their way back to the large flame, taking their places perched in the trees, concealed in the shadows. Sasuke's blood began to heat as he found Sakura, her figure engulfed in the glow of the fire. She was straddling a large man's lap, his hands cupping her face and tangling in her hair. He could barely make out what was being said between the men in their insatiable tone. "Slow down, Kogeru. We have all night. Besides- don't wanna tire yourself out with those two..." The young man smirked as Tenten continued to massge his shoulders, watching Sakura and Temari from the corner of her eye. Temari was also massaging her ninja's shoulders as he was content with Sakura. Ino had her back in the chest of her nin, letting him roam over her neck and shoulders with his lips, breathing in the scent of her hair every few moments.

Sakura eyed the man before her. His name and face had been burned in her memory for years, but her expression did not betray her. She remained content as he smirked at her, pulling Temari over his shoulder and kissing her heatedly for several moments before letting her return to her task, a flirtacious giggle escaping he let her go and returned his attention to Sakura. "You seem...familiar- where have I seen such a pretty little thing before?" His dark blue orbs questioned her intently from behind his light brown bangs. Yes, he was a rather attractive man, but to Sakura...he was the devil. He had done things to her that rivaled Itachi to Sasuke- giving her nightmares that fueled her anger and rage for the past few years.

"What's your name?" He questioned lightly, beginning to trace his lips on her neck once more, tangling his fingers in her hair as Temari looked over his shoulder at Sakura, waiting for her to give the signal. Sakura's eyes however, were dull and sullen- giving no sign of stopping the man. Temari looked over to the other two girls pretensiously, all inwardly waiting for Sakura to spill blood. "Don't you know me? I've always been yours..." She whispered darkly, nibbling on the man's ear as her hot breath tickled his ear. He laughed gruffly, preoccupied with his hands groping her skirt. "Come now, Kogeru..." She slipped a kunai from the top of her corset smoothly, shoving it into his chest in one quick motion- her voice filling with rage and deceit. "You don't remember your cherry blossom?" She smirked viciously as the other two men's short cries rang out behind her, their blood splattering the ground.

The girl's surrounded the nin as his eyes widened, his breathing labored and heavy as his pierced lungs filled with crimson that leeked from his lips. "Sa- Sakura..." A satisfied resolve set on his features as he stared her down, her form standing before him defiantly in the glow of the amber flames. He stood up, trying to gather himself enough to attack as the other girls fell into fighting stance. "NO- he's mine..." Her voice growled out, the fire reflecting in her dark green orbs. The boys looked on in horror from the tree tops, whispering confused words through their coms- trying to encourage one another to stay put. Sasuke wasn't convinced- he was ready to jump in, headstrong and violent. Watching Sakura and that man, his Uchiha blood was boiling.

He coughed out a laugh, choking on his own blood. "You'll go down- just like the rest of the Harunos..." She threw two shuriken, pulling a kunai from the back of her small top, as she charged him, throwing the remaining shuriken and lifting herself to kick the kunai still lodged in his chest. All four shuriken hit his shoulders, but he still managed to grab her leg as she drove the kunai deeper into his lung. He threw her back into a tree violently, cracking the trunk as she hit- a cry escaping her lips as she looked down, finding two kunai he had thrown into her thigh. She threw the kunai in her hand, piercing his forehead and killing him instantly before anyone could step in and do it for her.

She sank down, pulling the kunai from her leg- crimson now pooling on the ground as he head throbbed in her ears. She gasped for air, the hit making it harder to focus. The girls quickly made sure everyone was taken out as the boys shot out from the darkness, attending to Sakura and checking on the other girls. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, the girls had gotten no struggle- Sakura was a different story. Sasuke began patching up her leg, cleaning the wound as he cursed her for her carelessness. Sakura smiled weakly, lifting her eyes to meet Sasuke's concern. "Kogeru...he's dead..." Sasuke sighed, nodding as he finished his quick bandaging and began to pick her up.

Everyone was exhausted as the night wore on. They settle their new camp much closer to the abandoned enemy's. The hard part was over for now, but they would have to stay for a day or so to clean up any nins they may have missed. Fortunately, the return home would be shorter than the trip out- since they wouldn't have to be as covert. Neji figured they could make it back to the village in a day if they went uninterrupted. They planned to leave in the next couple days, as long as all the chakra from the Shirei turned out to be gone- which meant the mission would be completed in the week as expected.

Neji settled down against a log near the fire, Tenten curling up next to him with her head in the crook of his neck. Sleep took her fast as she listened to the intent beat of his heart, letting him stroke her hair contently. Everyone else slept some distance from the fire in a sleeping bag, except for Sasuke and Sakura. The pink hair girl watched the couple falling asleep, inwardly smiling. She knew they would deny it later, because they were always the type to keep secrets, but that didn't matter.

_Sweet like a kiss sharp like a razor blade  
I find you when I' m close to the bottom  
You cant appreciate the time it takes  
To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong  
And as I'm putting out the flame  
Somebody brings up your name_

_Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby Bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby Bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart_

At the moment, she found herself in Sasuke's lap. At first, she had started to protest, but his warm chest against her back was much too inviting as the stinging pain in her leg began to numb. She wouldn't dare move away, for fear of aggravating her injury. So here she was. Her head layed gently across his shoulder, feeling his breath in her hair as he filled his lungs with her scent. His arms wrapped around her protectively, giving her warmth that the fire just couldn't seem to match. Her mind was somewhat clouded, but she could feel it clearly. Something that made the whole night disappear- every bad memory and nightmare seemed to run and hide- they wouldn't dare haunt her while he was there. She sighed, shifting against him as she let herself surcumb to sleep.

_Six AM unruffled pillow  
Laughs out loud at my trusting heart  
It's like I didn't see the penny  
I missed the fountain by a couple yards  
If you would only stay gone  
Maybe I could move on_

_Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby Bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby Bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart_

He smiled inwardly, though his features remained stoic. This was his. And though he could hold it tonight- tomorrow it would surely be gone. Just a dream he had mistaken for something more. But not tonight. Tonight he would stay awake, just to feel her chest move up and down, to hear her heart beat steadily in time with his. To breathe in the sweet scent that belonged to only her, pulling it deep into his lung as if it would fade away. He stroked his thumb gently over her soft skin, his arms folded around her petite form. This was his. She was his. She always had been, and she always would be. He would make sure of it.

_OH! Baby baby baby __Bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby Bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart_

_Bring me down..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

wow- long chappy...and so much happened...lol. o well, lots more will happen in following chappies- so stay tuned! People will be hooking up left and right, not to mention fighting and all that...anyways, hope you liked it- R&R! Ja ne!

A/N: song at the end: Miranda Lambert- Bring Me Down

Translations:

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)

Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	9. Spilled Blood to Dream by

new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys- I'm totally loving it! You guys don't know how much your support means to me! I enjoy writing this fic alot and I hope you enjoy reading it. So here it is. (after an extremely long wait XP sorry- busy life) R&R!

Chapter 8

In another life, it was easier. There was love. No, perhaps I'm wrong. I don't remember love- only the hope of love. With that hope, came warmth. That warmth burned within me without reason and brightened my thoughts relentlessly. Yes, that life was always happier. I always illusioned myself with love. I always smiled and dreamed of a future that never came. I hid behind that mask of unphased smiles and unbreakable enthusiasm. I was in love, but not loved. I was cared for, but not loved. I was alive, but not loved. Being in love, I was naive. It didn't matter if the world came crashing down, halting and burning to ash- I was innocent and in love. It was easier then- when I was in love, but that was a lifetime ago.

In another life, I was dead. I died in your arms, don't you remember? I stood in your way, and you took that life from me. I think I gave it to you freely. My heart was already on the verge of dying. You held me that night, while I spent my last breathes. I didn't see the morning as I'd hoped. You only did it for pity. Trying to show mercy to a girl who cursed an unmerciful world. It didn't matter. I smiled at the end as you told me about forever. About infinity. You said what I needed to hear- or perhaps just what you needed to say, and let me go. I still remember your breath in my ear, the sickness overcoming me. Ironically, I lived the life of a ninja, but died as a commoner- not in heated battle, but lying sick in bed- death not at the end of a kunai, but choked out by fever. Life was always ironic fo me, so death was as well. I imagine you held me all night. I was gone before daybreak, but that was a lifetime ago.

In another life, you were mine. You belonged to me. I held your heart in my hands. You hid mine in your pocket. Our hands were made for each other. I was yours. We were grasped in forever and became legends. You told me of infinity, but this time- you showed me as well. It didn't matter, nothing but you and I- that's all there was. My sanctuary. Never let this go. We never did. There were no illusions and no pretending. Pieces were never torn or broken. No fears or vendettas. I needed you as you needed me. You wanted me as I wanted you. My heart was your heart. We held on until the world gave out, but that was a lifetime ago.

I have lived many lives. I have loved you in all of them. Whether you loved me or not.

-----------

'Why is it so cold on this floor now? Ah yes...no one was coming for me. I would be the only one to pick myself up from this familiar place I collapsed. No hands would violently assault my door- no arms would warmly wrap my body and take me away. No gentle words would wipe away the pools of tears that puddled around me- threatening to drown my dwindling existence. I swear this floor is much colder than it once was, despite the dim reflections of sunlight that are teasing me from the corner- peering through the transparent curtains of the window. It looks slightly warmer there. But no, it is out of reach. Warmth is a far away memory now. Comfort is an aspect that death has stolen from me.'

'I wanted to speak...I felt like calling his name once more, but I lacked the voice. My throat had been used for nothing but screaming and breathing. So I breathed- kept breathing...as he had told me to. I half expected Neji to come to my door, but he had to care for Tenten. She was broken as well now. I saw it in her eyes when she stole a glance at me this morning. Neji had been glancing my way during the entire ceremony, trying to hold Tenten together at his side. They both seemed to be asking me something, but I was too far gone to recognize them. Perhaps they were asking if I felt as they did. Guilty and broken. Hai- I have felt that way for a very long time. Yet, they will surpass this darkness- I belong to it. I am much too far gone now- lying here on this floor. I'm with him, letting my mind wander back to days when he would intrued through my door and interrupt my thoughts. I've been clawing at the gates of death for many years, praying for them to let me in. I've grown tired of the fight, and now I merely want to slip away- to be with them. All those who left me. They are all behind those relentless gates.'

'Hai. That funeral ceremony this morning. Why does this floor seem so much colder? It rejects me, still so cold- as though stabbing my skin to punish me for this. Maybe its just me. My body is colder. No flame resides in this heart now...he barely got the last one sparked. Do I really want to be this way forever? Do I have a choice'

-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-------

She was waking up. Her eyelids heavily opened from her light slumber, scanning the darkness mechanically- morning still several hours away. It had been a feather-like sleep, pleasant and warm...the kind she had not been allowed in lifetimes. Her memories had reaplyed like old movies, distant and untaunting- as if she were indifferent to them now. She shifted her weight slightly, scanning the camp. Sasuke stirred beneath her, causing her to lose focus for a moment. She breathed in the heavy scent of the man beneath her once more, to assure herself of where she was. Again, her mind was filled with pleasant nostalgia, as well as bittersweet reminders. She made sure he wasn't woken, then returned her veridian hues to the shadows. She could make out Neji and Tenten in the dark thickness, still huddled in a position they would surely forget in the light of day. Wisps of smoke rose gently from the ash of the long dead fire, embers only a memory of the heat it once provided. The small line of grey drifted up to the heavens steadily, curving and curling as it got higher- seemingly beckoning her to return to sleep- forget this dream. She could not. Oh, how she just wanted to stay in the quiet comfort of his arms. She wanted to ignore everything, just fall back asleep. She wanted to soak up Sasuke's warmth and savor its remnants, but it was never about what she wanted. Life had never cared for her wants or needs, certainly not now. So she regrettably pulled herself from his soft grasp, the night air sending cold fingers where his warm skin once pressed against hers. She let her gaze linger on him for a moment, before turning it to the darkness.

Fingers traced back through her dissheveled strands drearily. The bruises on her ribs, the deep stab wounds- these were nothing but nightmares now, with gratitude to her healing ability. It took time, and chakra, but her short rest did just enough. Now to complete her mission, her personal mission- kill the one who had stolen her life. Despite her effort, he lived. Though Kogeru wasn't exactly an S-class criminal, he was still an elite among the Shirei- helping to develop various shadow and spirit techniques. She had fiercely wounded him, yes- and thanks to medical training and some help from Neji, she had easily cut off his chakra completely. He would only last a few more hours, but he didn't deserve those hours- he didn't deserve to see daybreak. She gritted her teeth as she entered the forest, heading back to the camp where he lay, awaiting her.

Bodies were piled in various places on the outskirts of the destroyed camp. Countless numbers of lives that would have to be accounted for once the jounin clean-up teams were dispatched. She looked over a tent that they would be hunting through in the morning, then spotted a bloody mound several feet away, shrouded in shadow.

A coy smile pinned itself on her lips as she entered a secluded clearing where only hours earlier, a dirty little game had played out the fate of men. The last remaining of these unfortunate souls was now lying helplessly before her. Sakura's grin grew dark as she circled her prey, listening as his hushed voice tried to toy with her. "Well, I see my Haruno blossom has grown up quite a bit since I last saw her." He laughed to himself weakly, shifting under his wounds. "I'm sure they would have been so proud." She kicked him sharply, a fresh trickle of blood surfacing from his mouth as he coughed violently. A fresh set of raspy laughs echoed from beneath his coughs, his recoiled form looking back up at her.

"Come now, my dear- are you still cross with me?" He took a few uneasy breathes, still chuckling grimly. "I've told you what a favor it was...I mean, they were all merely distractions- and the green one was so annoying." This bought him a kunai in his torso, causing him to stop his taunting for a few moments, yet Sakura hadn't spoken as he thought she would. It took him several long moments to recover, but he pressed on- teasing her with every last breath. "My sweet little Sakura-chan...you're going to be perfect- you'll see." He paused, breathing heavily- as if death loomed over his eyes for a few moments, but then pressed on- Sakura's anger and confusion tensing her muscles around another kunai.

"...your chakra control is so much...like you mother's...such chakra...magnificent- your kekkei genkai will be...perfect." Her brow raised sarcastically, letting out a chaste laugh. "Idiot. I don't have a bloodline limit. And you don't have any time left- I'm tired of your nonsense." His smile curved across his lips tiredly one last time, his eyes already closed from blind exhaustion. "Hai, Haruno...that beautiful hair...your chakra- just like hers...you'll see..." "Shut up." Her brow furrowed in frustration as the kunai split through his flesh tenderly, peircing his heart with neat percision.

She forgot his words easily, entering one of the tents to begin the day's work early. She began sifting through papers that were layed out across a makeshift desk, most were only blank scrolls, but she soon came across the scrolls with orders on them. She glanced it over for a moment, before moving on to a few more scrolls. Eventually, she had all the scrolls seperated into those that were blank, those that seemed to have importance, and the seemingly insignificant scrolls- most with basic medical jutsus. She sighed, knowing that the scrolls that seemed blank, were probably the most important. Her eyes fixed to their stack. From what they had learned, the Shirei often used complex jutsus to diguise their information- making an important scroll seem blank was only one of their deceits.

Sakura breathed in deeply, stretching her sore muscles. For the moment, she had been put at ease, but she wasn't satiated as she thought she would be. The broken in her wasn't fixed. Everything was still heavy, and the ones she lost were still gone. Perhaps the problem was that she was still alive. She stepped back outside the tent, the sky already beginning to brighten with light lavenders and deep reds- even with dawn over an hour away. She looked over the body once called Kogeru. Perhaps she imagined that she would die in this fight. He was stronger than her at one time. She feared him at one time. But that was when she feared death. She didn't need fear anymore...she had emptiness- and it ran much deeper than fear.

"What are you doing out here?" She turned to meet the obsidian eyes that matched the silken voice. "Nothing. Just taking care of the mission." He raised a brow, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets- no doubt twirling a kunai out of habit. "Hn." He walked closer, his eyes moving over her stoicly. "And your wounds?" She turned away from him, walking toward a new tent to sift through. "Better."

Just before Sakura could enter the tent, or Sasuke could comment on her still wearing the ridiculous attire- a small explosion was heard in the direction of their sleeping comrades. Both took off in sprints without hesitation, finding everyone awake- with a few fresh bodies lying around. Sakura approached Naruto, her eyes roaming the casualties. "What happened?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Looks like we missed a few, but they were easy- Tenten just got carried away with the explosive tags." The said kunoichi rolled her eyes defensively, shifting a shuriken between her fingers. "So- what are you two doing up so early?" Naruto raised a brow, looking between Sakura and Sasuke questioningly.

"Finishing YOUR mission. I, for one, would like to leave. We should finish gathering the scrolls and materials and head back. The ANBU teams will be arriving soon anyway." Naruto grinned childishly. "Of course, Sakura-chan. If we finish today, we can head back first thing tomorrow morning." Everyone nodded in agreement, getting to work immediately. The girls- on behalf of the boy's relief, pulled their taunt ANBU uniforms over their current attire once again. Sakura immediately went through all the wounds of the group, systematically healing them. Her focus was then returned to the task of gathering the materials of the camp.

The day progressed slower than she'd hoped, but it wasn't without its amusements. A smile phased over her soft lips as she watched Temari push Naruto into the river when they broke for lunch. A sad reminiscent smirk followed it as she caught Neji and Tenten together. Tenten had followed Temari's lead with laughter and pushed the proud Hyuuga into the chilly waters, only to have him pull her in on top of him. Naruto made a frustrated comment about their 'activities', which scared them into seclusion. This comment was followed by Temari's comment about someone missing Hinata.

"Hey- where did Sakura-chan go?" The grinning fox was now confused as he searched the perimeters. Sasuke shot an unconcerned glance as everyone continued finishing what remained of their fish. "Forget it, she probably caught up with Tenten and Neji- lets just finish that last tent and get back to camp." The sand-nin stated boredly, leading the others back to the mission. Ino and Naruto shared a short look, but dismissed it and followed.

-------------

"Neji-kun..." Tenten's voice was barely a husky whisper as the Hyuuga squeezed his protective arms, his grasp wrapped tightly around the brunette that fit perfectly against his chest as his back rested comfortably against a worn river stone at the edge of the hot springs that bubbled at the base of the mountains- these same mountains that ran all the way back to Konoha, giving them their warm pools as well. He was content, her hair spilling into his- tangling them together ever further, his breath on her neck as she leaned into his shoulder, their legs intertwining beneath the silky waters. It had been much too long since they had spent time together. Especially like this.

Tenten laced her fingers over his, examining his hands unconsciously. They didn't need words; they never did. They had always known they were meant for each other- it was a red string from his heart to hers, unbreakable and unforgettable. He kissed her neck softly, nipping at the soft skin gently. She let out a pleasured sigh, turning to wrap her legs around him as her forehead tilted against his, staring at his lips before crashing hers into them slowly. His hands got lost in her dripping locks, pulling her close- as if he would choke without her.

-----------------

Sakura had laughed at herself for a moment. She was now walking aimlessly in the forest, taking a long route back to the camp as she continued to smile at herself dissapprovingly. A string tugged at her own heart, but it was frayed & severed. She had watched as Neji led Tenten into the hotsprings without a word, their eyes speaking without words. It was only brief, but the single moment she had seen them- it was enough of a reminder to tell her she still had a heart. Somewhere, it still lived- barely surviving in the shadows of everything she had drowned it in. Holding onto something even after she had emptied it. It seemed she would never escape.

She ran. Chakra holding her feet to the base of the tree- she ran straight up the trunk to the top, then stood there. She could see the mountains and valleys, the sky and the earth. Yet, she felt no closer to heaven. A deep breath and she was already on the outskirts of the camp. It was time to finish up- she needed to get back. Even on missions- the only times she could focus, were no help to her now. Her problems were getting harder to avoid by the day. She would talk to Sai when she got home. It would all be alright.

That night was quiet, but it came and went quickly. Neji and Tenten remained to themselves near the fire. Naruto and Sasuke were discussing the dispatch and elimination of Sound from a few years earlier, as well as current missions and Sasuke's absence. Sakura caught short parts as she studied over a scroll in a nearby tree. Ino and Temari talked shortly before heading to bed. Sakura never followed. She remained in the tree until Naruto began to fuss over her, then she pretended as though she was going to do as he asked, but never did drift to sleep. By morning, she could feel the ANBU units approaching, which woke everyone else as well. The clean-ups teams gathered the things and began their investigations, relieving Sakura and the others to return.

Sakura gave her reports to one of the Anbu, taking most of the blank scrolls with her. She watched dispondently as Kogeru's body was mechanically loaded to be diposed of. "Sakura." She turned without hesitation as Sasuke had said her name. They began the trip back to Konoha, Ino and Temari laughing at something about Naruto and Hinata, Tenten chiming in with a comment from Neji's side, while Sasuke walked a few steps in front of Sakura- who pulled up the rear, both silent.

-  
phew...started school again...hopefully getting thru that. Sorry bout the REALLY long wait...i've barely had time to breath...but here it is. Like it or leave it. R&R!

Translations:  
Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)

Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	10. Tag, you're it

here's another. hope you enjoy- this is where it really gets fun :) ...I'm so evil... lol. R&R!

Chapter 10 

The resounding chatter from the front become but a murmur the farther back she dropped. She was quite a few steps behind all the others, Sasuke being the closest to her- silently walking ahead of her as he had been all day. Her eyes inadvertently drifted to her friends, veridian hues scanning their animate forms. A ghostly smile drifted onto her lips as she remembered several years before, an insignificant memory of a happier time. The frown drifted back to smother the smile. It had been this way for several days, just uneventful travelling home, but she didn't mind. Sakura's eyes were diverted to the ground, her mind drifting back to efficiency mode: how long until they returned? her report to Tsunade-shisou? her next mission? Feet? -Wait.

Sakura's emerald orbs shot up, Naruto standing directly in her path with a mischievious grin- everyone else in the background watching with almost the same expression, as if trying to supress fits of laughter. Had she missed something? This was annoying. "Naruto." She stated flatly, awaiting his explaination. His smirk widened as he raised a finger and pressed it against her shoulder gently. "You're it." Everyone jumped away eagerly, Naruto bounding off anxiously- stopping short in a tree to taunt his friend. Sasuke was still a bit clueless as he stood by watching. "Naruto- " Sakura's angered and annoyed expression faded as she smiled up at him, remembering their childish traditions. "READY OR NOT!" The kunoichi darted into the trees, chasing her teammates into the canopy- everyone heading toward Konoha at blinding speeds. Laughter echoed as leaves fell softly through the forest- Sasuke watching as Sakura chased everyone with a light expression. It was strange to see her revert back to this, as if she were a genin again.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, you're not even trying!" Naruto's taunts could be heard for miles, until a thump was heard. "NOT TRYING, HUH?" Sakura's laughter sang out like music, then her form disappeared into the forest once more. "You're it, Naruto!" The fox grinned slyly, returning to the game. This one thing- so simple and innocent, was a tradition from their chunnin days. Of course, Sasuke had never really had the chance to participate. Whenever a large number of the former rookie nine went on a mission, someone would always remember to start the game- a simple and amusing way to pass the time on their last length to Konoha. How it was started, no one remembered, no one cared. Just another tradition, not to be broken.

"Hey Ino-pig, why don't you strip down to your mission clothes- give Shikamaru a show!" Sakura laughed cleverly, yelling to her friend some distance away- both running from Tenten, who was the game's owner at the moment. "Funny Sakura- very funny! I will if you will!" Sakura smirked, looking over her shoulder, intrigued by this idea. "Well- I bet Tenten wouldn't do it!" The said weapons mistress accepted this challege openly. "Oh yea- watch me! I say we all go back like that- we'll have the boys drooling again!" She laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes, but looked over just in time to see Ino being tagged. "HA- your it!" Tenten screamed triumphantly, rushing away as they all paused in opposite tree branches. Tenten pulled off her ANBU uniform- followed by the others. Temari smirked from the background and copied the behaviour, making a comment to attract attention. "Is this just something to piss the boys off?" Everyone nodded in agreement- smiling devilishly. Truly, they were all thinking the same thing- wearing both outfits was getting unbearably hot in the exceptionally warm afternoon- and the under garmets were ALOT more comfortable. As soon as fishnet and leather were exposed once more, all the girls took off with giggles and smirks, catching up to the boys.

"You are NOT wearing that in public. Not into Konoha." Neji growled at Tenten as she teased him, jumping ahead of him in her skimpy attire. She smiled innocently. "But Neji-kun, its SO hot." She mockingly fanned herself, touched his shoulder gently-then ran off to cath up to the other girls. "Oh- I guess you're it!" She called back with laughter. It was late afternooon, Konoha wouldn't be far now. Everyone would be waiting for them near the gates as soon as they were spotted coming in. Sure enough- they came bounding in, forgetting their game as they greeted their friends and family. Temari and Sakura were fully distracted by watching Shikamaru lose it over Ino's outfit. Besides his uncontrollable nosebleed, he almost had a heart attack thinking about her seducing someone in THAT. Shortly after he started, however, Ino proceeded to shut him up with her lips- closing hers over his.

Sakura wasn't suprised to see that Neji didn't even give Tenten a chance to present herself in Konoha before he dragged her away in protective jealousy. Temari slipped away as well, whether to Suna or just to get some rest. Sakura was so caught up in noticing everyone's actions- Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru,- she was startled by the pair of arms that pulled her around from behind. "Well, well...I was right- everything under that uniform was MUCH better."

"Sai. You're such a pervert." She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully. "Welcome back." The raven-haired artist replied softly, letting the petite form wrap her arms around him momentarily. "Sakura- we have to give a report." Ino called harshly from the background, rolling her eyes venomously as she looked between Sai and Sakura. At this point, Sasuke wasn't sure he could stand around any longer- all he could think about was plotting Sai's immediate demise. They whispered something shortly before Sai disappeared, letting Sakura tend to Ino. "Alright Ino-PIG, let's go give this report..." Ino huffed slightly, walking by her friend as they headed toward the large tower at the center of town.

"What was that about?" Sasuke raised a brow apathetically. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle as the group began to disipate. "Well, Ino doesn't really like Sai...er- well...she just doesn't trust him with Sakura..." Hinata shook her head, clinging to her husband's chest. "Well, you can't really blame her...after what happened last year..." Naruto sighed in agreement. "Yea- I guess, but it wasn't really Sai's fault...you know how Sakura can get..." Sasuke listened to their conversation with a growing sensation that he was missing something important- but he seemed to be having that feeling alot lately.

"So what happened?" The couple looked at their dark-haired friend with some distance in their eyes. Naruto heaved another sigh, looking around. "Well, I'll tell you later teme- this isn't really the time or place...we are all going to Ichiraku's tonight- we'll discuss it then. I've got to go give my report to the old hag." Naruto waved offhandedly as he walked away with his arm around Hinata's waist- leaving a very confused Sasuke. The young Uchiha only rolled his eyes- wondering if this was just a ploy to get him to go out tonight. Naruto was such a dobe. Still, he now had to know what that Sai-baka did to his Sakura. Then he would have his excuse to kill him.

"But did you see the way he was looking at you?" Ino smirked viciously. The young Haruno rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend. "Of course not- Why would I be paying attention to HIM?" Her thoughts flashed back to the chilly nights of the mission, where, somehow, they had found excuses to be in each other's arms. Yet, those were different worlds- missions were a million miles away, just dreams and wishes that happen while situations demand too much of a person. "Come on, Sakura- he was giving you that dark, possessive look. I swear, I thought he was going to set Sai on fire with his glares!" Both girls chuckled slightly. Sakura then heaved a sigh as the thought sunk in. Finally, their paths diverted in the road to signal their seperate ways. "You're coming tonight, ne?" Ino called after her friend pleadingly, recieving a thrown up hand in the air and taking it for a yes, smiling softly out of concern as she watched the retreating form.

Sakura had given her report smoothly, catching up with her sensei quickly enough. Tsunade was very pleased to hear about the success of the missions, and congratulated Sakura on her defeat of one of the men who murdered her parents. Sakura only nodded in response, which seemed to worry or discourage Tsunade somewhat. Perhaps her teacher was hoping for a drastic change- a sudden outburst of emotion and joy. She had changed. Slowly, she was giving in to something that was eating away at her. She was letting something grasp her tangled insides, softening what had been stoicly hardened. She didn't even need to say his name to know who it was. He was giving her heart back in pieces, slowly replacing what he had taken alway several years ago.

---------

A saline trail was carved down her cheek now, but she immediately wiped away the damp streaks. She smiled blearily, staring down at the gravestones, those of which she had memorized grudgingly. Every chip of the stone, every smooth corner, every polished gleam was eternally etched in her mind's eye. She could visit this place from anywhere in the world, and often it had been in her dreams. "Lee-kun." Her breathing was even, her heart was steady- her eyes glistening. It only hurt a little. Only when she breathed. "I know you're taking good care of them. At least until I can join you..." She smiled bitterly, realizing she would be visiting this grave for quite sometime if she lived past her assassin days. She shook herself from such thoughts. It made no sense to plan for tomorrow when it was not promised to you.

"So predictable...I guess being ugly does make you stupid." Sakura heaved a sigh at the deep voice- she was still getting use to having him around again. She didn't bother turning around to face the artist that was currently hanging upside down from underneath a tree branch. "So I guess that means art and black-eyes go together as well?" Sai chuckled annoyingly at this, yet he realized Sakura was no longer in the mood to play. "So you coming to Ichiraku or not? Cause I swear, if you skip another meal you're gonna disappear altogether...I can't have you losing all that fat and looking as good as me now, ne?" Sakura stood for a moment, dejectedly staring at the rocks before her, then turned in defeat to accompany Sai in the direction of the ramen stand.

They arrived by late afternoon to find everyone already gathering. As usual, they were all sitting together, chatting away about the mission and new assignments. They greeted everyone, taking a seat at the bar as Sai proceeded to order for the both of them. They began to have a private conversation as Naruto began to explain to Sasuke, rather quietly, about the incident between Ino and Sai. It seemed that Ino and a group of the rookie nine had found both Sai and Sakura several miles away from the village after they had disappeared for a few days. They were both beaten up, but Sakura's condition was critical. Apparently, their 'training' had gotten out of hand and when Sakura arrived at the hospital- she was only clinging to life. Only a short time after that, Sakura tried to leave to avenge her parents- only one of the dozens of times she had tried this- only Tsunade found out first. She ordered Ino and a small group of friends to stop her, which should have been easy enough.

Naruto rumpled his hair with concern. "Ino & Shikamaru, along with a few others, cut Sakura off at the gates. She demanded that they move, but she was overtaken by a few shinobi. Ino did her jutsu on Sakura so they could move her body to a secured place, but it went all wrong." Sasuke gave a confused glance, unsure of what he meant by 'went wrong'. "It was like at the Chuunin Exams...only worse. Ino got inside Sakura's body, but she started screaming and fighting- just going crazy. When she finally escaped, she was ranting about spirits, demons, nightmares, and all sorts of weird stuff...then she fell into a coma for almost 3 weeks." Sasuke mulled in his thoughts for a few moments, looking over to the pink-haired kunoichi who was engaged in conversation with Sai. He inwardly growled.

At that moment, a figure stepped up next to him, thankfully blocking his view of the scene at the end of the bar. "Something wrong, Uchiha?" A smirking Neji leaned against the counter, not bothering to sit himself at a stool- as the one next to Tenten was his reserved space already. Sasuke turned back to the drink he was consoling, taking another large sip. "Nothing." The Hyuuga's smirk only widened at the comment, obviously a lie. "Well then, I'll see you all at the next assignment." He gave a curt nod, which seemed smug to Sasuke as he sipped on the drink a bit more. Neji gathered up Tenten, both making their way out. Ino and Shikamaru decided to follow them, waving their goodnights to everyone.

Sakura sighed, resuming the closing of her conversation with her old friend. "I'm serious, Sai. You and Temari are perfect for each other...why don't you just try it?" She played with the neckline of his shirt dispondently, trying to occupy her fingers. Sai watched her expressionless face with a casual smile, well- as casual as he got. "Give me a break- why do I need to take love advice from you? Besides...Temari and I just flirt...and she does that with EVERY guy...it doesn't really mean anything." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well I know what she thinks about you, but what do you feel for her?" Sai raised a brow incrediously. "What do you mean by that?" She let her fingers fidget down the front of his shirt, tracing straps and buckles unconsciously as Sai's eyes stayed fixed on her features. "By what? I just asked if you liked the girl...which I know you do- so I really don't need to ask." "But you said you knew how she felt about me- does she like me or something?" Sakura's eyes now lifted to his, letting her hands fall in his lap playfully. "Well now, that caught your interest didn't it? What would it matter if you didn't care about her?" Sai simply stared back at her, unwilling to give her a retort.

Sasuke was about to lose it. There she was, practically unzipping his pants at the end of the bar. His eyes turned sharingan red as he gripped the glass tightly, letting his imagination run over the possible conversations they could be having. Naruto was chatting away in the background, oblivious to the death plans his best friend was currently making. Sakura let out a short laugh, yet it didn't have the music her laughter once held- no, this laugh was a reflex- holding no joy or pleasure, yet it made him grip the glass even harder. She was laughing with Sai, practically in his lap. This had gone on long enough- that was HIS Sakura, and Sai would lay in his grave before Sasuke would let the filthy nin touch her.

Sai ran his fingers through the silk strands of ebony that hung in layers, blocking his vision somewhat from their length. He could feel the Uchiha's eyes burning holes in his back from across the room, but he continued to stare into Sakura's face. His plastic grin plastered itself on his face as he reminded the distracted kunoichi about their lunch plans the next day. She sighed, giving a consenting nod as she studied his attire even more closely- digging deeper into the recesses of her mind for something. Sai only let his smirk widen, knowing exactly who she was thinking about. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead quickly and sliding out of his stool. "I'll see you later, ugly. Don't forget about lunch- you can't afford to be skipping meals while I'm around..." He raised a brow at her slim figure, she only faked a smile in his return, but it seemed to do nothing to sedate him. He waved solemnly, bidding a goodnight to the others on his way out.

Sasuke slammed his glass back on the counter, rising from his stool as he looked over at Sakura from the corner of his eye. He murmured something of a goodbye to Naruto and Hinata, following his victim out into the streets. 'Kissed her. He kissed her. SAI KISSED SAKURA. ...granted, it was only on the forehead, and it seemed innocent enough...BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT. Sai kissed MY Sakura.' And so that was what it should read across his grave marker...

-Here lies the poor boy who unknowingly kissed an Uchiha's infatuation, rest his soul- he never had a chance.-

Sakura hadn't noticed the timely departure of her former love. She simply sat, still lost in her own thoughts until Naruto's hand on her shoulder broke her from the dreams. Her head tilted up to find his smirk, replicated on Hinata as well, both giving her caring glances. She put on her facade, nodding to them silently- her lips giving no curve, no attempt at even a faked smile. She only took their hint and shoved herself off the stool, leaving the small stand an bidding her friends a goodnight. The couple watched as she disappeared into the cool night air, unable to speak their own thoughts.

"Lost, Uchiha?" Sai's hands occupied his pockets as his plastic grin stretched across his face confidently. Sasuke turned around with narrowed eyes, his voice a demanding calm covering his rage. "I think you know what I'm going to say." A deep chuckle resonated from the artist's chest rigidly. "Amused by your own death?" Sasuke simply retorted as Sai calmed back into his grin. "Let's get it straight, Uchiha. I care about Sakura, but neither of us expect anything from this." The young prodigy raised a brow, anger still boiling as he remembered Sai's lips on Sakura's skin. The artist sighed dejectedly. "Let me explain. I use her. In turn, she uses me. Its what we've always done for each other. She substitutes you for me, and I simply allow it." He sighed at this, noticing Sasuke's almost stunned demeanor. "Its only because I care about her that I'm even going to suggest this...she's probably going to disown me for awhile after she finds out, but...its really for that girl's own good." He paused a minute, shifting his hands in his pockets as both figures bathed in the moonlight from atop the roofs. "Go in her window tonight. It'll be open, it always is. She keeps it that way for me. Crawl into her bed and wrap your arms around her. She's going to expect it. She'll actually think its me."

"Wha- What do you mean? You and Sakura..." His brow furrowed, mind reeling over possibilities. Sai quickly diminished his imagination. "No- no...Sakura just needs someone to hold her. She can't sleep without it. Thats why she keeps her window open for me. I come in and sleep with her in my chest. I let her whisper your name during her dreams, and scream it in her nightmares. Its a beautiful tragedy you've created, Uchiha. Now get going- that girl needs all the sleep she can get." They merely stared at each other solemnly for several moments, all pretenses wiped from their faces, their expressions locked in a content, stoic gaze. Sasuke simply sighed, closing his eyes slowly as he turned away, jumping into the shadows of the village. Sai raised a brow, watching as the boy disappeared. This was going to get interesting. He wondered if he would survive Sakura's wrath once she found out his trick...probably not.

-Here lies the poor boy who deliberately crossed Haruno Sakura.We found what was left of him(not much)-he never had a chance.-

-  
...ooo- cliffy...i kno- I'm evil. :x XD anyways- this was a fun chappy. Next one will be fun- will the uchiha sneak into sakura's bed...will he live to tell about it? Poor Sai-kun...i don't think he has a chance either way. I'm gonna try to put a little more on naruhin, shikaino, nejiten, and such in the next few chappies..i'm usually not THIS bad at ignoring other couples in my fics. anyways, thanks for all the great reviews so far! luv you guys! until next time, ja ne! R&R!  
Translations:  
Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry 


	11. Give me Grace

hehe...well, touchy subjects are goin to come up in this chappy...perverts! Not THAT kind of touchy...o- wait...yea, maybe that kind of touchy, too. LOL. Enjoy. 

Chapter 11

Sweat beaded at the top of her forehead, her heart racing as if it was trying to escape the enclosed safety of her chest, pounding on the cage walls to a degree that hurt. Her breathing hitched, trying to resume normally to no avail. So here she was, sitting straight up in bed, as she always did after waking from a nightmare. Her eyes flicked towards the clock by the bed. 2:23am -was that all? Ugh, two, maybe three moments of sleep at most. But that was all she ever got, she would drift in and out of short sleep intervals, like ribbons that rose and fell in the wind. Her fingers traced back through her hair cautiously, closing her eyes as her body began to calm. 'He'll be here soon. It will all be better then. He'll come, like always...even after such a long mission away...returning from the dead...he wouldn't forget.' Her memories retraced to the conversation over dinner earlier. He had made slight connections to let her know of his intentions. Saying things like- "I see you haven't been sleeping much while I was away." He would also make references to her weight, which stung- not because she cared- but because he did. She never ate much. Only what would keep her alive as a shinobi, that was all she needed. No one ever argued with her about this fact, except the occasional comment from a friend or Tsunade, perhaps Kakashi, but Sai made it his ambition to make her eat. It annoyed her to no end. Thats how it all started. It was all his fault.

She layed back down, hoping that her insomnia would shift away slightly, perhaps letting a few more moments of sleep distract her from the emptiness of the room. - 2:29am - Her mind blurred out with the current time, hopefully sweeping her far away from Konoha. Doubtful.

--

Bruises lined her arms systematically, forming wherever the tubes and needles fed into her body. She watched the window tiredly. Her physical strength was returning, but she was mentally exhausted- not to mention that her emotional strain had never recovered. It never would, she supposed. Her chakra had been dangerously depleated. "How are you feeling today?" A familiar voice echoed into the room, though she didn't bother to face it- knowing he would walk around in front of the window to catch her attentative gaze. A soft curve shaped her lips, but it was hardly noticeable. "Lee." A large grin blushed his face as he ran fingers back through his hair, no longer in a Gai-type style, but more dissheveled and shaggy- it suited him.

"So she hasn't gotten up yet?" He shook his head in a dismal reply. She rolled her eyes, only partially listening to his logic now. "You really did a number on each other, Sakura-chan. I'm not even going to ask what happened...I don't think I want to know." He looked into her veridian hues solemnly. She stared back with resolve. "And Sai?" Lee's jaw set for a moment, anger glinting in his eyes before he looked away, trying to find something interesting in the untextured floors. "Sakura-chan...what he did to you-" She gestured her delicate hand, Before he could stop her, she was out of bed, ripping away the needles that were taped into her wrists and heading down the hallways. Her eyes were deep-set, rimmed by dark circles from a lack of sleep and perhaps, poor mental health. She entered a room quietly, catching the attention of a jounin who sat with his head lowered in wait- waiting by a bed for some miracle. He looked angered, but was restrained by the figure who walked in behind her, both sharing a concerned and pleading glance. The rosette-haired woman payed them no attention, but walked up to the sleeping figure of whom she so fondly recognized.

"Shikamaru...I didn't mean to..." Her words were unemotional, as if set out to drift without intention- simply let free into the air for no reason. He sighed, looking away. She never stopped gazing at the features before her- the beautiful strands of long, golden silk, spread out over the pillows and sheets like rippling threads. Behind those closed eyelids she could picture two determined hues of the most azure sky. She sighed, losing herself for a moment, only to regain it in the next remorseful breath- not having time to enjoy the escape before being recaptured. "Ino...its time to wake up..." Two weeks...it had been over two weeks since she had heard her friend's chirping voice. Shikamaru almost scoffed at the flat words she uttered, but his breath hitched as the young woman's hand twitched, a small rustling overcoming the bed. Sakura backed away slowly just as Shikamaru closed the space between them. He took Ino's hand without hesitation, almost too overcome with emotion to speak. Sakura only stared blankly at the waking form, blood dripping down her forearms now, running rivers from the bruises and cuts her IV's had made.

"...st- stop- ...where...get out- no- out of ..my head-" Her words faulted as she became coherent. Her weakened orbs blinked a few times, trying to recover a clear vision. "Sakura." Their eyes met, locking for several moments before said woman made a motion as if she were leaving. "What are you?" Her voice was somewhat shaky- whether from lack of use or fear, neither could tell. "Don't tempt fate, Ino. I care for you very much...but there isn't any room left in here. I can't control what I can't explain." She shot a glance that was almost a warning. Sakura sighed as she paused by the door, not bothering to turn around. "Next time, don't give me such a headache and maybe she won't be so rough with you..." Ino's hand was trembling in Shikamaru's as she watched the young form leave, keeping her hues on the doorway long after she disappeared- the only traces left were dots of her crimson life on the tile floor. Shikamaru threw his arms around her, taking in every inch of her warmth. "troublesome woman...don't take so long next time. You worried me." Ino's fear melted into a smile, burying her face in the crook of his neck and drinking up his scent. "Gomen."

--

- 2:37am - Eight minutes. She sighed, a cool breeze sweeping in over the room, sending the silk panels adrift to ebb and flow in the current of night air. She sat still, unmoving beneath the sheets as she let a familiar chakra tingle her senses from the window. "What took you so long?" His face remained stoic, unsure of what he was doing, but he paused, blinking slowly, then let her acknowledge that this was not who she expected. "Gomen." His dark voice blended into the shadows, calling her attention to his identity. The grip on her pillow tightened gradually, realizing that she had mistaken this familiar chakra for the one she welcomed without question. Her grip softened after a moment of silent battles, an inner war resolving itself. 'Sai just reserved his place on the KIA memorial.'

_I've been waiting for a good day _

_I've been holding back long enough _

_I've been hurting to tell you some things _

_it's not the falling of the temperature _

_that's making all our bones run cold _

_it's the breeze you make _

_the presence felt when you're around me_

She awaited his approach with resignation to the inevitable. He didn't move. "I'm tired, Sasuke-kun." Her weak words caught him off guard. Did he really just hear her break the pulsing silence? Or was it just the wind? It was so light and weak, he could hardly tell. It didn't matter. He moved further into the room, watching her stiffened body loosen and relax as he strip away a few uncomfortable items. His weight was a comforting change to the serenity of the bed. He sat on the edge, staring out the window ahead of him, almost as if he were debating what he should do. This was enough- her eyes were already becoming heavy with his warm presence filling the room, his chakra grasping her tightly and chasing away all possibility of nightmare. "Sakura..."

_and it feels like I'm at an all-time low _

_slightly bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case of feeling _

_bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case_

His voice was beginning to fade into the hollow memory of the room, but she smiled, a curve to her lips that could only be accomplished unconsiously when she was half asleep and nearly dreaming. "hai sasuke-kun..." His heart was panged with every reminder of his old honorific title. "Sakura...I- I don't want to hurt you anymore..." He heard a rigid breath escape her lungs, almost like an exhausted laugh. "Sasuke...-kun...don't worry..." He shook his head, a faint curve masking his lips in the darkness. "Just tell me...tell me what I have to do to make it better." His heart clenched as he breathed in her scent- though she was different, her scent would always remain the same, soft reminders of summer strawberries with creamy hints of vanilla...he wondered if the irony had anything to do with it- the strawberry hair and the way it smelled...like a little girl's favorite doll. His thoughts stopped automatically, a soft hand traced its fingers over his shoulder and onto his chest as he felt her body press against his back, providing a warmth and arousal he longed for.

_and I'm still waiting for a good day _

_I think I've held this long enough _

_I think it's safe to tell you some things _

_it's not just what you say to people _

_and it's not the way you look at me _

_it's the way you present yourself _

_for all your worst critics to see_

"Sakura." His voice sounded questioning and unsure as she pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades, just below his neck, his hair brushing hers. "Sasuke. Just hold me. I can't promise you anything...but I just want to close my eyes with your arms around me and forget who we are...at least for tonight..." Her voice was a husky whisper, leaving unrelenting heat in his shirt where her words had fallen, seeping into his skin. "Hn." He reached up and grasped her hand, solemnly accepting tonight and granting her wishes. She slipped back into her sheets dressed in her black briefs and small top, Sasuke removing his shirt as he followed quietly, laying atop the sheets and letting her tiny form settle into his chest. He was immediately drowned in her familiar scent, as was she. His possessive grip around her was like melting into a fairy tale. She was the tragic princess, saved from a demon by her prince who handled her with only the most gentle and caring touch, bearing a sword that would always protect her and sweeping her away to a castle far off.

_and it feels like I'm at an all-time low _

_slightly bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case of feeling _

_bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case_

A clean, masculine scent, like a musky forest after a fresh rain. Hai, thats what he reminded her of- and she would never forget his scent. If she let everything else slip from her, become ignorant to time wiping her memories clean- she could never lose the familiarity of that smell. His bare chest supporting her figure, finger entangling one another, scents mixing on the breeze- here, she could forget herself. She could lose the reminders of pain, the betrayal she felt as she stared into his eyes three years ago, unable to keep him from leaving her. Now, his breath tickled her neck rhythmically, their heartbeats serenading one another. "I've missed you, Sakura." His whisper was dark and candid, not to mention that the words were very unlike him. However, somehow- they did seem like him. They seemed like the type of thing Sakura had always imagined Sasuke saying in the middle of the night, when darkness was their only witness and their bodies were entwined with sheets. It didn't seem out of place and Sakura took them to heart, trying to believe him. "Sasuke-kun..." She was fighting sleep, unable to let go of the moment. "Go to sleep, Sakura. I'll be here when you wake up."

_then you were gone _

_you were gone __all this time _

_you just didn't know it yet _

_you were gone all this time _

_you just didn't know it yet _

_you were gone_

She layed peacefully still, her breathing even and unbroken. His fingers ran across her cheek lightly, brushing away a strand of pale hair. Hours passed by like seconds, time being unprovokingly cruel to the Uchiha, as it always was. He was watching her sleep quietly, his memories playing relentless tricks with him. He remembered the days, short days before he left to defeat his brother, after the destruction of Sound and his assasination of Orachimaru. He had returned to the village, confronted with his broken past and a fragile girl. He would sneak into her window at night and talk with her, or perhaps just sit in the trees outside her window and watch her sleep. They had no need for confessions or proclamations of love- he had embraced her one night as she cried for him, from there- everything was wordless, it was felt. It was simple, but it was enough to shatter her when he left. And shatter them both it did. He was pulled from his reminiscent thoughts in an instant as the sheets betrayed her, slipping down far enough to reveal something that had never scarred her smooth back before.

_and it feels like I'm at an all-time low _

_slightly bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case of feeling _

_bruised and broken _

_from our head on collision _

_I've never seen this side of you _

_another tragic case _

_another tragic case of feeling _

_bruised and broken _

_another tragic case _

_and I've been still waiting for a good day_

_still waiting for a good day..._

-  
more cliffies! alright, hope you enjoyed the latest installment! it was a little short, but i just wanted this to have a very narrow focus. as for song requests- I've really taken them to heart and be sure to look for them in upcoming chapters! I really love using a well-placed song! so anyways, R&R!

Translations:  
Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	12. Rip those scars, Hold those dreams

here we are. another chappy. hope you have fun! R&R!

a/n: songs: sarah mclachlan do what i have to do; pink heartbreaker

Chapter 12

His calloused fingers traced her delicate skin, slipping over her back effortlessly until they came to where the silk surface was broken by a large scar. His brows were knitted together in confusion. Where did this come from? He was aware that she had scars- every shinobi had several places of scar tissue where wounds hadn't healed properly or medics did a quick job to stop bleeding. But this? Where did his Sakura get such a large wound? His fingers ran the length of the darkened skin, which cut across her lower back diagnally, stretching from her lower hip to the middle of the other. It must have come from a katana. SAI. His thoughts began to run dangerously, remembering the conversation of her 'training session'. Had it been this harsh? He was dead- if Sai gave his Sakura a scar like this, he was going to earn one of his own...only he would ensure it was a fatal one.

Something else caught his eye. Almost shadowed by the dark scar was an even darker tattoo. It was an unsusual marking that he didn't recognize, but he was sure he had seen it somewhere before. It wasn't an ANBU mark, no- he had caught sight of that elsewhere on her body. He would leave this for another time, though it plagued his mind with curiosity now.

Sakura was slightly lucid enough now to feel his eyes burning into the one spot she had forgotten to keep covered. She cursed herself for being careless. She cursed the wretched sheets for betraying her. Sasuke shouldn't have cared. What happened to the days when he didn't care about anything that didn't concern him? At this moment, she missed those days. She shifted slightly after his fingers were done brushing over the area on her lower back. It would wait until morning, then she would come up with something. At the moment, his arms were wrapping around her once more, and she was forgetting who she was again.

Haruno. Hai- thats who she was. Thats all she was when his arms tangled around her. She was a Haruno medic nin. A young woman whom the men vied for affection. An innocent healer whose heart was given away long ago. The only holder of an Uchiha heart. The last of her clan. She knew nothing of the dark creature who assasinated villages and pained for a solitary existence. Here, she was his. Only his. Nothing else mattered.

Hmm. That ghostly smile returns. She really had to laugh at herself. A bittersweet laugh that only comes with the acceptance of a dark realization. She had searched. She had pleaded. Begged. Cried. Threatened. She had prayed. Prayed to forget. The answers never came. She never found them. "I don't know how to let you go. I don't know how to live without you. I don't know how to move on. I don't know how. I don't know how I will survive. Tell me how to let you go!" She would beat her fists against that wall a hundred more times. Those were days before she was broken. Everything feels angry just before the break. Then after, you try to conjure any feeling, even anger, anything to remain alive, because you'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. To no avail- because its all dead and broken.

What ravages of spirit Conjured this temptuous rage Created you a monster Broken by the rules of love And fate has led you through it You do what you have to do And fate has led you through it You do what you have to do ...

And I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go Every moment marked With apparitions of your soul I'm ever swiftly moving Trying to escape this desire The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do

But I have the sense to recognize That I don't know how To let you go I don't know how To let you go

A glowing ember Burning hot Burning slow Deep within I'm shaken by the violence Of existing for only you I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do

And I have sense to recognize but I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go

WIth morning light, all ghosts fade. Ghostly smiles leave no trace of ever existing on lips, pasts left behind in darkness are reawakened, and burdens return to the eyes of those who forgot themselves. With one breath, she pulled her body away from the warmth that it craved and into the chilled, empty air. Sasuke layed over on his back, watching her indifferently- though he could have sworn he felt his heart stir when she moved away. How cruel the sun was. Flooding its light into the sheer curtains and casting a light glow to everything. Pulling them back to reality.

"Sakura." His voice was firm, yet unreadable. She had hoped he would let her dress and leave in peace. She only continued to dress, her back to him. "Where did you get that?" He did not request an answer, he demanded it. His voice was so pressing in its calm tone that she wondered if it were all in her head. "Get what?" She retorted, with no innocence, but a hard challenge. "The scar on your back. Did Sai give it to you?" She paused slightly, then continued dressing in silence. Though she wasn't facing him, he was sure her expression turned dark for a few moments.

"No." She was avoiding this. "So what happened? Who did that to you?" His impatience was unusual, but he had the distinct feeling she was keeping secrets. She buttoned a pull-across shirt of chinese style. "If I ignore you, will you forget about this?" He raised a brow as she tied on a loose sash. "No." Her eyes rolled, never connecting with his. She walked out of the room. He got up and pulled on the items he had shed the night before, looking up as she entered the room once more. "So?" He was starting to get frustrated as he leaned near the window. Could she ever just give him a straight answer? "So what?" Apparently not. "Sakura." She strapped on another sash of kunai and a leg pouch with shuriken. "Sasuke, what do you want? A life story? There are things you just don't need to know. Things I'd rather not discuss."

There was something about her tone that he couldn't place. Defeat? Exhaustion? Pain. The scar was a painful memory. "I would settle for a summary. A hint...anything..." He crossed his arms as he shifted, still leaning diligently near that window. She had to shield her eyes slightly as the sun poured in behind him. He looked like Lee the day before he... She looked away. Sasuke pulled her heart out over and over again. No matter how tightly she held to it, how much she guarded it, where she hid it- he always claimed it again. "I really hate this Sasuke." She pulled her arms closer to her body, fearing everything that was rising within her- everything that threatened to drown her. "One day, Sakura... I want you to trust me again. Like you use to. I want you to love me again. This time- I want to love you back." She turned around, but found nothing but the blinding sun and an open window. 'Love you again...'

I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?  
What about the way you say you love me all the time Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?

There's a ring around my finger,  
But will you change your mind?  
And you tell me that I'm beautiful,  
But that could be a lie

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie I won't be leavin' here alive I won't be leavin' here alive, no

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around

But there's always this one question That keeps me up at night Are you my greatest love Or disappointment in my life?

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie I won't be leavin' here alive I might as well lay down and die

I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker This time around I won't survive Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker And everything is just a lie I won't be leavin' here alive I might as well lay down and die, oh I won't be leavin' here alive

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A young blonde walked arm in arm with his beloved bride. He admired the halls of the building that would soon be his. In turn, his dear wife enjoyed the company of the man who would one day run the village. What a pair they made. The head of one of the most powerful clans in the village, and the soon-to-be Hokage. Hai, they did make a lovely couple. She admired the small crystal necklace that rested around his neck- a gift, a symbol that he would one day be a leader. And today- today was only one step closer to his dream.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto burst into Tsunade's office cheerfully, Hinata only shaking her head with a slight smile at his exuberance. Tsunade sighed, eyeing her heir carefully. Had she really chosen him to replace her? Someone so childish? Hai- truthfully, she had to admit how attached she had become to the fox boy who was the mirror image of the Yondaime. She smiled, handing him the paperwork that would seal his fate as Rokudaime. The Hyuuga bride, now an Uzumaki, squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly, giving him a brilliant and supportive smile.

Outside, Sakura was approaching the Hokage's tower as she crossed paths with Neji and Tenten. She nodded politely at the couple who were discreetly holding hands, but she smiled inwardly- knowing they deserved each other. She shifted her weight as they casually discussed the next mission assignments. Neji inquired about her plans, suggesting that she could tag along on a three-cell team with he and Tenten, but she refused. "Neji- I'm personally getting bored around here. We all know I hate hanging around when I could be working, so I'm just going up to get my new solo assignment from Tsunade-shisou, then I'll spend the rest of the day training." Tenten raised a curious brow. "Your going alone on your next mission? For how long?" Sakura shrugged tiredly. "I don't know- I just suggested a new individual mission when Tsunade said I had to take a short vacation, so she said she would arrange my assignments after I took my break..."

Neji gave a wry smile. "Vacation? What vacation? We just got back yesterday..." He raised a brow suspiciously as she began to walk towards the large doors. "I know...I figure if I get my assignment now, I won't have to wait as long to leave..." Neji rolled his eyes, watching as she disappeared into the building with a flash of pink. Neji shared a glance with Tenten, both knowing the other's thoughts.

Sakura tapped on the familiar door boredly. She heard a certain shinobi's voice inside and rolled her eyes with a stiff smile, entering without an invitation. "I knew I heard your loud mouth." The Godaime leaned forward on her desk as her prodigy student appeared, exchanging glances with her future replacement. "So they are finally handing you the keys to the city? Heaven help us..." She laughed slightly as Naruto faked a pout, but instantly returned to a smile. "Its next month, Sakura-chan. We're going to have the ceremony during the autumn festivals. Kinda makes me nervous, ya know?" He rubbed the backed of his neck the way he usually does, trying to play off his nerves as Hinata clung to his other arm. She pulled out something to the extent of a smile- or the closest she could get, for reassurance. "You'll do fine Naruto. You're the only one I would ever accept as Rokudaime." She nodded slightly as his grin widened, more from the fact that she was reminding him more and more of the old Sakura-chan.

Tsunade smiled slightly, but it faded into a serious expression soon after. "Alright- Naruto, just hand that paperwork to Shizune as you leave, I'll see you in a couple weeks to meet with the council. We'll go over the ceremony details then. So now, if you don't mind- I need to speak with Sakura." The room was cleared away soon enough, leaving only Sakura and the Hokage. "You're looking well this morning." She noticed her shisou's comment was well intentioned, but had something hidden behind it- something more serious. She nodded in gratitude, then smirked wickedly. "So Tsunade-shisou, what is it?" Tsunade returned the smirk, leaning back in her chair. "About your training, Sakura..."

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru, who was waiting on a stool in Ichiraku. Soon, Naruto had ordered a few rounds of ramen as he spoke with Shikamaru, most of the conversation concerning the details of the mission. "That should be a devastating blow to the Shirei. I heard a few ANBU returned early this morning to report the remains of several high-ranking shinobi among those bodies." Naruto nodded knowingly as he gulped down a few more bites of ramen. Shikamaru continued to discuss the deteriorating state of the enemy with Hinata and Naruto, who were soon joined by Neji and Tenten. "I thought you two were scheduled to leave on another mission today?" Hinata asked curiously. Tenten shrugged boredly. "We were. Unfortunately, we just got orders this morning from Godaime-sama that the assignment was cancelled." Neji sighed heavily. "Apparently there is more unrest within the ranks of the Shirei than expected. Tsunade-sama thinks its less stable than Sound, so this past mission might be toppling the tower. Without solid leadership, I'm not sure the Shirei will last much longer. So far, they've already pulled out of the smaller villages that were occupied."

Naruto grinned widely, proud to hear that his village might have one less threat to worry about. He offered more ramen to Hinata politely as the subject changed casually. "So how did it go for you this morning, Naruto? Or should we say 'future Rokudaime'?" His foxy grin widened at Tenten's remark. "The usual paperwork- I meet with the council in a couple weeks to go over the ceremony." Everyone was excited for Naruto. His dream was being realized. "Basically we discussed the paperwork procedures, until Sakura-chan saved me from that..." Hinata rolled her eyes playfully, teasing her husband about the paperwork he would be doing after the ceremony. "Thats right, we saw Sakura go up for her assignment this morning..." Tenten commented vaguely.

"Assignment?" Sai's voice broke into the ramen stand as he walked up. Naruto looked over, nodding slightly. "Hai, baa-chan was talking to Sakura-chan when I left..." Sai's expression was slightly confused. "I just talked to Sakura on her way out with Tsunade...they were leaving to train somewhere for a couple weeks..." Sai gestured subtely towards the directions of the west gates. Now everyone was slightly confused. These days, Sakura and Tsunade kept their training within the city limits- if they trained at all. Naruto flashed a looked of concern within the group, which was returned. Everyone knew something was strange was going on.

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's Tower with a scroll in hand. He looked down, gripping it firmly as his thoughts wandered aimlessly. Eventually, he came to the Ichiraku, where he was meeting Naruto. It seemed that Naruto had forgotten to mention that everyone was going to be there. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto caught his old friend's attention with a smile. The raven haired boy nodded back, acknowledging everyone else's presence as well- making sure to flash a cold look in Sai's direction. "So Uchiha- going on a mission?" Neji gestured toward the scroll still tightly secured within his fingers. "Tomorrow morning. I'll be leaving with Naruto and Hinata for two weeks." Neji looked slightly suprised, but Shikamaru beat him to the question. "Hey Naruto- are you sure you'll be back in time for the autumn festival? I mean, your cermony kinda requires you to be there..."

"Yea- the ceremony isn't for four or five weeks...we're actually just going down to Suna for a few formalities with Gaara, then he's coming back up here with us for the festival." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Exactly- the mission is pretty cut and dry...I don't see why I'm required to go along." Naruto patted his friend's shoulder with a smirk. "Because teme- the last of those Shirei dogs have been spotted gathering in their hold somewhere between here and Sunagakure- Gaara suggested that we take them out on our way back..." Neji raised a brow, slightly smirking. "And we weren't invited to watch the fall of our enemy?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm almost positive that the rest of you will be put on village security- in case some of them escape this little raid and decide to come back here." Naruto sighed, running fingers through his hair calmly. "Thats another reason I just can't believe granny-Tsunade would take Sakura and leave the village at a time like this." Sasuke flashed a dark look. "What do you mean?"

Neji leaned back as Tenten shifted her weight resting on his shoulder. "They were seen leaving the village earlier for a training session...said they'd be gone for a couple weeks." Tenten watched her words twist an unreadable expression across the Uchiha's face. Sai chose this moment to leave, casually heading to join Temari who waited just on the other side of the street. "See you guys later- I've got training of my own to get to." Hinata and Tenten shared a brief expression, as if they knew a secret all their own- while the boys shrugged it off and continued with their conversation.

Now, Sasuke was a little distracted. Of course, he knew that he wouldn't be seeing Sakura because of his mission, but now he was dying to figure out why Tsunade dragged her away. Either way, they needed to focus on the mission. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly and they could make it back on time. "Alright Sasuke- snap out of it! Its time to go!" He raised a brow as Naruto waved in his direction, everyone now walking from the stand. With a soft sigh, he followed his friends away into the village, thoughts still wandering.

"After all...you probably have more chakra than I ever will...your control has long since surpassed mine, as well as those healing techniques of yours- its amazing." A sigh escaped her lips. "It took me a very long time to come to this decision. Even longer to wrestle with the fact that I was going to be teaching you something that may eventually lead to your demise. However- you deserve to learn what I promised to teach you years ago, so I've come to terms with teaching it to you before I pass my title to Naruto." Her words were firm, yet it seemed as though she was still struggling with them. Sakura blinked slowly, giving her shisou a blank expression. She was brought to the middle of nowhere to learn a forbidden art from her Sannin.

And this is where it has led her. "Sakura...you're a very special nin. I could never have hoped for a better student." She laughed bitterly. "Its really ironic...life truly does have the worst sense of humor..." Sakura lowered her eyes slightly. "Hai- my team was torn apart...three destined to become the legendary Sannin have trained another team, even more powerful than we ever were. With an even stronger bond than we could have thought possible. Your team, Sakura...no, perhaps your entire generation- will start something impossible. Look at me Sakura. Those strings that bind you to them will not easily break. Don't fight against them- because once they are severed, you will spend the rest of your life trying to reconnect them."

Tsunade's face turned solemn. "Alright, we need to start. We do have to be back in time for the autumn festival, ne?" Sakura nodded in agreement, laying aside the enemy scrolls they brought along to study. They tensed into fighting positions, starting a sparring match that was more than intense, yet they still carried on a conversation about the scrolls all the while. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

-  
alright...i intentionally left out the name of the technique that Sakura is learning, simply because I'm evil like that. Don't worry- I'll reveal it next chapter. In fact, some of you might have already guessed! lol. anyways- sorry about lengthy pause in updates...college is killing me...but enjoy this and i'll be up with the next one as soon as I can. RR!

Translations:

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry 


	13. Not an Addict

another chappy for all my wonderful readers! i really do luv all ur great reviews and encouragement- thanks guys 

_"Love is not a victory march; its a cold and its a broken hallelujah..."_

Chapter 13

"I'm impressed...you've saved more chakra in a less amount of time than I did. You truly have surpassed me." Sakura listened to her teacher's praises with an indifferent expression, but soon returned the smile she was given. "Domo arigatou, shisou-sama." She bowed lightly, then they sat down from a day of training in slug-summoning and chakra control. "You've also gained your strength back quite fast...the recovery was remarkable." Sakura touched her forehead lightly, sweeping a few bangs away to reveal a deep purple diamond seal. Memories flooded her mind of the week earlier, Tsunade had confirmed her suspicions when she said Sakura would be learning her chakra seal technique, Genesis Rebirth. It was something Sakura had been waiting to learn from the day her parents died, if not before. The technique was not difficult to learn, though the process of obtaining such a seal was painful. All her chakra was placed within the seal, to an inch of her life. She contained an overwhelming amount, but she would continue to store minimal amounts of chakra there to build up the strength of her seal- since Tsunade had been storing chakra in hers for several decades.

She hadn't practiced using it, since that shaved years from her life, but Tsunade assured her that if she knew the technique, everything else simply came naturally. "Find anything else in that scroll?" She was pulled from her thoughts quickly, not realizing she was still fingering the new seal. "No." She sighed, pulling the medical scrolls out once more. They had been going over the Shirei scrolls off and on during training. They were intriguing, filled with forbidden jutsus, curses, cures and history. An escpecially interesting scroll contained the Haruno name. It was worn and burned, but the orders for the Haruno murders were still visible along with many other names. Apparently, the Shirei were after a number of different clans, most of which didn't have obviously powerful bloodlines, but several prominent clans were mentioned. Tsunade had yet to figure out why these clans were important or linked, half of which didn't have kekkai genkai, the other half having very passive bloodline limits, not usually used in combat. The reason for the extermination of these clans wasn't specified in the orders, or at least what was left readable, but Tsunade mentioned that she had her own theories about this- refusing to share the details with Sakura until she investigated further.

Besides being a bit depressing and confusing, Sakura had learned a good number of new techniques from the scrolls. Not much she could use in battle, but the medical jutsus were outstanding. She turned back to Tsunade, who's eyes were fixed to one of the scrolls that started out blank, but they had remedied with a seal break. "Anything useful?" Tsunade nodded slightly, putting the scroll aside. "How's your arm holding up?" Sakura sighed, rotating the muscles gently with a satisfied look. "Its healed nicely." The Godaime ran her fingers through her platinum strands, getting to her feet. "I suppose we should get going soon. Naruto and the others should have already left Suna for the festival, so what do you say we go to Suna and look for our yukatas?" Sakura sighed slightly, giving a small smile as she consented. She knew there would be no arguing with Tsunade, and she truly did need a new yukata to honor her parents during the Matsuri Obon Festival, and Suna was one of the finest places to buy a kimono these days.

"OW! oi- Hinata-chan, that hurt! What did I do?!" The blonde fox pouted childishly, nursing the bump on his head as Hinata mumbled something under her breath, walking away. Sasuke and Gaara simply watched with indifference at the young married couple. Sasuke had to admit, this was a much different Hinata. Naruto hurriedly got to his feet and followed her from the camp into the forest. "Hinata-chan! Matte!" Sasuke shook his head slowly, throwing another log onto the small fire they had built. Over the course of the mission, which was coming to a close at the end of the week if all went well, he had noticed just how much Hinata and Naruto had changed. Gaara had changed as well, he supposed, but his friends seemed so much different- and he guessed it had to do with the rings on their fingers.

A small grin crept over the blonde's lips as his azure eyes caught sight of his lovely bride sitting on a tree branch, her back to him as the wind tossed her growing shoulder-length hair. He sighed, tossling his own blonde locks tiredly. "Hinata-chan...what did I say this time? I just want you to be safe...I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." The young girl sighed, clenching her fists. "I hate being left behind...I don't want to wait around Naruto. I don't want to stay here while you go rushing to your death. I would rather fight and die by your side than not know what was happening." She jumped down from the tree to face him, breaking his heart as he noticed that her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Gomen, Hinata-chan...I just- I don't know if I can protect you..." He closed the distance between them, brushing his fingers across his cheek gently. "What if I wasn't strong enough? What if something happened to you?" She gave him a reassurring smile. "It'll be fine, Naruto-kun. I won't let anything happen to you...and both you and Kyuubi do a perfect job of protecting me...and the entire village- that's why you were chosen to be Rokudaime." She leaned up, kissing him lightly.

Sasuke watched as the two returned, stowing away in their tent. He hoped it was to rest up for tonight, when they would take down most of the remaining Shirei who were holding up at the base of a mountain a few miles away. It wasn't likely, but he REALLY didn't want to think about them doing anything other than sleeping. Gaara, perhaps thinking the same, suggested they go scout the area.

-x- 10 days later -x-

A very exhausted Uchiha exited the security of the underground prisons, not bothering to acknowledge the guards as he made his way up to the first level and out, heading toward the Hokage tower to meet up with Naruto for their report. He shielded his eyes as the sun momentarily stole his darkened sight. It had been a long mission, longer than expected. Instead of the intended two weeks, it extended into a third week and nearly into a fourth. Everything went rather well, but they hadn't anticipated their invasion of the last Shirei foot-hold to be so chaotic. The camp they took was more of a small village of rogue nins, suprisingly reminiscent of Sound in its last days after Orochimaru's defeat. It was fairly easy to clear out, most of the nins were injured or incompetent, but they ended up taking more high-level ninjas as prisoners than they originally planned. This made the trip back much harder, taking even more time. Fortunately, they had returned in time for the start of the Matsuri Obon Festival, which began in four days; suprisingly with no life-threatening injuries- only a few bruises and deep cuts, nothing a trip to the hospital didn't cure in a matter of hours.

Finally, he entered the Godaime's office quietly, greeted by the rest of his mission team. He leaned against a wall tiredly, folding his arms as they waited for the Godaime's entrance. The door opened, but it was only Neji and Tenten, who greeted them with soft smiles. Neji gave a short comment about interrogating the new prisoners, but Sasuke only nodded as Naruto smirked. Sasuke's impatience was growing as his exhaustion was starting to kick in, but just as he was about to protest to the Godaime's absence, the door was opened. Shizune walked in with a preoccupied look and layed a few new stacks of papers on the main desk, which was unusually clear. She looked up with a sigh, regarding Naruto expectantly. "Captain, I assume you have a report?" Her hand was held out in anticipation. Naruto raised a brow in confusion as Hinata got up from her chair. "Er...hai, Shizune-sama, but where is baa-chan? Shouldn't she be hearing my report and accounts of the prisoners?" He handed the girl a small folder with his reports.

She smirked slightly, skimming through the folder with satisfaction, then addressing the tense confusion in the room. "Ah- Tsunade-sama is still out of the village on business, she won't be returning for another day or so. However, Naruto-san, you need still need to meet with the council tomorrow for a brief overview...now, if you'll excuse me." The young assistant left the room with a nod, leaving everyone silently stunned, except Neji and Tenten. Naruto turned to his comrades first. "What does she mean?! How could they still be out of the village?!" Neji shrugged slightly. "Shizune is postitve they will return before the festival and ceremony, but we haven't heard anything about them." Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall, heading for the door before pasusing slightly. "So Sakura hasn't returned either?" Tenten looked over, studying his expressionless features. "Iya...we assume she's still training with Hokage-sama." Sasuke sighed, leaving the office. Now he was headed off to his home for a good rest. He had assumed he was going to see Sakura, especially after pondering about her for the past few weeks, but now he had to wait once again. He couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. Worry for her safety. Wait- worry? He wasn't worried. He had never worried before. Never admitted it at least. He was definately not worried. Concerned, maybe...but he wasn't going to admit it. He was Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

Still, when she returned, he was going to get some answers. Why had she run off to train? Where did she get that scar? From who? What about the strange tattoo? So many questions wandered aimlessly in his thoughts as he layed down on his futon, surcoming to exhaustion almost immediately.

"TEME!" Sasuke shot up after what seemed like only moments of sleep, but in fact, by the darkness outside, he must have slept for much longer than he intended. He could hear his friend's searching from where he lay. Hadn't he locked the gate outside? As well as his front door? Why was Naruto always so loud- at this rate he was going to wake the dead. "TEME! Get up! Where are you?!" Sasuke growled slightly, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and going to the door where he found Naruto, rummaging up and down the hallways.

"What do you think you're doing, dobe?! It's late..." Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Don't you mean its early?" Sasuke realized the sun was now rising outside, peaking over the mountains in steady ribbons of light. "Hn." Naruto ignored this and regained the most enthusiastic smile. "You'll never believe it! I had to be the one to tell you!" Sasuke raised a brow, almost uninterested. "I had that meeting with the council this morning- which was really boring- but afterwards, I was going over assignments- blah blah blah- then Neji came to see me." At this point, Sasuke a bit annoyed by Naruto's energy. He hadn't seen him this way in awhile. "Well, anyways- Neji and Tenten will be getting married soon! So they are both resigning their ranks in ANBU! Do you know what that means?!" Sasuke raised another brow, giving Naruto a hard look. Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "It means, teme, that YOU are going to be appointed the new Captain of the ANBU squad. With both captains resigning- Neji and myself, you're the only one left for it, besides Sakura- and she's refused the position a dozen times.

Sasuke was a bit speechless at first, but a confident smirk satisfied Naruto that his friend was happy with the new rank. More importantly, Sasuke was enjoying the realization that he would now be Sakura's superior. He would be recommending her missions, and he could assign her partners. Partners that weren't named Sai. Partners more like himself. Perfect.

"Remember- light training and nothing but rest for the next few weeks...those seals are going to drain everything you have and if you expend too much, it will complicate the recovery." The brassy blonde took another throwback of her sake bottle, then shot a glare toward her apprentice. Sakura gave a consenting nod, a small and genuine curve pulling at her cherry lips. "With a few shifts at the hospital and all the reviewing I have to do of those scrolls, I'm not sure how much training I'm going to get done. Not to mention the missions ANBU will be handing out due to the falling of Shirei." Tsunade was now shooting an odd and suprised look at her student. She raised a brow in expectation, then spoke cautiously. "Sakura...did you just say you were taking over the hospital shifts again?" The pastel haired jounin looked back to her teacher, a little taken-aback, but softened into a smile that Tsunade hadn't seen since the days she first became Hokage. "Hai. I am the Head medic-nin. I don't suppose its fair I take such a long break."

Tsunade gave her a sly smile. "Hmm...hai. Anbu has been built up nicely." Sakura nodded as Tsunade continued distantly. "Hai- Naruto's a good captain." "Yea." "And Neji's a good scout." "Yea." "And Shikamaru's a good strategist." "Yea." "And Sasuke's a good kisser." "Yea." Tsunade's grin widened as she took another long drink. "Matte- iya- TSUNADE." Sakura rolled her eyes angrily. "The gates are ahead. It'll be good to have you working the hospital again. I'll need all the help I can get, and Naruto can't really worry about his medic-nins. He'll have enough on his plate." Sakura agreed silently, still inwardly at war with herself over her recent decision.  
-  
_'It's all because of Sasuke. That Uchiha- what is it about him?! We were doing so well...we were finally forgetting about-well...everyone was finally forgetting about the incident- ALL the incidents. ...we were going to forget it all...but i suppose we never will...will we?' Sakura let a sad and bitter smile turn her lips dully._

_'No. I wonder...what would it have been like...if we never met at all? or if he hadn't come back...'_

_'...you would have slipped away. Everything would have died- and you along with it. He brought you back. Let it go Saku-ko...you were his saving grace- and he has always been yours...'_

_'But- I don't...I don't love him...'_

_'Don't? ...or can't?'_

_'...it doesn't matter...I don't know how to love him anymore. I don't think I could...'_

_'so you're afraid...of loving the Uchiha? Haruno Sakura is afraid?'_

_'...hai. I am afraid. ...because...I think he loves me back...and I can't make him happy...I can't love him properly anymore. ...I wouldn't survive being broken again...'_

_'but- '  
_---------

"Sakura? Dattebayo?" It took Sakura a moment to shake the distant arguments with herself away, but she finally recognized that Tsunade had spoken after a long silence. They were standing in Tsunade's office, the day fading behind the curtains and casting a pale orange to Sakura's features. "Hai sensei. I'm just tired." Tsunade nodded with slight concern, but flipped through a few more papers left for her with reports of the recent events. She relayed what little bit was left to Sakura, though she doubted her apprentice had heard a word she had said since they entered the village. "Alright- that will be all. You can retire to the room upstairs as we agreed. Hagane Kotetsu will be sent up to guard- then he will be relieved by Inuzuka Kiba. Shizune and I will be coming to check on you every few hours, but I don't foresee any dangerous complications arising at this point. You took to the seal rather well, especially in consideration of the other seals- they seem to be getting along rather well with your body, but I really can't say anything for certain. You might be a little restless again tonight, but its nothing to worry about."

Tsunade smiled dismissingly as Kotetsu entered the office formally, escorting Sakura to the upstairs chambers in the higher part of the tower- usually used for safeguarding important items that would be in danger of being stolen. Now, it was set up like a make-shift hospital room. A bed and a few simple medical items- as well as some important equipment in case something were to go wrong. Hagane bowed with a smirk as he closed the door and stood in the hallway, leaving Sakura to an empty room where she proceeded to hook herself up to an IV. She had begrudgingly agreed to Tsunade's orders to stay in this room after they entered the village. She had gotten upset and collapsed from fatigue. Tsunade suspected her seals were conflicting with each other and her body was having trouble dealing with it- now she couldn't even remember why she had gotten so worked up in the first place. She wouldn't be seeing anyone until the festival began, which suited her just fine.

She winced as another IV slid into her veins. Her fingers traced back through her pastel locks as she sighed, reaching up to the warm purple mark on her forehead. It was finally over. She had all the accomplishments she dreamed of, everything she needed to protect her village and all those she loved within it. So why did this feel so emtpy? It seemed like such a hollow victory.

"So where have you been, baa-chan?" Naruto squirmed under Tsunade's examination. She had them return to the hospital for a report and she proceeded to check over their recovery. "Sakura and I were training. I do believe Shizune filled you in on this already." She nodded to Naruto as she finished, then redirected her gaze to the door where Sasuke stood impassively. "And you?" He scoffed slightly. "My wounds were nothing. I don't need to be bothered with this again." She rolled her eyes as Naruto gave her a curious look. "Shizune wouldn't tell us anything about it. She only said you and Sakura-chan were gone out of the village training." Tsunade put away her things unconsiously. "Hai. And that is that." Naruto was starting to get annoyed. "But what were you doing? Why would you just up & leave the village?!" Tsunade rolled her eyes yet again. "Don't concern yourself with such things. The festival begins in a couple of days- just enjoy yourself up until the ceremony. Congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke- I heard Naruto is making you ANBU captain. The rank suits you." Sasuke nodded slightly in acknowledgement of her compliment. "Alright Teme, we better get over to Sakura-chan's house so I can drag her out to dinner with us. Tenten has been dying to talk to her. And I have a feeling she's the only reason you're coming out with us..."

Naruto's snickers were silenced as Tsunade's voice came up calmly from the background, making both boys pause at the door. "She isn't home." This comment flustered the Uchiha slightly, though he would never let it break his cool demeanor. "So where is she?" He shot back sarcastically. Honestly- how could the Godaime know where her student was every moment of the day? And she seemed so confident...something was up. "She's being cared for in a secured facility. Now if you'll excuse me, its about time I checked on her condition."

Naruto's mouth was agape. "Is she- is she alright?! What happened? Were you attacked?! How is she?!" Tsunade smiled cooly, brushing away Naruto's fears. "It will be fine, Naruto. Sakura wasn't injured, but our training session was harsh and the techniques we used were rather- er...intense. She can't afford to be disturbed or upset. I've just taken measures to make sure she stays in a quiet and secluded place until the festival. Its just a precaution."

The velvet night fell quickly. Not quickly enough for Uchiha Sasuke. It wouldn't be hard to find her, he knew. Talking to her, however...that would be difficult. It didn't matter that the festival was only days away, or that he was disobeying an order of the Godaime- he had to see her. Wanted to see her. Needed to see her. She was becoming his worst addiction, but this couldn't be helped. He had nothing without Sakura and he had come to terms with that. His entire life as an avenger revolved around Uchiha Itachi & with his death, Sasuke's life had no purpose. Sakura gave him purpose again. She planted within him the hope that life was not hopeless. She made him believe there was something more. Now he had to remind her.

"I've really got to make sure Naruto kicks up the security after I'm captain..." Sasuke climbed higher, chakra attaching him to the walls of the tower until finally he reached the ledge he desired. He entered a dark room with no obstacle. A sarcastic thought ran through his mind about the security. He continued to scan the room for Sakura's form, assuming she was sleeping. It had truly irritated him that the Godaime wouldn't fill them in on her condition, or even hint about her whereabouts. No matter- he was smart enough to figure out where the Hokage would keep prized possessions...after speaking to Naruto about it covertly. Even the dobe hadn't realized he was talking about Sakura when he asked where the Hokage stored items that needed to be secured.

"You know you're not supposed to be here..." Her voice was quiet and patient, almost amused as her silhoutte stepped from behind a curtain in the corner. A mask covered half his face, reminiscent of Kakashi's, concealing his smirk as he studied the shape before him. Sakura watched his outline as she proceeded to sit on the bed, adjusting her IV for what seemed like the hundredth time- the bruises a testiment to her fidgeting. "You should have told me you were leaving."

A sigh escaped her lips. By the sound, Sasuke could tell immediately that she was exhausted- more so than usual. "Tsunade brought it up suddenly." Sasuke proceeded to approach the bed, sitting on the oppostie side of her. His eyes looked at the tubes and needles that caught the light...one of the only details he could make out in the pale moonlight. "Are you going to come to the festival with me?" Sakura looked up, her eyes examining him with a questioning gaze. "Sasuke..." He nodded slightly. "Good." She breathed out, shaking her head in defeat. "But Sasuke-"

A noise at the door caught their attention as the guard walked in. Sakura looked up, Sasuke immediately hid himself within the shadows. "Everything alright Sakura-san?" She nodded slightly to Kakashi as Shizune walked in. "Goodnight Sakura-sama. Tsunade will be back in the morning to check on you. Everything still looking alright?" Sakura nodding distractedly. "Good then. The seals should be alright, but it was riskier to give you new seals with the existing ones already in place." Shizune lifted Sakura's shirt slightly to examine the strange symbol Sasuke had asked her about not too long ago. "Well, I think your chakra is molding considerably well with all the changes. Tsunade-sama's seal should keep this one under control. Goodnight Sakura-chan. Get some rest." Shizune bowed slightly and left, followed by Kakashi, who seemed to shoot a glance around the room suspiciously before giving Sakura a smile and closing the door once more.

Before she knew it, her ghost was once more sitting by her side. "What did they do to you?" He raised a brow suspiciously. "Its nothing. I really need to sleep..." He leaned over, suprising her somewhat as his fingers smoothed back her bangs, sweeping them away from her face. A single finger rested on the mark she was given, covering it in the middle of her forehead. "So this is nothing?" She could see his smirk seep from behind the dark material over his face, just as she could always tell when Kakashi was mocking her. "Sasuke." Her eyes stared back at him tiredly, unwilling to explain what he understood already.

"Sakura-" Her fingers pressed to the material where his lips were hidden underneath, suprising him in return. "Sasuke-kun, I have alot of secrets..." Her fingers laced underneath the material, tugging it down across his features. First, revealing his nose, then slowly uncovering his lips- slight confusion in his eyes as she gave him a look he hadn't seen in quite sometime. "But- Sasuke-kun...I think I can handle having one more..." Her hand traced back around his neck as she leaned in, her breath tickling his face as she studied him closer, then gently and abruptly crashed her lips into his.

Sakura never liked having reasons for doing what she did. Thinking during a mission only wasted valuable time- you had to act quickly with instinct. She had no reason for this, but she had no need to explain it- to herself, or anyone else. She felt him pull her closer to him as he leaned back, laying across the bed as she twisted to rest on top of him. He hungered for her- deepening the kiss for a moment, then pulling away. She looked down into the charcoal eyes that she could remember loving. They were filled with a confused smile. "Sakura."

She smiled against the fatigue in her eyes as his fingers traced up to her face. "Just don't die on me, Sasuke-kun. I can't survive it again." He kissed her lips gently, then let her head lay on his chest- his fingers tangling in her pink strands. "Sakura- you have a million different sides and tomorrow, I don't know what will happen to us or who we'll be in the light of day, but I want you to stop dying. I swear, I'm going to save you, Haruno. Even if it kills us."

-  
props to 4everDestined for calling the technique out first! lol. But this was a little bit of an uneventful &boring chapter to start...so i decided to end it fluffily with the SasuSaku first kiss of this fanfic YAY! Well, next chapter is WAY more eventful...this was just one of those filler/builder chapters that has to lay the groundwork for all the upcoming twists. Sorry for the long wait too, but the holidays and my b-day are hectic times. Hope you enjoy the update, ja ne. RR!

Translations:

matsuri- regional fall festival in japan

obon- festival for souls, celebration of the dead a buddhist holiday typically celebrated in Japan during August, the beginning of the festival is marked with the lighting of fires and lanterns either at the ancestral home or graves to guide the spirits in, the end is marked with the lighting of lanterns or fires to guide the spirits out, often floating lanterns(Toro Nagashi) that are set out on the water or river.

chouchins- hanging lanterns at the ancestral family graves to guide spirits to & from the spirit world, painted with the family crest.

Toro Nagashi- floating lanterns lit for obon that are set out on the rivers to guide spirits back to the other side, marked with the ancestral name.

bon odori- traditional folk dance that takes place during obon

yukata- summer kimono, typically worn for obon

domo arigatou- thank you very much, very formal thank you

matte- wait

Iya- no dattebayo- are you alright? how are you?

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	14. Can you hear me blue sky?

So here's another one! I really enjoy writing this fic so much thanks to all those who enjoy reading it & give me such great reviews. wow...its been awhile- but i'm trying to keep writing! 

GhostofYou: Thanks for the advice. Yea- I already knew the dialogue etiquette, but I'm just too stubborn to use it .;; in reality- I've been meaning to start using it, but I never really used so much dialogue, so I never really HAD to use it- but in this fic, I've found I've used WAY more dialogue between characters. So; in short- to make it less confusing for everyone, including me, i think we'll go to the proper dialogue style...for the most part. lol. thanks :

Chapter 13

Sakura awakened slowly, her fingers smoothing over the muscles that she rested on. Her eyes fluttered open, keeping her head in place as Sasuke's hand ran over the soft pink strands that spread out like perfect silk. He smirked as she turned gently, resting her chin on his well-toned chest, jade orbs staring straight through his onyx globes. His face became stoic, matching hers well as his fingers reached up, stroking her cheek softly then moving the stray hair from her features. "Now will you tell me your secrets?" A rough thumb stroked the seal on her forehead expectantly.

"...what is it that you want to know?" Her voice was soft and submissive- yet still held that disconcerting distance that scared him. She was changing. That he could tell. Now he had to figure out if it was for the better or worse. He concluded to himself that it had to be better than what she had been. His eyes turned away from her- the morning sun, yet to be visible, was turning the dark scenes into a beautiful dawn. Sunrise. They would be in to check on Sakura within a few hours.

His charcoal orbs returned to meet hers, catching the weakness behind them. She was still tired. "Why did you and Tsunade leave the village so suddenly?" His eyes flicked up to the new mark on her forehead, then back to her eyes expectantly. He watched her face glimmer with a few emotions as her eyes dropped down below his chin, the emerald jewels catching glimpses of the morning light from the one window brilliantly.

"I'd been waiting for her to complete my training for as long as I can remember. But I love Tsunade like my own mother, and her fierce loyalty to me prevented her from giving me the seal. She wasn't sure I was stable enough to control my use of the seal, even though she swore it was because she was too busy. I knew what she was thinking. She was sure that I wanted the seal so I could defeat the men who killed Otousan & Okaasan, and then defeat Lee-kun's killer. It scared her to think that she couldn't stop me if I wanted to give my life to kill the Shirei. I think it scared her even more to know how easily I could end my life with her seal. My health worried her enough, especially back then." She sighed half-heartedly, offering her eyes up to him once more as they glittered against the growing daylight.

Sasuke studied the seal once more, thoughts of its power steadily streaming over his mind. He systematically compared it the now dormant seal on his neck. Orochimaru's seal hadn't disappeared, but was useless and no longer connected with his chakra channels. His eyes drifted back down to hers, a blank and hollow expression still covering their features. Why was she being so open all of a sudden? "So this seal, it can kill you...like the curse mark I have...or had..." Sakura's fingers traced up his chest, brushing over his neck unconsciously until they reached a place just out of sight, right above the shoulder. She nodded to him slightly, more with her eyes than anything, hardly moving her chin from its position on his chest.

She had memorized its position. That curse. It was no threat to them now, but it still stabbed her heart, causing pain as if it were there to effect her. The memories it brought...memories were just one thing she wished she could rid herself of. She laced her fngers through his hair, finally retrieving her hand back to its comfortable place on his collarbone. "It shaves days...years from my life, Sasuke. Each time I use it."

He raised a brow with slight irritation. "Then don't."

She matched his annoyed glance, yet hers was softer. "Sasuke- I-"

"Sasuke-kun." He corrected with a low baritone that vibrated from his chest, tickling Sakura's chin. "Not Sasuke. Not Uchiha. Sasuke-kun." She smiled slightly, but it was a sad and distant excuse for a smile- not even comparing to the light that use to exude from her pleasant demeanor.

"Of course... Sasuke...kun." She breathed slightly, turning her face towards the window so her cheek was now pressed to his skin. She could hear his heartbeating. 'He's...he's...warm. His heart is so rhythmic...so alive...if only- if only we could go back- back to before. Maybe that would fix it.'

She hummed in recognition when she realized he was speaking to her again. "Sakura. You have another seal. Its that mark on your back, ne? Where did you get it?" She felt his hand trace over the sheets to her lower back- betrayed once again as they had slipped down too far and her t-shirt had come up.

She winced slightly as his fingers reached the black marking, her own fingers tangling wth his over the mark, seemingly studying the skin with a pained confusion in her eyes. "Sakura?" Her hand retreated to holding the soft sheets, her eyes melting back into the soft expressionless gaze.

"That mark. Its probably one of the reasons Tsunade-shisou waited so long to give me her seal. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were on my squad and we had been heading toward Sunagakure to scout reports of Akatsuki sightings near a small civilian village. Shikamaru's squad was scouting east of us, Neji's squad to the west. I remember it so clearly. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue that day." She smiled bitterly, her voice as distant as her gaze- staring into the past.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the Akatsuki organization. His fingers hesitated in stroking her fine strands of hair for a slight moment, then returned to the gesture almost unconsiously as he listened intently once more, deciphering the information slowly.

"My squad hit the jackpot. We stumbled right into the middle of an Akatsuki group before we even realized that they were waiting for us. We hadn't sensed that our prey had really been hunting us." Her postition shifted as her face turned back to the window, her pink locks spraying out under his chin. "We held our own. Most of the members were ordered to retreat when HE showed up. Naruto was yelling something to me, but I couldn't tell what it was- he and Hinata were taking care of three remaining members, while Kiba and Akamaru were holding out against the other two. That left me and him."

Sasuke's mouth felt slightly dry. He hoped he was wrong. He really wanted to be wrong about this one, but he continued to listen distantly as she spilled her life secrets, knowing it was unlikely that he was wrong about any of his assumptions. Almost as an afterthought, he had to wonder why she was being so forward with this information. Perhaps it was some medication she was on? Or she was finally starting to trust her former teammate again? Perhaps even love him again? He decided it was more likely the medication, but either way, the past years of his absence were piecing themselves together.

"It didn't seem like the fight lasted too long, but we ended up far away from any of our comrades. I wasn't fairing as well as he was, but he also couldn't heal himself. I couldn't remember the last time I felt...so alive, Sasuke-kun." The honorific was only a breath, feeling uneasily familiar on her lips as she slipped back into a time when nothing mattered but bloodshed. She felt his chest purr slightly, as if in confusion. "I lost all sensation in battle long before that time. But this, this made me crave the next moment of life. It called out my emotions and started a fire within me. I hated it. I hated him."

She licked her lip almost in reflex, sighing gently. "And then it was over. The bastard said something about my hollow eyes and missing heart- then he told me that I wanted to die entirely too much for him to kill me. So he struck me with his katana, severing my spine. While I lay there, he tried to give me that mark. Its unfinished because I nearly took off his leg and burst his heart in the process. If it were finished, the mark would make it impossible for me heal my own wounds and force my body to reject my own flow of chakra. As is, it rarely interrupts my chakra functions, but can cause damage if it disagrees with my other seal. I should have killed him, but I had to act quickly to heal my spinal chord and keep from bleeding to death. I just remember staring at the sky for the longest time after he left me alone."

"What was his name?" His question seemed almost unnecessary on both parts. They both knew who she was talking about. But he wanted confirmation. He needed to hear her say it.

"Uchiha Itachi. S-class criminal and Akatsuki member. I can remember it so clearly. I remember thinking how he didn't remind me of you at all. Then I heard Naruto screaming again, but I still couldn't tell what he was saying. Then everything got strangely silent. The whole world was on mute. I saw Ino leaning down close to look at my face, but I couldn't tell if she was touching me. Her eyes told me that she thought I was going to die, and her mouth was moving frantically, but I couldn't hear anything coming out. She looked like she was crying hard enough to soak her entire face- that was when I noticed it had started to rain. I couldn't understand how it had changed so quickly. The sky was so blue...but then I looked up and it was a dark grey. Then everything was cold, but I couldn't feel the rain- I couldn't feel anything. I don't remember anything after that, but after I recovered, everything seemed different. It was like I was still in that fight with him because no one wanted to let me forget that I had almost died at the hands of Akatsuki's Uchiha."

"I'm grateful that you survived." His voice was low and stoic. She could easily tell that he was upset, and it was even easier to tell that he didn't know what to say. She couldn't face him. She refused to look into his eyes now that she had told him she was wounded by his brother, nearly killed at his hand. She judged it worse that she had almost killed Itachi herself, nearly taking the one thing Sasuke had lived for.

There was a long silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was thick with thought. Finally, Sakura sighed heavily, but just as she was going to speak, Sasuke cut her off. "It doesn't bother me, Sakura."

She raised a brow, but continued to look out the window, which was starting to brighten from the rising sun. "It should. I compared you to him. When I looked at his face, I tried to imagine how much you were alike. I couldn't see you anywhere in him, but still I looked, searched for you somewhere in your brother. But the only thing I could find was my hate."

Sasuke shifted slightly. "Look at me Sakura." There was an expectant pause, and Sakura's eyes shifted across the window, but she made no other attempts to move. "Sakura." He took a hand and gently lead her head to turn toward him until he could see the crystal green of her irises perfectly. "I understand. I never wanted this for you and I'm sorry you had to fight that monster. If I could take that away from you, I would. He's dead- and none of those things can hurt us now."

Her brow furrowed. This wasn't the Sasuke who left her at the gates of Konoha to kill his brother. This wasn't the Sasuke who left her on a bench to join Orochimaru. This was a man who looked at her with an understanding gaze, and studied her pain so deeply it hurt. This look. It reminded her of the days before his second departure, back when he would sneak to her window just to talk. They would have long and quiet conversations in the dead of night, revealing more information than they should have under the cover of dark. They were torturing thoughts after he left- always tricking her mind into believing he would be back at the windowsill the following night, speaking with her casually, as though he never left. And so- here he was. Speaking with her casually as though they were back in her room under that blanket of darkness, with carefree hearts.

Her jade orbs disappeared underneath a waterfalling blanket of pink as she buried her face into his chest. He smirked slightly. His fingers began their ritualistic gesture of stroking the silk strands as he layed back, his eyes now staring at the ceiling. A breath escpaed his lungs with deep thought. "Ino. What happened between Ino and Sai?" The question was out of place, but he thought to take advantage of her generous information while he could. He certainly couldn't directly ask her what she did to Ino that day- he had to ease into it, as if he were ignorant of the circumstances. Yes- this would do.

Sakura stiffened slightly. She let out a short huff, almost a sarcastic laugh. "Naruto told you, didn't he?" Sasuke only raised a brow, keeping the composure that he had sharpened over so many years of practice. Sakura didn't bother to see if he would answer. "Baka. He really needs to learn to stay out of other's business."

Sasuke sighed. "Explain it to me Sakura. What happened between Ino and Sai?" He felt Sakura sigh, her heavy breath tickling against his bare skin in a warm tone.

She wasn't buying his innocence, but she let it go, willing to play along and fill in the blanks. "Sai and I train alot together, at least we did. Naruto was always off on missions as captain of the Anbu black ops, and Neji would never take it far enough. Lee started refusing to train with me, but he really didn't have the time then anyway. Sai, being a former ROOT member, never saw the line that everyone else drew when training. We understood that neither of us would stop- and that was the only way to progress."

She shifted, inhaling his scent so it filled her lungs completely, drowning her with nostalgia. "Back then, Ino was head of the ANBU's Recon and Interrogation squad and Shikamaru had just gotten his position as ANBU's head tactician. The Konoha twelve had really shaped into legendary ninja. I was offered a captain position in ANBU several times, but I turned it down. Ino tried to talk me into it, she tried to talk me out of training with Sai. It never worked. She hated it so much. I would usually come by her house when Shikamaru was away to check in on her, and she would bandage the wounds that I had left untouched from training- usually due to lack of chakra."

Sakura smiled slightly, but it faded soon enough. "She would scold me and give me the usual lecture while patching me up. Then I would make her laugh and she would do my hair, explaining a mission or one of Shikamaru's lazy habits. Those were the only times I felt...content." A sigh escaped her lips as Sasuke continued to listen intently, trying to picture the old Sakura that was buried beneath this shell. "Ino-chan...was afraid. She was afraid of me for such a long time after that. She would put on that smile and tell me everything was fine, but I could see it in her eyes. Everything had changed. It took a long time for that look to subside...and I can still see it there somedays."

He raised a brow slightly. "But Sakura...what happened? What did you do?" He felt her shift slightly, then looked down to reassure himself she wasn't too upset. Surely enough, her veridean hues were still staring blankly into the expanse outside the window.

"Ino and I were in a coma. Mine only lasted a few weeks, but Ino was out for a month. Her heart rate kept jumping, and she would scream unusual things in her sleep, but she wouldn't wake up. I don't think Shikamaru has ever fully forgiven me. Everyone thought I had killed her, until the day she woke up. She looked at me. She looked me dead in the eye and ask me what I was. She looked at me as though I was a monster."

Sakura sighed, an expectant pause following for several moments. She simply listened to his heartbeat, as though it were her own heart monitor. Then, without warning, her eyes snapped back to meet his.

She let her gaze linger there, then blinked slowly with a sigh. "Sasuke- " She stopped herself momentarily, hesitating in her words before she seemingly gave up. "You should go, Shizune is coming and the guard is changing." Her voice was soft as she sat up, a hand still supporting her against his chest.

He cocked a smile, smirking at her avoidance of the situation. He swept a stray lock of pink from her eyes, gently rubbing against her cheek and stroking it up behind her ear. "Aa. Its about time for the dobe to start looking for me anyway." In a matter of moments, Sasuke had dressed and Sakura was again fidgeting with her IV. He walked back to the bed, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. She was slightly suprised, giving animation to her features. "Stop doing that- you'll hurt yourself."

She looked up with a smug annoyance as he gestured her fingers away from the tubes in her arms. Before she could say anything, the door behind her opened and Shizune walked in with Ino- Sasuke was already out of sight.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama. Dattebayo?" Shizune commented, checking the IV & changing the fluids before taking a light and shining it into Sakura's brilliant jade hues.

Sakura sighed tiredly. She hated this, it was if she could never sleep well enough to regain her strength. She truly hoped it wasn't going to last long- it was rather annoying to feel so weak, as though she were twelve again. "Sakura-sama? Dattebayo?" Shizune repeated, earning a slow reaction from the distracted Haruno.

"I told you not to call me that, Shizune." She moved her head away from the offending light subtly, looking towards the corner where she knew Sasuke was probably hiding. Heaven forbid Sasuke leave before spying on her diagnosis. She looked back towards Ino when she realized she was being spoken to again.

"Sakura? Did you hear me?" Ino looked slightly disconcerted when her best friend didn't seem to hear her.

"Gomen Ino, I wasn't listening." She caught the looks between the two women, which caused her to roll her eyes. "Anyway, is the exam done?" With that, Shizune continued her procedures of looking over Sakura's seals, then dismissed themselves as the guard changed and a younger chunnin girl took her place at the door.

Sakura was relieved to be alone. She didn't know how long she could stay awake. Granted she had just woken up, but she felt as though she had been kept awake for endless days and nights and her body was screaming to sleep. She layed back on the bed, letting out an uneven breath as she began drifting to unconsciousness, completely forgetting that she had still sensed Sasuke's presene during the exam.

Said Sasuke was suprised to see Sakura passed out when he pulled himself from hiding. She quivered slightly in her sleep, despite the growing warmth of the morning sun- so he gently pulled one of the white sheets over her. He kissed her sealed forehead and disappeared.

------

_"Shouldn't you tell someone, Saku-ko?"_

_"Why should I worry them? I'm only tired...Shisou said I would be exhausted for awhile..."_

_"...well its not that I mind spending so much time with you, but you shouldn't be falling unconsious like this either...its just not right. You know the risks- you might have internal bleeding, the seals could be minimizing or cutting off your chakra flow, it could even be poisoning you. Saku-ko? ...there's- something- ...Saku-ko! SAKURA!"_

---------

"What?? Saku-ko, I can't...Saku-ko...I can't- I can't hear you anymore..."

"Sakura? Wake up."

A darkness rushed from everywhere as two green orbs fluttered open reluctantly. She looked around hesitantly- the room was dark again? She had slept all day?

"Sakura?" A rough finger touched her chin gently, pulling her eyes towards his.

"Sasuke. You're back." She blinked several more times at the distressed look in his eyes before looking away and studying the room further.

"You've been asleep. Who the hell is Saku-ko?" He questioned curiously, worry still evident in his voice- as though he thought she were crazy.

"Saku-ko? Thats what my father use to call me. Why? Where did you hear it?" She gave no emotion, no confusion- simply a tired, stoic study of the walls around her.

"You were saying it in your sleep..." His concerned eyes never left her, which was starting to annoy her again. "Sakura...have you been coughing up blood?"

The question caught her offguard, but she was immediately baffled. "What do you mean? Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" She struggled slightly as he grabbed her wrist, revealing that she had failed to notice the traces of blood splattered across her small palm. She looked back at her pillow with a bewildered expression, noticing the drops of blood staining her pillow.

"Sakura- how long have you been bleeding like this? Tsunade needs to take care of you immediately." His face was hardened with a familiar concern, but Sakura's thoughts were running so fast she hardly noticed him for a moment.

After a slight hesitation, she sighed lightly. "Don't worry about it Sasuke...I must have pulled my IV too hard in my sleep- it happens all the time." She shook her head tiredly, leaning back on the bed to face the wall.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in irritation. "Sakura- this is serious. There is something wrong."

"Please Sasuke-kun...I'm tired- can't we just drop it...just lay down with me." Her voice was exasperated, which did nothing to disconcert the Uchiha's worries, but it was late and he couldn't do anything about getting her checked out at this hour without blowing the fact that he was disobeying a direct order from the Hokage. Sakura could be so stubborn. This was absolutey annoying.

He removed his shirt, his weapons holster was hung from the bed, and he took his place by her side, his strong arms wrapping around her from behind. He wasn't sure he was going to sleep tonight, but she needed her rest...

-  
alright...i've tripped over writer's block fallen into a black hole, but I'm coming out! hopefully the updates will come a little faster a little more often...blahblahblah...anyways- hope you enjoy! R&R please!!!

Translations:

Otousan, tousan- Father

Okaasan, kaasan- mother

matsuri- regional fall festival in japan

obon- festival for souls, celebration of the dead a buddhist holiday typically celebrated in Japan during August, the beginning of the festival is marked with the lighting of fires and lanterns either at the ancestral home or graves to guide the spirits in, the end is marked with the lighting of lanterns or fires to guide the spirits out, often floating lanterns(Toro Nagashi) that are set out on the water or river.

chouchins- hanging lanterns at the ancestral family graves to guide spirits to & from the spirit world, painted with the family crest.

Toro Nagashi- floating lanterns lit for obon that are set out on the rivers to guide spirits back to the other side, marked with the ancestral name.

bon odori- traditional folk dance that takes place during obon

yukata- summer kimono, typically worn for obon

domo arigatou- thank you very much, very formal thank you

matte- wait

Iya- no

dattebayo- are you alright? how are you?

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	15. My Only Fear

yet another chapter up & running! i hope you guys enjoy it, & keep the reviews coming- i love them! 3

song: don't / jewel

Chapter 15

"I don't want to leave." She said.

"You know you can't always get what you want..." he replied. "And if you stayed...could you live without him? Would you stay even if it meant leaving him behind? Forgetting about him?"

"It doesn't hurt here." She confessed. "I don't even remember the pain...but- I can't remember his face either."

When Sakura awoke, she immediately noticed the absence of a familiar presence in her bed. She fingered the sheets numbly, feeling his masked chakra in the window behind her. There was a buzz coming from the streets below, loud enough that it reached such a high room in the Hokage Tower. Of course, she dimly smirked...the Matsuri Obon Festival began today. She clenched the abused sheets in her fingers lightly, noticing the crimson stains that now littered them. She wondered if there would come a day when she wouldn't wake up from that place...

"Tsunade is coming to check on you soon...I'll be back to pick you up for the festival in a few hours." His masculine voice fluttered on the morning breeze like the silk curtains. Sakura turned over to stare at the Uchiha, his figure outlined by the dawning light nearly took her breath for a moment. His leg was propped up at the knee on the window sill, one arm resting on it in a relaxed manner as he leaned back. His gaze remained focused on the scenery for a few moments before turning to Sakura. He smirked brilliantly, watching as glowing pink strands caught the dancing morning sun, playing with the emeralds in her eyes. Despite her attempt at a hardened look, he could spot the kindness of his gentle Sakura who was betrayed by her soft hues.

She closed her eyes softly, turning her head away from him silently as he left the room. It wasn't long before Tsunade walked in with Ton-ton, beginning Sakura's examination.

"Have they made any movements in the last few hours?" Sakura's monotone inquiry broke the comfortable silence Tsunade had been enjoying.

"It doesn't matter. They are outnumbered and outranked. It would be unusually irrational for them to attack us now- with the extra security of a Hokage's inauguration on high alert & the festival which fills our village with double the amount of ninja we usually have on hand. Our allies attend this ceremony, as well as nearly all of our own nins who are not on top-ranked missions- sending forces here would mean their immediate demise." Tsunade replied confidently. Her hand went down to Sakura's side, pressing lightly- reflex took effect and the pink-haired Haruno was immediately subdued by a coughing fit, choking out blood into her hand violently.

Tsunade was shocked, immediately laying Sakura on her side across the bed, placing her fingertips along her ribcage and assessing the damage which caused such a reaction. "Damn it, Sakura- how long have you known your lungs were bleeding out?!" The frantic elder medic calmed the girl's gasping, healing the internal damage. The blonde remained silent as she further explored Sakura's organs with her soothing chakra. "...Sakura-" The woman's face paled slightly as she faultered in her endeavors, but quickly composed herself and continued to heal her prodigy's extensive internal wounds.

"It's not the village I'm worried about Tsunade-senpai, I just want to be rid of them...every last Shirei- any piece of scum who tries to call himself a ninja while wearing the mark of that accursed group." Sakura's hunter green hues were veiled behind pastel locks as she coughed out her words, no doubt covering the deadly intent reflected in her voice. Tsunade scolded her for speaking as she continued working.

"For now, you have to worry about resting. The seals are doing more internal damage than I expected, so take it easy. Go out with the Uchiha and enjoy the festival, just try not to use your chakra until I can get this under control." Her brown orbs looked at Sakura sternly as she sat up, then broke into a softer tone. "Besides- we have teams out exterminating any traces of the Shirei, aside from their hand-full of elusive founders, those bastards are dead."

This did little to change the look of discontentment on Sakura's features, but Tsunade smirked, reminding her student not to be late for her date as she left the tower to prepare for the upcoming ceremonies.

--3

A young woman with dark, shoulder-length hair smiled gently as she watched her husband fidget with his white cloak in the mirror. She meekly walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist gently and examining him in the mirror- his face softening. They turned to face each other, her hands now adjusting the collar of the large, formal robes in a nostalgic way. The blonde's finger hooked under her chin, returning her pale hues to meet his azure gaze.

"You know, I never would have made it to see this day without you, Hina-chan..." The Uzumaki bride softened, letting a sigh escape her lips as she draped her arms around the blonde's neck, tangling her fingers in his unruly locks.

"And you know, Naruto-kun...I don't think anyone could have kept you from this day..." She replied gently, his hands already pulling her waist closer- their lips brushing each other's lightly, then deepening their kiss into something more passionate. They soon pulled away, Hinata's hand tracing around to Naruto's whiskered cheek, sensitively brushing it with care as he drank in her appearance, savoring the touch he had come to love, to crave.

Today, Hinata Uzumaki's husband would become Rokudaime.

--3

Sai walked in his usual manor, not paying attention to anyone in particular around him, but still aware of every presence. Soon, he reached his destination- the Hokage tower. After a brief meeting with Tsunade about his next mission (he was never much for vacations or 'time-off'), he found himself wandering to a corridor higher in the building.

"I thought they were suppose to keep princesses in places like this...not ugly witches..." His fake smile went unnoticed by the pink haired kunoichi. She simply remained as she was- leaned over the windowsill, her hand supporting her chin as she watched the people moving beneath her.

"Witch huh? That one's original Sai...work on it all week?" She said monotonously, never turning to face him.

"Sorry- did I say witch? I meant to say bitch...what's gotten into you? You seem-"

"Its nothing- are you ready to train?" She turned, standing upright- not waiting for his answer as she began pulling her gloves on. "You coming?" She turned to Sai, who was still staring at her with a blank expression from the middle of the room as she was leaving the window.

He raised one sleek eyebrow before following with little objection, other than the fact that he would now be wanted by Tsunade for taking Sakura out for training when she was strictly under observation. Great.

One punch. Then two. An earth jutsu. Countered with trademark ink. The battle continued, just as they were use to. Falling back into routine was much too easy for them both. Sakura's hand found a stray shuriken, directing it toward Sai immediately, who deflected with his katana, coming at her from multiple sides with his clones. Without hesitation, he sliced through her body, which splintered into wood moments later.

Neither one was holding back. One miss, one flaw- you die. This was a real battle. Sakura was fighting to kill Sai, while Sai was fighting to do the same to her. It had never come to a point where fatal injuries were sustained- at least not anything that Sakura couldn't quickly alleviate. However, if either showed the slightest hesitation- a hint of fear for killing their comrade...it would cost them their own life. This was the shinobi world. If you pitied your enemy, you died. No one was going to pity you when it came down to dying in a forest for lack of strength. At least, that was how everything worked in Sakura's mind.

--

Sakura walked out of her apartment, smoothing out the bottom of her formal kimono absentmindedly. She sighed heavily, starting her walk back to the Hokage tower. All around her were busy villagers preparing for the festival. She smiled politely to them, most of them greeting her as though she were a high priestess. She held her tongue & smiled through her displeased look when they bowed deeply in her direction, or called to her with the highest regards of 'Lady Sakura' or 'Haruno-sama' ...as though she were someone important... She was no one. A nameless killer...a faceless assassin...a clanless heir.

She shook those thoughts from her mind as she entered the tower, going straight back to the room where she had stayed for the past few days.

"Where have you been?"

The voice seemed to echo in the small room, but it hadn't startled Sakura- even though she wasn't expecting someone to be awaiting her arrival. She turned slowly to greet the awaiting figure in the window, a brilliant smirk on her features. Sasuke immediately forgot his question at the sight.

Gorgeous. She was absolutely the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Her pink locks were swept back elegantly with ribbon barrettes at the base of her neck, the remainder of her hair spiraling down her back in waves. Her kimono, layered down from her waist with gold, champagne, & crimson gossamer from the main body of the royal blue silk that hung off her shoulders seductively. She looked like an autumn evening sky.

"I've been getting ready for the festival, of course. Isn't that where I was supposed to be? I couldn't very well get ready here...Sasuke?" She moved closer to him in the dimming light with a slight smirk of amusement. "You're staring."

The young Uchiha blinked, getting up in one smooth motion to offer his hand to Sakura. "So I was." He stated flatly, which satisfied Sakura to a smile until she realized there was a small box in Sasuke's hand, the size of what a necklace would be kept in. Her veridian hues moved from the black box to his eyes with question. "Sakura- you're staring." He stated playfully as she removed the box from his grasp.

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed. Inside the small box was a sleek silver chain which held onto an intricate pendant consisting of a beautifully cut diamond surrounded by a semi-circle ruby leaf on one side & an identical sapphire leaf on the other, forming a swirling complete circle in the Uchiha's clan colors.

Before she could even begin to process her thoughts again, Sasuke was draping the necklace on her chest & clasping it on her neck. She bit her lower lip unconsciously, something that Sasuke missed seeing. So in the next moment, before she said any unnecessary words- the entranced boy took her lips as his own.

Don't walk too close Don't breathe so soft Don't talk so sweet Don't sing Don't lay oh so near

Please don't let me fall in love with you again

Please let me forget all those sweet smiles all of the passion all of the heat, the peace, the pain all those blue skies where your words were my freedom

Please, don't let me fall in love with you again

Too many times I've cared too much I stood on the edge and say that you held my hand and knowing too well I couldn't hide from those eyes

Please, don't let me fall in love with you again...

--

The festival bustled with young couples, families, and many small children running about. Yet, through all the commotion, everyone seemed to be centering the chaos around Konoha's tower. Just as the sun was fading behind the Hokage monument, the new Rokudaime was ushered out by the former Godaime. His bright smile seemed to inspire the elders of times long ago, when another young Hokage with wild blonde hair brought hope to their village. His cheerful laugh made the children laugh as well, causing an infectious happiness all across his homeland. Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto, just like his father, Yondaime Namikaze Minato.

"You look like an idiot in that hat." Sasuke's smirk could be heard as he rounded the corner with Sakura on his arm.

"Ya know, teme- you're just jealous... I told you I would become hokage." His foxy grin radiated from his face, putting an unconscious smile on Sakura's lips as well. This was how she imagined it as a child- everyone that surrounded her was happy. Everything made sense. This was the part of the dream where everything faded away & she woke up to her real life- the one in which she was alone. The one that tore her apart at every corner, dragging her down & destroying everything she loved.

Yet here she was, still standing in the same nostalgic moment as before. She almost lost herself to it, but Sasuke took the initiative to snake his hand around hers as it rested on his arm, causing her to fold her free hand over his as well. She looked up, studying his face- but his expression remained forward and stoic. She sighed, smiling slightly wider as her eyes regained focus on Naruto.

Tsunade looked over the entire group. Most all the genin she had come to love were present. She smiled strongly- yes, this was the future of her village. And she was proud.

--

The festival ceremonies continued throughout the day. The village streets were littered with colorful stalls and stands set up with games and foods of exotic and traditional fashions. Children danced around in their formal attire while their parents followed in clan robes. A group of young couples was enjoying themselves at one of the restaurants, sitting around a table tucked away in the corner of the covered patio section outside.

"Oh please! You wouldn't have allowed Hinata to go even if Tsunade ordered it! Remember the last time Hinata came along on Sakura's ANBU mission?" Everyone was laughing comfortably with each other as Ino and Naruto bantered about the past.

"OF COURSE! But he deserved it! That filthy nin had his hands all over my Hina-chan!" Naruto fired back. They were bickering over the fact that Naruto was too over-protective. Hinata was simply holding one of Naruto's hands in his lap, smilling gently & laughing contently at her husband's defensive tone.

"Yeah Naruto, but you cut the guy's throat so deep he was nearly decapitated." Neji added as he raised his brow.

"And this was AFTER you blew his heart out with your fist..." Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto blushed slightly, rolling his eyes with a slight pout. "PSHT. They were disgusting perverts anyway..."

The sand siblings soon joined the banter, sitting around the large table as everyone laughed and reminisced. The subjects skipped and changed as everyone continued chatting lightly, enjoying the cheerful atmosphere that had somehow seemed absent for the village in these recent troubled times. After their meals, a few of the girls dispersed to check out the jewelry and shop stands, some of the guys were trying their hand at the more skilled game stalls, leaving the rest of them still sitting around their leftovers, talking quietly. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru were still gathered around the patio.

"I thought you would never set a date...so have you decided where its going to be yet?" Naruto questioned, leaning back in his seat lazily. Sasuke flashed a glance at Sakura who was listening distantly, yet it seemed her thoughts had been somewhere else that evening.

Tenten smiled anxiously. "Hinata said the main gardens of the Hyuuga compound will be absolutely beautiful in the spring, I think we've decided to center it around there. I hope you don't mind if we borrow the main house for the wedding Naruto. I already asked Hinata if she could help me with the plans..."

Naruto shrugged it off with a smile. "No problem. Half of that compound belongs to you and Neji anyway, whether Neji likes it or not." Naruto realized that Neji had never really been treated like family in the compound when it came to heirarchy, but when Hinata took her rightful place as heir, she abolished most all of heirarchy traditions that pertained to the main and branch houses. Hinata and Naruto still owned the main house (though they had been staying at Naruto's small apartment recently because Naruto hadn't got use to the servants yet) but Hinata gave Neji control of the branch house, declaring her new home as the Uzumaki home & Neji's home as the main Hyuuga house.

"Sakura? You're still going to be my maid of honor, right?" Tenten questioned from across the table. Sakura half smiled, nodding silently as she continued to finger the pendant around her neck, her thoughts still dragging her away.

"Alright Shikamaru- come try your luck on this stupid game!" Everyone at the table turned as Chouji and a few other men came up, coaxing the boys to come and play. "I swear- its the hardest damn game in history!"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah right Chouji! You just can't pay attention to anything you can't eat for more than 5 minutes." Shikamaru got up from the table, taking Neji & Tenten with him to see this difficult game. "C'mon, I have to see this." Shikamaru turned back to the table. "Hey Naruto- you and Sasuke coming or what?"

Sasuke got up, rolling his eyes and waiting for Naruto to tag along. Naruto simply waved it off. "Nah- you guys go ahead, I'll catch up- I'm not done with my ramen yet!" Everyone sweatdropped, chuckling as they disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone at the table. Sasuke peered back curiously one more time before also getting lost in the mass of people.

"Nice necklace." Naruto raised a brow, letting a smirk grace his features.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes unconsciously as she turned away, seemingly admiring the evening lights of the festival. "Give it a break Naruto." This only made Naruto's smile wider. He relaxed in his seat, taking another drink of sake that was left on the table.

"Its funny how things work out." He stated, keeping his mischievious glare on nothing inparticular just beyond their table. His smile seemed to reflect a very reminiscent time. "I mean...I always knew I was going to make it to Hokage, one way or the other...I just knew- but, as for the rest of it, I could have never even guessed..." Sakura gave him a puzzled and slightly annoyed glance. "Well c'mon- I never would have believed you to be an ANBU captain, or a mercenary, and as for Sasuke- well, I figured he'd pretty much be where you are now, and you'd be fighting me for the old hag's spot as Hokage."

"Right, like I would ever want to be Hokage." She scoffed, knocking back a shot of sake and then proceeding to study the glass intently, as if she were going to interrogate it into giving her another drink. Naruto couldn't help but muse on how much she reminded him of her Sannin instructor.

"Alright Sakura-chan, so tell me whats up with you lately. You've been in hiding ever since you returned from your mysterious training with Tsunade, you've suddenly got her seal on your forehead, and not to mention your actually participating in the festival that you usually leave town for." He raised a brow questioningly. "Besides- the whole you and Sasuke thing is definately progressing in an interesting direction."

Sakura took a final drink of the sake bottle before standing from the table and beginning to walk away. "Naruto, you know I love you like my brother, ne?" She asked softly without turning to face him.

Naruto became even more puzzled at her tone, but answered with a smile her none the less. "Of course Sakura-chan. You'll always be apart of my family- the closest thing I've ever had to a sister."

Sakura smiled softly to herself. She had almost forgotten what this felt like- to smile from the heart, to smile with true emotion. "Enjoy the festival, Hokage-sama. If you'll excuse me, its getting late & I need to light the lanterns for my ancestors and pay my respects." With that, she disappeared into the crowd, not even giving the stunned and confused Naruto a chance to wonder what had just happened.

--

Sakura walked gracefully through the streets, then after reaching her home, she emerged from the door with her paper lanterns. She hung them in the small yard, lighting each one with a touch of her finger. She watched the moths dance around them aimlessly, then began to leave the gate- just when she spotted her stalker.

"Are you going to help me light my lanterns as well? There are quite a few to light for all of my dead ancestors." His eyes darted around her lanterns, then back to her face. The darkness had set in now, allowing a glow to be cast on her features from the moon and small rays of light emmitting from the lanterns around the village. Each lantern lit in front of a home was ment to guide the souls of dead ancestors back to their loved ones for the Matsuri Obon festival.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura breathed deeply, taking in the scent of fire and Sasuke's heavenly aroma. "Where do you hang your lanterns?" She began to lose herself in his features, letting herself drink in his charcoal eyes lit up by the flickering flames.

He ignored her question, counting the lanterns hung by her doorway. "Who are those lanterns for?" He studied her face as he asked, noticing no change. She was impressive at disguising her emotion and almost flawless at concealing any registration on her face of suprise or shock. Too good for her own good he thought.

"I light one for Lee-kun, one for my Okaasan, and one for my Outasan." She took Sasuke's hand and began leading him away, into the better lit portion of the festival where little children scurried about their feet, holding bags of koi fish and freshly grilled foods. "Its nice to be in Konoha for this festival. The last few years I've spent this time in Suna."

"Okay- but what are the other two lamps for? You lit 5 lanterns...or did you forget how to count?" He smirked, recieving a graceful smile from Sakura as she rolled her eyes. God, how he missed this Sakura.

"I can count, idiot. They are for my family members as well. Two people I lost a long time ago...my mother use to burn lanterns for them each year, so now their lanterns burn next to my mother's..." She was still holding his hand, whether she realized it or not, but Sasuke loved it. He squeezed her fingers gently, savoring the moments that he wasn't even sure were real.

Finally, they reached the Uchiha estate. Sasuke stopped short, pulling her hand back until her body fell next to his, leaving a suprised look on her face. His heated breath tickled her ear. "You can't keep me out forever, my Sakura." He smirked, taking her lips in his, as if that was where they belonged. Sakura pleasantly surcome to his kiss, her hands now gripping at the chest of his kimono, emotion welling up inside her- more emotion than she had felt in 3 years.

When they finally broke apart, Sakura lowered her head into his chest, her hands on either side, still wrinkling his robe between her fingers. Sasuke's arms cradled her, pulling her closer as if to protect her from the night air. Sakura could feel his heart beating steadily, just like before. She had heard so many of those steady pulsating rhythms stop. Die out and vanish into nothing. Not his. Never his. She wouldn't let it.

Sasuke sighed, dipping his head to rest on hers, taking a deep breath of her scent. "If you hate me...I mean- I only want you to be happy Sakura. If you don't love me, if you don't want to be with me, I'll leave. All I want is to see you happy again..."

Sakura pulled away, just far enough to look into his charcoal hues with a hurt expression. She studied his features for a moment, and then caught Sasuke in another passionate kiss. This time, when they parted, their faces stayed inches from each other, Sasuke resting his head against Sakura's, their breath mingling like the drips of hair in front of their eyes. "I'm afraid Sasuke. I'm- I'm afraid you're going to leave again...I'm afraid I'm too weak to keep you from leaving me." The tears began pouring down her face, the Uchiha's hand coming up to wipe them gently. She bit her lip to try to regain herself to no avail. "But most of all- I think I'm afraid of whats going to happen if I don't let myself forgive you...I need you Sasuke, I can't survive without you."

Sasuke stroked her hair gently, her tears still staining her face as she sobbed. "Shhhhh- Sakura, its alright. I'm here now & I'm never going to leave you like that again...I will always come back for you. I promise." He whispered softly, placing a chaste kiss on her wet lips and pulling away, taking her hand in his and leading her toward the manor. She smiled gently through tears, making her eyes sparkle in the lantern light of the streets until they were shrouded in the hollow darkness of the Uchiha estates, and even then the moon was reflected in those mesmirizing green orbs.

It was a start. The road that layed before them was a difficult one, they knew, but it was the only thing they had ever wanted. The only thing that would make them truly happy in the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay. So I've been out on business. Still working on this story, just slowly. But thanks to all the loyal readers out there. I love writing this fiction when I get the chance & I especially love to hear your feedback. :) Next Chappy: The festival gets even better! & A WARNING: This fic will probably contain some lemon/lime, don't like, then don't read that part. I will have it marked so you can easily skip over it without missing anything. The story rating is M, for Mature Content & some language, so you have been warned. 3 Ja ne.

Translations:

senpai- suffix showing respect to someone who is close, but slightly higher in importance

Otousan, tousan- Father

Okaasan, kaasan- mother

matsuri- regional fall festival in japan

obon- festival for souls, celebration of the dead a buddhist holiday typically celebrated in Japan during August, the beginning of the festival is marked with the lighting of fires and lanterns either at the ancestral home or graves to guide the spirits in, the end is marked with the lighting of lanterns or fires to guide the spirits out, often floating lanterns(Toro Nagashi) that are set out on the water or river.

chouchins- hanging lanterns at the ancestral family graves to guide spirits to & from the spirit world, painted with the family crest.

Toro Nagashi- floating lanterns lit for obon that are set out on the rivers to guide spirits back to the other side, marked with the ancestral name.

bon odori- traditional folk dance that takes place during obon

yukata- summer kimono, typically worn for obon

domo arigatou- thank you very much, very formal thank you

matte- wait

Ie- no

daijobou- are you alright? how are you?

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry 


	16. Wait for the Dead

you guys are such awesome readers & reviewers 3 --here we go again. R&R!

**WARNING:** There is lemon/lime in this chapter- its clearly marked before you get there as (dont like- don't read) so as stated- if you don't like, then don't read. Don't worry, you won't miss any relevant plot to the story. I haven't ever really used lemon/lime in my stories, and definately not anything as graphic as in this chapter, but after reading a few other fics, I decided to give it a try. SO, on with the story.

**Chapter 16**

Sharpened steel kunais caught the moolight in streaks, spinning shuriken glistening like ripples of water through the night air. There was a deadly silence as bodies fell to the forest floor with a sickening thump. Masked figures moved slowly through the underbrush, stalking their prey carefully. Piercing amber hues watched every move the enemy made, tracing each target with percision.

A muffled command could be heard coming through a confused intercom, then another body dropped to the ground with that same thud. Now the leaves were splattered with blood, the humid night air thick with the stench of fresh death and decay. There were no cries, no calls for help or reinforcements to be heard. No, death came too quickly for these souls to even realize their lives were being stolen. Two dark figures shrouded in the shadows finally disappeared when the final breath of their last victim was drawn.

Sasuke and Sakura finished stringing up dozen of lanterns along the entrance streets to the Uchiha complex. Now the once dismal and cold grounds glowed with a warm light eminating from the painted paper pieces. They admired each orb, flickering with a flame and encrested with the Uchiha fan.

Sasuke's eyes roamed curiously over Sakura's body in the dim lights. Her silk voice broke his thoughts as she turned to him, smoothing out her kimono gracefully. "We better get going if we are going to meet Naruto, the fireworks will start soon." Sasuke nodded, taking her hand instinctively to lead her from his childhood home. Sakura looked down to study their intertwined hands, nostalgia washing over her. She remembered the days, when they were all still together, when she believed her future was a bright one- when she loved Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had returned from his absence. Orochimaru was destroyed, her friends were reunited, and Sakura's heart was mending with each passing day she spent with her missing love. Tsunade was consulting with Sakura about her Hokage successor, knowing she would retire soon, and her parents were discussing the possibility of Sakura getting her own place. Everything was falling back into place.

Sakura left the hospital with several folders and charts in her arms for studying, the sun setting peacefully and casting an aethereal glow about the whole village. Sasuke and Naruto were undoubtedly training in the far fields, its what they had been doing daily since Sasuke's abrupt return. There was so much to catch up on- he had been back for a few weeks already and she was sure he didn't even know she was working for the hospital as a medic nin. Scratch that- she was running the hospital as its foremost medic under Tsunade's watchful eye. But to be entirely honest, she didn't know much about Sasuke anymore either. He had been away for awhile, and he did possess the same charm he had left with, but just like everyone else, he had grown up and changed a great deal.

Despite being distant for so many years, Sasuke had recently began to show Sakura the affection she had known he had for her. His demeanor was softer than when he had left, and his attitude toward her was more protective. She figured he was readying himself to settle down and restart his clan as he had originally intended. She smirked, of course he would choose her, she mused. Anyone else of the female persuasion was nonexistent to Sasuke. He only had her in his footnotes because they were comrades and she was fiercely loyal to him by association. Of course, if she were already married (yeah...right), she was sure he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He didn't even recognize other females, for the simple fact that they were inferior to him and useless. Her smile turned smug. She really had no reason to brag, however- Sasuke only remembered her name because he was forced to associate himself with her in the beginning. She annoyed him.

She did realize, at one point many years before, that if by some ironic twist of fate, her and Sasuke achieved her fairytale ending and got married- she would lead a life not unlike that of Sasuke's mother. She had heard stories of the exquisite Uchiha Mikoto, being a loving wife and mother, yet the affection from her husband seemed to be lacking. Apparently she loved her husband devotedly, but it was one-sided. Sakura hardly believed this. She was quite sure that behind closed doors, Uchiha Mikoto was a very fortunate wife and her husband showed her more affection than one could ask for. Not everyone had to be so openly adamant about their relationship. Her mother had always told her, 'its not how your marriage appears that makes you happy, but the person you are married to. The happiest couples may seem broken, but if they make each other complete, then nothing is as it seems.'

Of course, this didn't mean Sakura would resign herself to a loveless engagement with Sasuke. Certainly not. She had become quite the elusive kunoichi in Konoha as of late, and if you asked around- many of the local men knew her by name and would jump at the chance to make her their better half. Sasuke had his work cut out for him, she would not be so easily seduced this time around. She rolled her eyes. She was kidding herself of course. She was deeply in love with the Uchiha, and though she would like to think she deserved nothing but the dearest devotion, she would settle with making him happy for the rest of their lives if it meant she would be the one always by his side. This is how she had always committed herself to him.

A paper slipped from the stacks, drifting to the ground gently. She bent to pick it up, then noticed someone standing in front of her, she could feel their eyes staring into her from above. When she stood straight, her eyes met the cool dark voids belonging to the very Uchiha her thoughts had been preoccupied with. A smirk lit up his features as she raised a sleek eyebrow. "The dobe and I are eating at the ramen stand, you coming?" At that very moment, said dobe began calling Sakura's name, waving to her from yards away on his path to his favorite restaraunt. Sakura sighed, following her comrades to supper.

For a few more weeks, things were alright. Sakura went through her routine of training and taking care of the hospital, also being very diligent in pestering her shisou to give her the secret of her seal. Everything progressed in normal fashion for Konoha, for Sakura, that is, until Sasuke decided it was time to ask the Godaime for a favor. Sakura's parents had been on a mission for a little over a week now and she had been pulling a few extra shifts at the hospital. Naruto had stopped by to see her a time or two, usually if he needed advice about Hinata. Sasuke had been particularly evasive the past few days, but he always kept up his routine of stopping by to check on her at night, sitting in the tree by her window protectively, especially now that her parents were away- they had even got into the habit lately of talking quietly, about nothing in particular, until Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura chuckled as she recalled a few nights earlier. A drunken group of young nins whom she had treated earlier that day on their return from a mission came calling outside her house, asking the pretty little kunoichi to grace them with her presence once more. Their lustful demeanors soon sobered when Sasuke walked up behind them and asked them to leave...or else. He was irritated for the rest of the night, distracted with his own jealousy. Sakura teased him for her own amusement. And it was quite amusing indeed.

But tonight there was no playful banter, no light conversation about the past. No tonight, tears pooled in Sakura's green hues as she stared into the darkness of her room, her back to Sasuke and the window, her face concealed in shadows as she curled up in bed. "I have to Sakura. I can never live the kind of life I want as long as he is out there..."

"No Sasuke-kun, you're wrong...you don't have to go. You can stay with me, you can live out your days without your wretched revenge." Her voice was full of sorrow, cracking under the pressure of her sobs. "Revenge won't bring you peace Sasuke-kun...it certainly won't bring you happiness..."

Sakura buried her face into the pillow until she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sasuke by her bed, looking at her as though she had broken his heart. "Don't cry Sakura...not for me. Please..." His thumb brushed against her cheek, drying the streaks of tears staining her face.

This only made a fresh new well of tears to begin waterfalling from her eyes. Sasuke crawled into the bed, letting the pink haired mess cry into his shirt as he tried to sooth her. "You can't leave me like this. Not again..." She whispered, looking up into his deep stoic hues with a broken spirit. His hand moved to cup her cheek, their lips meeting innocently, then becoming passionate as Sakura and Sasuke threw themselves into their pain and loneliness, trying to cover it up with a temporary distraction.

--don't like--don't read--

Sasuke's shirt was already on the floor, though he didn't remember taking it off in the middle of their heated kisses. His cherry blossom was trailing kisses over his toned chest, sucking and nibbling at his neck. He immediately removed her shirt when it became apparent it was getting in the way of his explorations of her body. He heard her let out a small moan as he rubbed a ripe breast through the red lace bra she was still wearing. He let his hand trace down to her more forbidden regions, slipping off the boxers she wore over a small thong. She shivered slightly under the sheets, positioning herself more comfortably on top of him as she began to tickle his ear with her breath, nipping at it coersively. "Sakura- are you sure we should be-" His breath was ragged as he roamed his fingers over her back, reasoning with himself in spite of the situation.

"Sasuke-kun..." She moaned his name feverishly into his neck, running her lips over his chin and capturing his mouth once more. He immediately snapped the bra away, taking a supple nipple in his grasp and massaging it needily. His tongue was the next thing to take over the perky breast, licking it cooly, then sucking at it, biting gently until Sakura thought she was going to burst. Her nails scratched over his back, turning him on intensely. His fingers instinctivey went down to her core, already waiting for him with a wet warmth. He circled her through the thong a moment, then moved it to the side and played with her teasingly. She grunted impatiently at first, then pleaded his name quietly as she squirmed under his touch. With that, he plunged a finger into her, moving rhythmically at first, then adding another two fingers mercilessly to try and ready her for what was coming. She grunted in pleasure and pain as he massaged her hot insides wildly, she bucked against him as she tried to muffle her cries in his shoulder with kisses and hickies. She felt as though she would explode in this seductive pain- releasing his name at her peak. "Sas- Sasuke-kun..." She came the first time on his hand, falling back into the pillows to rest a moment as he removed the last of his garments and then peeled away her thong, leaving them both exposed to one another.

He looked her in the eyes a moment, then flipped on top of her, disrupting her restful peace with another round of heavy kisses. This time she could feel him, hard against her thigh as her heat began to rise again. Sweat formed on her brow, her cherry locks clinging to her forehead as he humped her, teasing her core until he thought she was once again ready. He paused a moment, hesitating- as if he should warn her, but she kissed him, her eyes giving him the go ahead. He positioned himself in front of her opening, breaking inside her in one swift movement as she muffled her cries with his lips. He waited a few more moments inside her, trailing kisses over her chest, massaging her tender breasts in attempt to let her adjust herself to him and him to her. Then he began moving rhythmically around, in and out- slow at first, then she began to beg for more. The wet pain subsided as he coursed through her, but her hunger did not. She grabbed at him, letting her fingers roam his body intently, studying it in feverish lust.

He began to beat in and out more wildly as her voice called his name, commanding him, pleading him to go faster, harder- more. Her fingers slipped down to study her own body as well, rubbing her sensitive areas in circles, arousing all her senses with passion. "Oh- uh- Sasuke- uh, uh SASUKE- SASUKE- " She didn't bother muffling her cries this time, Sasuke wouldn't let her, he was going harder and swifter with each scream of his name. She tensed her wall muscles, clawing at his back as she began to contract in orgasm, cumming with a last scream of breath and muffled pants. Sasuke came as well, feeling the tight muscles clench around him sent his body over the edge and into an ecstasy of pleasure as he released himself. He stayed within her for a few more moments, resting his head on her chest as she clutched his form possessively. He finally rolled off, freeing himself from her as she yelped slightly, both still panting for the night air. He looked her over, not sure of what he had just done. Sakura simply smiled, just enough to see in the dim moonlight- rolling herself over to rest on his form, laying her head on his chest as she drapped her arm over him comfortingly. Sasuke smiled as well, wrapping her in his embrace as they drifted off to sleep under the sheets.

--Now Read--

The sun came up, much too soon for the two. Sakura had been awake for a few hours now, unable to get comfortable with the sinking feeling in her stomach, the void that told her this was going to be the end of everything she knew. She watched dejectedly as the room filled with light, knowing that the warm body next to her was going to leave, inspite of their connection. She felt him shift and assumed he had also been awake for quite sometime. She heard him sigh, then felt his arms sqeeze her tighter. Soon, Sasuke kissed her forehead lightly, then got out of bed to dress. Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears as she heard him on her windowsill. "I'll see you at the gates, right?" His glance questioned her intently, her eyes still begging him not to go.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, watching him disappear, stealing her heart with him. Her mind raced all morning as she dressed, trying to figure out how to avoid all this, how to avoid being hurt in the end. She was walking dispondently towards the gates, her breathing shallow. 'How can I stop you from leaving...how can I make you stay? You have all of me now, isn't that enough? Aren't I enough to make you stay?' She battle within herself, her inner voice angered, fighting against everything. 'This isn't fair! I told you not to love him, love is so useless! We are dying- it feels like we are dying Saku-ko! How do I make this stop?! I'm tired of everyone leaving us!'

* * *

"Sakura?"

His silk voice captured her attention as she startled from her thoughts, forgetting the solemn memories as she focused on the present once more. "Hai Sasuke?" She responded, slightly delayed, but correct nonetheless. His glare was curious about her preoccupied state, her eyes drifting back up from their distant stare previously locked on their connected hands. He was worried. He knew she was sick. Somehow, he knew she wasn't telling him the extent of her health.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquired, though it wasn't what he really wanted to ask, it was light enough that it wouldn't ruin the mood. She smiled up at him gently, though with the pained look in her eye it didn't seem like much of a smile. This concerned him. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

She assured him it was nothing and brushed it off, but he could sense a lie easily- they had been fed to him his entire life. Unfortunately, he had no more time to contemplate this as the blonde dobe yelled their names from a spot by the peaceful river. There was a deep and extremely wide river that ran near the outskirts of southern Konoha, resembling a lake in its calm expanse. The gang was all settled near its banks, awaiting the Hokage's firework's celebration to represent the passing of the Fifth and welcome the Sixth. Sakura and Sasuke sat down near Naruto and Hinata, talking quietly until they were interrupted by a beautiful display of light and color in the sky, accompanied by the loud pops of explosions.

Sakura smiled, leaning back into Sasuke's chest inadvertently. Hai, she could live this life, a simple life that she had dreamed for herself so many years before. Her mind wandered back to the memories of Sasuke, then to the things she had done in his absence. Some of those thoughts disgusted her. The missions she had accepted in poor choice- hai, they made her stronger, they pleased her thirst for blood, but they did nothing to ease her pain. They certainly did nothing to lighten the stains on her past. She sighed, wondering if Sasuke would still feel so deeply for her if he had seen the things she had done.

'Of course he would still love you. But he never needs to know of these things either.' Her inner self smirked. 'I didn't ask you, touki.' She scoffed to herself. 'Of course not, hime.' Her inner self smarted back sarcastically. 'You must have been talking to yourself...'

Sakura's eyes lit up with the brilliant fireworks, her body snuggling further into the Uchiha's chest. He breathed a heavy sigh, pulling her tighter towards him. Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but smile, along with the rest of the group at the sight before them. Neji scoffed slightly as his fiance sighed in adoration. Tenten looked toward Ino, who was caught up in Shikamaru's lap until she looked over at her friend smiling. Tenten gestured, her soft features lighting up. Ino followed her meaning, nodding slightly with an understanding smile. Neji, however, looked over at Shikamaru was was shrugging it off and gave a blatent look of disapproval. Sakura was practically his sister, and the Uchiha was practically his enemy. He rolled his eyes, knowing he would just have to kill the Uchiha if anything happened to his Sakura.

As everyone watched the last of the fireworks reflect off the still waters, a tinge of regret tugged at their hearts- regret that the day had ended. Even Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand as the light display faded, not realizing how much she had enjoyed this peace. Everyone said goodnight as they headed back to their homes, awaiting the second day of the festival.

Sasuke kept hold of Sakura's hand as they drifted through the streets, his dark eyes on the path ahead as her mind wandered aimlessly. Sakura stopped abruptly, pulling Sasuke's hand to a stop as well. "Sakura?" He raised a brow, examining her expression.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" She looked around, noticing that the Hokage tower, as well as her home were in the other direction.

The confident Uchiha simply took the young kunoichi's hand in his once again and led her through Konoha. "Tsunade has released you, but only if you agree to be extremely careful while you're healing." His nonchalant attitude kept his gaze forward, as if his mind were in the distance. Sakura was confused.

"Matte- I still don't understand where we are going- my house is in west Konoha..." She looked up at him with stoic eyes, questioning his intentions.

"I know." He stated, as if bidding her to let it go.

"But- Sasuke...this is the northern district- we passed it." She pushed matter-of-factly, squeezing his hand lightly to catch his attention.

"Exactly." He was silent for another block or two, walking casually without hesitation. Soon enough, she realized where they were going and rolled her eyes. The Uchiha district was just ahead, only a few blocks from their location. As if she needed a babysitter- HA! Who did he think he was? Arrogant bastard. Did he really think he could just drag her into his bed like he did when they were younger?

They could see the gates of the Uchiha compound when Sakura stopped, her senses numbing. Sasuke then turned around to look in the same direction to where she had already affixed her gaze. Their stares were glazed, both stoic. Sakura's resolve set like stone over her features- Sasuke squeezed her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. They both felt the enemy's presence approaching. They knew it was too good to be true.

--

Voices were crackling over communication units, light static or heavy breath heard now and again. Sakura's sleek ANBU outfit blended into the night easily. A porcelain mask was the only give away in the darkness. Her unit had been dispatched to the eastern regions of the forest on the city's outskirts, looking for any signs of the enemy. Suddenly, Shikamaru was heard on the com, a muffled urgency of words no one could quite make out. Sasuke arrived at his location first, finding the same thing Shikamaru had stumbled upon- a few bodies, but no enemy. Sasuke's wolf mask gave no faltering expression as he pressed the com to radio to Sakura. "You should go back and tell Naruto we have a serious problem."

There was no answer. Neji came into the clearing, his mask turning to the Uchiha's position. Still no answer. Neji pressed his com unit. "Sakura- everything clear? Report." Neji waited patiently, Sakura usually got too caught up in something to repond or took her communication piece off, against orders, but you could never tell Haruno anything. Kakashi, who was currently studying the remains on the forest floor with another ANBU, looked up at the three men with a nod. Sasuke was the first to leave in Sakura's direction, followed by Neji and Shikamaru.

Kuso. Thats all she could think as she threw another kunai into the tree canopy, trying to get a lock on whatever she was fighting. Kuso. Another hit pushed her shoulder, nearly breaking her collar bone. What was this? She didn't see anything. She tried to keep moving, throwing a spray of senbon into the canopy quickly with a few quick handseals, though she was instantly thrown from the tree branch where her footing held her steady.

Snap. She instantly healed the broken shoulder bone she sustained from the fall to the ground. This was useless, she couldn't fight what she couldn't see. She got up, remedying the sprained ankle she noticed as she put weight on her right foot. The small cuts and bruises would have to wait, she needed to figure out where her enemy was coming from. Static- more and more static coming from the damn communication unit. She ripped it off and threw it aside. Useless. She looked to her right, realizing she had to get a higher perspective.

She somersaulted towards the cliffside, leading up to a high plateau. Using precision chakra, she ran up the side of the steep rock wall, focusing on the top- that is, until she noticed the chakra signatures on either side of her. She looked to each side of her, glancing over the figure in black to her right, then studying the figure in white on her left. Finally, she slid across the ground on the top of the plateau, looking back into the moonlight to see the two figures falling down to the earth in front of her. One of them held a sword that glinted in the moonlight, both of them wore hoods and masks with long robes.

So these were the strangers after her. They looked a little like higher classed shirei, but she couldn't really tell- all shirei came from different backgrounds and the underlings only connected features were the marks above one eye that resembled two very small overlapping circles. However, many of the higher ranked, more powerful shirei did not have this mark.

A shallow breeze blew by, brushing Sakura's pink locks aside. The figure in black smiled maliciously, the sword in their hand catching another flash of the moonlight. KUSO. Sakura took an immediate hit to the chest, knocking her to the ground and leaving a rib or two broken, which she in turn fixed before returning to a hunched position. "Foolish Sakura. You and that damned pink hair- god, I just want to rip it out of your head now..."

It was a woman's voice coming from the black robe. They knew her name. They were acting as if they knew her? Was she their hit- was this an assassination? She finished mending the last small crack to her rib cage, but she was having a difficult time controlling the internal hemorrhaging. She coughed crimson, feeling as though she was going to drown. 'Suck it up Saku-ko, stop whining. We're strong- we can do this...'

Her chakra pathways were screaming- something was wrong. The attacks they were using were similiar to the sound attacks they encountered during the chunnin exams with pressurized air, but these attacks alone couldn't disrupt her chakra like this- no, this was what Tsunade had warned her about. She wasn't controlling her seals, they were taking over and destroying her body. She was pushing her chakra too far.

She stood to her feet, steadying her breath as she let her mind slip back into its cold demeanor. Her mask stayed in place, reflecting the stoic look on her face underneath. She wouldn't let them lure her into a conversation just to distract her- they could act as though they knew her, but she didn't care, she wasn't listening anymore. She was a faceless, nameless killer.

Two shuriken, then she drew her sword- Sakura gripped the blade tightly. "Its about time. I was wondering when you were going to actually start fighting- I thought perhaps you were a Haruno who couldn't fight." The black cloaked woman scoffed sarcastically before charging toward her target.

Sasuke was the first to recognize the familiar sound of metal clashing. He silently cursed himself for leaving Sakura alone in her weakened state, picking up his pace through the treetops. When they came into the clearing where Neji's Byakugan spotted Sakura's fallen com unit. "She's on top of this ridge...and she's got company." Shikamaru muddered a 'troublesome' under his breath, taking off after his comrades who began climbing the cliffside.

Sai, who was dispatched in a completely different area, now came upon the disheveled kunoichi fighting a dark robed opponent with an audience of one. "Sakura..." He called with no urgency, only to get the girl's attention. She blocked another swing of her enemy's katana before answering back with heavy breath.

"Stay out of this Sai." She heaved. Another cough caught her throat, making a small trickle of blood down the side of her lips. She could taste death in her mouth now. That metallic and coppery sense of blood. Her hand rested on her upper abdomen a moment, glowing red until she felt she had sufficiently sealed off more of the internal bleeding. 'Saku-ko. Its just like when Itachi- its feels like- I can't-' She could hear her inner-self screaming, but she cut it off with a quick shake of her head, focusing more on her task at hand.

Sai knew Sakura had reached her limit, he wasn't sure how long she had fought- but from the looks of it, she was done. "That's enough Sakura..." He moved to stop her fight, but the second stranger came from nowhere, catching his blade up in a chain and jerking it away from him.

"Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't intervine in family affairs- its really none of your business. Although- you can fight me if you so wish." His voice was silky and dark from under the white robe, challenging Sai to take him on. Sai's interest was peaked- what did he mean by family matters? Were these people crazy? To his knowledge, Sakura's family was dead. Sai pulled out a scroll & inkpot- he would need to get help, or at least get Sakura away from here soon.

Sakura noticed Sai occupying himself with the other enemy from the pair. She heard them speak, enough to acknowledge it was a man under the white robe, but she wasn't aware enough to tell what they were saying. She gave her aggressor another blow to the shoulder, using her medical ninjutsu to burst muscle tissue in a spiderwebbing pattern. This should have nearly taken the woman's arm off, but it seemed to have little, if no effect on her.

"Foolish girl. As if such a technique would work on me. Pathetic." She shrugged her shoulders, as if realigning her arm back into place. Sakura was just about to counter, but the woman took a swift step back as someone stepped between them, interrupting the fight. The pink haired nin hid her scowl behind her mask, watching as her comrades intervined on her behalf. "Well, well- looks like you have help...how convenient." The woman's scornful voice was bitter.

Sasuke's sharingan spinned wildly as he studied the masked enemies intently, looking over his shoulder to Sakura. "You alright?" His voice was dark and stoic, but concerned nonetheless. She nodded slightly, not daring to give her voice the chance to give away her weakness. Sai and Neji had the woman's comrade at bay as well, Shikamaru analyzing the situation.

Sasuke and the woman began to fight a she used a shadowclone technique to try and bypass him to get to Sakura. Fortunately, Shikamaru stepped in to help while Neji and Sai took on the male of the two enemies. The fight raged on for a few moments in heated aggression and almost equal match. Sakura was certainly not sitting around watching, she stepped in and took on one of the clones, realizing that since they seemed to be content on fighting her- this was probably the true woman, not a clone. The clones would be fighting the boys, as a decoy.

Their battle was definately a heavy one. Sakura threw a kunai into the woman's chest, bursting chakra through it with a connecting wire causing internal damage, even though it should have stopped her heart. The woman countered by shattering Sakura's leg and arm while she tried to leap away from another attack. As to be expected, however, before Sasuke could even call her name in concern, she had instantly healed the wounds, pulling her leg and arm back together almost as soon as they were broken. Sasuke sighed heavily. It was truly amazing what a medic nin could do during battle- Sakura seemed practically indestructable on the surface, but he was truly worried about her overall health. Tsunade had warned him about the possibility of her overexcerting herself, overusing her chakra channels. Sasuke finally rid himself of the two clones he was battling, just as Shikamaru destroyed his as well. Neji and Sai also seemed to be getting the upper hand over their opponent as well.

Finally, the white robed man took a step back from a counter attack. "It seems we've worn out our welcome for now. Come imouto, its time to go." His silk voice faded as he leaped away, disappearing into the night sky before anyone could stop him. The woman, however, scoffed- pointing past Sasuke who stepped in front of Sakura protectively. "You- next time we come around you'd better be ready. None of this shit you are pulling by trying to ignore your touki or supress your chakra. I want to see everything your mother and father taught you. DAMN IT- don't hold back next time!" The mysterious girl jumped up as well and was gone. Everyone was just a bit stunned. Who the hell was that?

'Saku-ko.'

'I know.'

'..no. Saku-ko...that girl...she knew our names. She knew MY name...'

'I know. Just forget it- help me fix this...'

Sakura closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, working her chakra quickly to heal the leftover damage from her fight. She place a barrier over the Uchiha seal, setting it back to its dormant state once more, then manually charted her bloodflow as to minimize her internal bleeding as she began to heal her vital organs. She breathed in sharply as she opened her eyes, looking up at Sasuke who had broken her concentration with his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? We should get you back to see Tsunade." His eyes seemed deeply worried, but Sakura simply stared back- as if she had been eaten alive again by her cold demeanor.

"Its nothing." She shrugged away from him to turn back toward the village, only to lose her footing a few steps later and collapse into Neji weakly. Neji looked down at her, raising a brow and scolding her for being so careless. She scoffed, pushing away from him as she continued to insist she would be fine. Yet again, she only made it a few steps away from Hyuuga before she doubled over, a snap of pain signaling out from Itachi's mark. She hit her knees with a gasp of air, trying to concentrate on healing and relieving the pain, however, it was futile. Her life felt like it was being drained. As if she were being robbed of her chakra and healing abilities.

She tried to clear her eyes by blinking, but her vision still seemed affected, blurred and tired as Sasuke scooped her up from Neji and began to take her back to the village. Normally, Sakura would object to being carried around like a burden, but at the moment she had her eyes closed, trying to concentrate again on healing. However, for some reason she found it difficult. It was almost like she was standing on a moving platform. She coughed, staining Sasuke's shirt with sprinkles of blood. Shikamaru noticed this and was immediately concerned. "Shit- we have to hurry- she's hemorrhaging into her lungs, if we don't get her to Tsunade, she'll drown in her own blood."

Sasuke held Sakura tighter, as close to his body as he could. She was flush, her breath was shallow. 'Damn it Sakura- heal yourself! Wake up and fix this!' In moments that seemed to last forever, Sasuke rushed Sakura to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting. Neji had radioed back to the village, sending word of the situation. Tenten and Ino were already out in the field with a team looking for any trace of the intruders or their identities.

As soon as they came to the hospital doors, Sakura was swept away from the warm comfort of the Uchihas arms. He watched with a furrowed brow as she was rolled away on a bed, her face covered with an oxygen mask, her arms attached to tubes as nurses surrounded her, working diligently under Tsunade's orders. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to find his best friend giving him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about her, teme. I've brought her here plenty of times in much worse condition. Sakura always survives, she's a tough girl." His smile seemed reassuring, but somehow it still sounded as though Naruto was trying to convince himself more than Sasuke. He knew she was tough, but he regretted that she had to be. He regretted not being there for her, to protect her so that she could grow into his fragile flower instead of this hardened kunoichi. He felt all the guilt for making her hurt so much. How many times had she been through this hospital as a patient rather than the medic she was? He remembered what pieces of Sakura's fight he had seen, she was amazing. But thats what he had done to her. He had made her become an amazing fighter- a self sufficient killer just like himself. Of all the things he had done, that weighed the heaviest on his mind.

His fist hit a nearby wall before he even knew what he was doing. The twinges of pain from his obviously shattered knuckles didn't seem to register. He gritted his teeth together, remembering Sakura's smile from days long before. Damn, what had he done? Why was he always so stupid?! He shrugged by the nurses who were trying to tend to his hand, ignoring their scolding as he peered into the window of the room where Sakura was being healed. He let his hand hang limply at his side, trickles of blood spotting the floor. His eyes were stoic as he watched Tsunade feed chakra into his cherry blossom. The necklace he gave her was still hanging around her neck, he could see it clearly from here- he wasn't sure why it caught his eye, but his hues focused on it for several moments. His gaze was only broken by the sudden movement of Sakura's eyes snapping open wildly, her hand ripping off the oxygen mask instantly as she sat straight up, heaving and gasping for air. "I REMEMBER THEM."

* * *

-  
Here's the nu one. like i said, i hope i didn't offend anyone with the lemon/lime- its a little graphic, but its just something i wanted to try my hand at. a little more swearing in this chapter than most i think, but you'll get over it. :) THANKS to all my readers and reviewers who are still so dedicated to this story- keep it up!

Translations:

kuso- shit; cursing interjection

imouto- younger sister

touki- fighting spirit; among other translations such as (season of winter) (rise) (speculation) ect.

hime- princess, royalty

senpai- suffix showing respect to someone who is close, but slightly higher in importance

Otousan, tousan- Father

Okaasan, kaasan- mother

matsuri- regional fall festival in japan

obon- festival for souls, celebration of the dead a buddhist holiday typically celebrated in Japan during August, the beginning of the festival is marked with the lighting of fires and lanterns either at the ancestral home or graves to guide the spirits in, the end is marked with the lighting of lanterns or fires to guide the spirits out, often floating lanterns(Toro Nagashi) that are set out on the water or river.

chouchins- hanging lanterns at the ancestral family graves to guide spirits to & from the spirit world, painted with the family crest.

Toro Nagashi- floating lanterns lit for obon that are set out on the rivers to guide spirits back to the other side, marked with the ancestral name.

bon odori- traditional folk dance that takes place during obon

yukata- summer kimono, typically worn for obon

domo arigatou- thank you very much, very formal thank you

matte- wait

Ie- no

daijobou- are you alright? how are you?

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


	17. Theres a hole where something was

thanks for the comments and reviews guys! +200! WOOHOO!  
sorry again for the delay, absolutely no time to write lately with school junk & the like, but this story is about to take an interesting turn that i think will get me back in the swing of writing in all my spare time. enjoy.

song included: sum 41 / best of me /

Chapter 17

"I REMEMBER THEM."

Sasuke heard her clearly through her heaving, his brow furrowed, worried about the glazed look in her eyes. Tsunade and the other nurses were trying to get her to lay back, but she began to cough blood again until they finally forced her down onto the bed. Tsunade looked concerned as Sakura continued to stare upward with a distant look. The other nurses were taking her pulse as Shizune brushed past Sasuke and glided into the room, laying some herbs to the side for the nurses to prepare. She pulled out a light and handed it to Tsunade, who immediately checked her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and unresponsive to light. They were discussing something with urgency, but Sasuke could only catch parts of the medical jargon.

"Kuso. She's in shock. I don't understand how she got this bad." Tsunade was mumbling to herself, injecting things into Sakura as Sasuke watched helplessly from outside the doorway. This went on for what seemed like days, but it was truly only an hour before Sakura left from the trauma center to be admitted into a room. Tsunade looked toward the glass of the door to see Sasuke, sighing heavily before walking out to the hallway.

"It looks like she should be fine after some rest. Her injuries are healing without interference, but- "

"But what?" Sasuke's brow furrowed as everyone listened intently. Tsunade sighed again, brushing her hair from her face.

"Her body went into shock from over stimulation and stress. She's in a coma now, but hopefully she will wake up soon. I need all of you to give me a full report on what happened out there. There is no reason this should have happened during the one festival a year where we are most protected." Tsunade's frustration and exhaustion was evident in her voice. "Shikamaru- I'll need you to send Ino here as soon as she returns to report to Naruto. I'll need the Yamanaka's skill."

This didn't seem to sit well with Shikamaru, but he nodded in compliance all the while. Sasuke's heart was still sinking as he thought about Sakura's condition. "When will she wake up?" He interjected, unable to contain his guilt. Tsunade insisted that she wouldn't be able to tell, it could be a very short nap, or a very long sleep- but she assured everyone that she was doing her best to get Sakura healthy again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Saku-ko...where are you? Sakura- wake up...please.'

There was no Lee. No hidden wasteland with beautifully imagined scenery. It was all nothing. Her touki was dying and she was lost.

'Wake up? Why? Wake up and go where? I just want to lay here and rest- I'm so tired...I'm always so tired. Just keep them away Touki-ka. Let me sleep...'

She was tired of fighting. Tired of hurting. Everything was an endless battle that seemed to drag her away from what she loved. She was tired of holding on when everything was jerked away from her violently in the end, no matter what she did. She was tired of other people letting go. She was tired of watching people die. There was no end in sight. However, she wanted to be finished.

'..hai, Saku-hime... sleep. For now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You asked to see me Tsunade-sama?" Ino Yamanaka stepped into the hospital office where Tsunade was dimissing a nurse to do her rounds. The two blondes looked rather solemly at each other. It was late in the morning and the festival was alive in the streets of Konoha once again- most unaware of the events the night before.

"Yes Ino. Come in." Tsunade leaned back against her desk, picking up a rather thick file and flipping through it as the young girl gently shut the door behind her with a soft click. "I know its rather unfair to ask something like this of you, but I'm sure you've heard of Sakura's current condition. Given its nature, I'm trying to cover all possible treatments and I recall that we've had a rather good success rate with your family's techniques."

The young blonde nin sighed, looking down at her feet as she considered her options for a moment, then looked back to Tsunade with a determined glare. "You're asking me to go back inside Sakura, aren't you? Hai. Its the only option I have. Sakura is my best friend, I owe her my life on more than one instance."

Tsunade smirked proudly, laying the file aside. She assured Ino that someone else in her family could do it, she wasn't the only candidate, but Ino refused. She smiled meekly and insisted that she was the only one who would be allowed to perform any techniques on her close friend. Tsunade understood and gave the girl time to go back to her home to look over some scrolls and planned to meet her in Sakura's room in a few hours.

Sasuke was currently sitting on the windowsill of Sakura's hospital room, the sun pouring down through the glass and warming his face as he stared toward the bed, memorizing every inch of the girl's peaceful features. From time to time, a nurse would enter, bowing in his direction solemnly before going about her work, interchanging tubes and checking vitals. It seemed strange as he peered down into the bustling civilians that he and Sakura were together and unharmed just the morning before, walking through the same crowds that lingered below. Now she was laying in the starch white sheets, calmly teasing Sasuke with thoughts and memories- even giving him false hopes when he would mistake her coma for a peaceful sleep, stopping himself from going to wake her. The anger only threatened to consume him- anger at himself for letting this happen, anger at everyone else for not helping her.

Sasuke looked toward the door, hearing raised voices coming closer down the hallway. Finally, the familiar presences came to the room. Shikamaru seemed particularly displeased with Tsunade and Ino, objecting something stubbornly. "Its stupid, Ino! THATS WHY!" Tsunade raised a brow slightly, trying to remember the last time she ever saw Shikamaru put so much passion into something. "Not to mention the last time that monster almost killed-" He stopped short as Ino scolded him harshly, cutting him off before he could finish whatever awful thing he was about to mutter in front of Sasuke without realizing.

"Shika! Shut up- it has to be done. Besides, it will be fine." She smiled softly, taking his hands gently to reassure him as he muddered something resembling his infamous motto. As soon as Ino had her protector under control, she turned back to Tsunade with a nod. Said blonde was already preparing Sakura's monitors, checking her condition routinely.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked darkly as he moved closer to the bed. Tsunade explained the procedure to Sasuke as she finished setting up for Ino. He noticed Shikamaru's jaw clench as Ino sat down by the bed, letting Tsunade finish the explaination before continuing. Sasuke didn't object, but waited patiently for them to begin- trying to bite back his concerns.

Shikamaru, however, was having a harder time. "Ino- your such a troublesome woman. What if something happens to you in there like last time?! What if you both end up in a coma? Kuso. Ino- are you listening?! What if that bitch inside Sakura decides to kill you for real this time?!" He pleaded with Ino, but she was much too stubborn.

"Relax Shikamaru- its Sakura-chan! I'll be fine. I promise." She winked at him playfully, trying to relieve his fears. Of course, she also had fears of her own- the nightmarish place of Sakura's mind was not something she had forgotten so easily. She had tried to explain her encounter to Shikamaru once before, but it was like trying to define color to the blind. Sakura's mind was an oddity she had never come across before, and what she found inside was like a pandora's box that she thought she would never come into contact with again. Her mother told her it was probably a fluke- that Sakura just had a naturally gifted mind for setting traps, or perhaps her family had some sort of technique to counter them. Whatever it was, Sakura could connect mentally within herself to the point that it was almost as if she could physically manifest her spirit to dominate someone who invaded her. That kind of strength had never been encountered by her generation of Yamanaka.

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Sakura- everyone else's conversation was now just white noise in the background. His thoughts were running solemnly over everything, drinking in the necklace still hanging around her neck. A ring. He wanted to see a ring on her finger. He wanted her to wake up so they could be together- so he could give her the life she deserved.

"Why not just use Sasuke's Sharingan?" Shikamaru scoffed, catching Sasuke's attention with the mention of his name.

Tsunade was making her final preparations as Ino was trying to quiet her lover's protests. "My technique is less invasive- Sasuke's Sharingan could further damage Sakura's mind. Besides, I don't even think that would work on the unconscious. Now thats enough- I'm doing this and thats final." She kissed his cheek lightly, turning back to Sakura and taking a seat in a close bedside chair. "..here goes nothing..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===

'Someone's here...'

Ino felt herself in Sakura's body, but it was like inhabiting an empty shell at first- nothing. She took a deep breath, not bothering to open this body's eyes as she concentrated on the internal workings of her mind, trying to locate her friend. The pain in this vessel was distracting, but she tried to delve beyond it. Suddenly, it was as if something clicked- she was pulled into Sakura's world without hesitation, much like during the chunnin exams, only this time she found herself somewhere unusual. 'What the hell?'

The young blonde found herself inside an enormous room with smooth floors, high ceilings, and marble pillars. There were a few pieces of greenery scattered about, as if this were someone's extravagant home. Ino had never experienced anything quite like this before, most coma patients were simply on shutdown in their minds and a Yamanaka would come in and softly talk to them, as if they were the person's consciousness. They would gently stir them back to reality, pulling them back into their bodies from their dormant state. This, however, was more like she had entered someone's dream- which she wasn't sure she was even capable of doing. As she studied her surroundings in confusion, something caught her eye as it peeked out from behind one of the ferns.

"Sakura?" Ino hesitated for a moment, questioning the small head of pink that she thought she saw peeking timidly from behind the plant. She waited patiently until again, two small green orbs peeked from behind the pillar and foliage once more. The small girl, no more than perhaps 4 or 5, came shyly out from her hiding spot. The blonde kunoichi wasn't exactly sure why she was staring at what appeared to be Sakura in her adolescent form. The little girl looked slightly different from the Sakura she remembered, this child had longer pink locks that curled slightly at the end and was parted to each side with small clips shaped like infinity symbols. No, this girl had a brightness in her eyes that Ino did not remember in her Sakura when they first met.

"Oooh- ohayo!" The pink haired girl's petite form bowed formally, still excitingly gripping at her very unique kimono with a crooked smile. "Whats your name? My Touki-kun says that no one is supposed to be in here, but I'm bored- do you want to play with me? I won't tell on you if you play a game with me!" She grinned even brighter, grabbing for Ino's hand and trying to lead her away.

"Ummm..Sakura? Sakura-chan, its me, Ino." She tried to stop the little girl, but she just looked up at her with jade green hues and continued to pull her hand along the corridoors. "Ino- thats a nice name. It reminds me of Kai-niichan. But your alot funner 'cause he never wants to play with me anymore..." The little girl was rambling on, smiling brightly. She began to tell her new friend that she was going to show off her room and toys until Ino stopped, she didn't have time for this- she would only have a short time before she would have to return to her own body. "Ino-neechan?"

Ino bent down to the little girl. "Sakura- where are we? You have to wake up, everyone's waiting for you. Sasuke is waiting for you..." Her blue eyes studied the innocent green hues, trying to reach her best friend in this petite form. The child pulled away, almost looking hurt.

"You don't like me either...Touki-kun says everyone is jealous- I was born special-er, with pretty hair. But they don't want to play with Kougouheika. They all hate me- and-" Tears began to run down the little girl's face, then she began to cry out, until Ino watched her fade into nothingness. She was alone again. That was until...

'Leave Saku-ko's memories alone...'

Sakura's voice, along with the cold demeanor she had personified, echoed through the pillars. Ino turned around to find Sakura's figure before her, a scowl plastered on her face as she stared into the blonde with a stoic gaze. Ino raised a brow- a memory? Where could Sakura have remembered something like that from? So this was Sakura? It certainly looked like Sakura. At least for the most part- the hair was perhaps too light, it was such a dusty pink it almost looked white, but that could be the brightness of the room. Her eyes also seemed a duller green, different in some way.

"Sakura-chan...Come with me. You have to wake up now."

The figure's eyes only narrowed further, scoffing shortly. "Sako-ko can't wake up right now. She refuses. If she is ever going to be ready for the battle ahead, she has to rest. Besides- didn't I tell you before what would happen if I caught you in here with us again?" The figure smirked visciously, making the blonde kunoichi realize that this was the torturous monster she had encoutered before. Her eyes were wide as her brow furrowed. "Don't worry, my Saku-ko wouldn't like it very much if I hurt you in her absence, but I'm warning you to leave. You won't find whatever it is your looking for here."

"What the hell are you? What have you done with Sakura?!"

A light chuckle drifted through the columns. "Stupid girl- I haven't done anything to Sakura. She is a part of me, just as I am a part of her- but make no mistake- I am not her. Everything here Sakura, even though she is asleep. I'm just watching over it while she's gone. Now run along before you run out of chakra, Yamanaka." She waved a hand, turning her back as she walked away.

"Matte- you didn't answer me damnit! What are you?!" Ino took a step forward, her heart racing. She could feel this thing's energy all around her. It was Sakura's energy, Sakura's chakra, yet it wasn't.

'Yamanaka. Its truly ironic that my Saku-ko would cherish a best friend from such a clan.' The young woman smirked, turning to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Please Sakura-chan, I know its hard, but Tsunade says you can't stay like this. You have to come back! Sasuke is worried and you have to help your body heal..." Ino continued pleading, trying to ignore the rambles of Sakura's mind and convince her to regain consciousness. She thought that if she kept mentioning Sasuke, maybe her friend would come to her senses.

'YOU'RE NOT LISTENING- STUPID WENCH! I SAID I WASN'T SAKURA & I CAN'T MAKE HER WAKE UP! If I could bring her back I would, but Saku-ko is stubborn..." The girl's voice echoed angrily throughout their surroundings as Ino found her neck caught up in her hand, being squeezed tightly. "Now listen carefully this time- if you don't leave this place-"

'Stop it, Touki-kun.'

Both women's attention turned, finding the outline of someone with their back to them both, sitting on a ledge. She was almost hidden in the intense light that engulfed her, shining down to fade her form like rays of sun. Angelic. Suddenly, the grip on Ino disappeared, as did the figure that was holding her. "Sa- Sakura-chan..."

-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---

Ino woke up with a violent jerk back to her body as she was forced out of her vessel. Her hand was immediately at her neck as she heaved for air and coughed, not sure what had happened until Shikamaru's voice began comforting her. "What the hell-" Ino's voice was strained as her eyes darted to Sakura's body, the powder pink girl still peacefully sleeping.

"Ino- report. What happened?!" Tsunade began checking Sakura's vitals as the screens to her monitors started to spike and beep. Ino explained the parts she could remember. Something about Sakura's memory and the interference of her conscious- she rambled about a fake something. No one really knew exactly what she was talking about, but whatever she did certainly warranted a reaction. Tsunade had a nurse reset the machines to clear their results, but no sooner had she spoken when Sakura's hand squeezed the bed sheets and her eyes shot open.

"INO-" She lerched forward, her hand grasping at her chest as her green eyes widened. Without a second thought, her jade hues locked on the blonde kunoichi. Before anyone knew what had happened, Sakura had Ino pinned on the wall by the throat, dangling several inches off the floor. "YOU BITCH! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Sak- ura..." Ino choked out, trying to free herself from the hysterical kunoichi.

In less than minutes, Sasuke had retrieved Sakura, holding her as best he could. She wiggled beneath his grasp, writhing her body to try and get away, however it was to no avail. Shikamaru was absolutely pissed, trying his best not to lose his temper as Ino nursed the bruise that would certainly be appearing on her collar and neck. Tsunade tried to talk her down soothingly to no avail. "Sakura- calm down, your body is recovering from shock. Just try to take a deep breath and relax- Ino only-"

"SHUT UP! Tell me what you did, Yamanaka! Tell me why I can't find her- where did you take her?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" Her form bucked against Sasuke visciously, eminating a deadly aura of hatred. Ino retracted even further into Shikamaru's arms, confused by her friend's screams.

Tsunade was also thoroughly confused by her student's attitude change. "Shikamaru- take Ino back to my office and get a nurse to come in here with something for sedation. Sakura seems to be having a reaction to her medication." Shikamaru quickly nodded, but Sakura's voice distracted them further as Ino listened to her friend's rambles with a horrified gaze.

"Don't you dare walk out of here Yamanaka- I'll kill you if you don't bring her back! I swear it- If you think I gave you nightmares before-"

"Thats enough Sakura!" Tsunade ordered as Sasuke began trying to drag Sakura closer to the bed.

"I'm not Sakura you old hag! Ugh- LET ME GO YOU UCHIHA BASTARD!" She struggled forcefully as two nurses entered the room upon hearing the commotion. She cried out, her knees almost buckling beneath her. This body of hers hurt so much. "Kuso-" She panted as sweat beaded on her forehead, her eyes glued to Ino across the room before she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "This body is failing, Saku-ko..." she whispered to herself. Sasuke refused to let her loose, but after a few more moments, his hand reached up and touched the pressure point on her neck- rendering her back into unconsciousness.

Everyone seemed to heave a sigh of relief as Sakura was layed down on the white sheets of her bed peacefully. However, this didn't do much to lift the weight on everyone's mind about her condition. Ino was quietly crying into Shikamaru's shoulder, no doubt blaming herself for this recent disaster. Sasuke's eyes were simply fixed to the sleeping girl. What the hell had just happened? Amnesia? Shock? Tsunade swept her bangs from her face exhaustedly. "Alright- We'll get restraints in here in case this happens again. Ino, I need to give me a full report on EVERYTHING."

Everyone cleared out of the room, all except Sasuke. He sat by the bed, astounded. In just a day's time, everything had gone from good to horribly wrong. What did Sakura do to deserve this? Nothing. Sakura had never done anything to deserve anything but a perfect life. Perhaps this was meant to punish him. He certainly deserved to have his dreams, his future, his love crushed. He had done unforgivable things in his past. But not Sakura- she should never have to endure such a life.

Sasuke took the pink-haired girl's petite hand, cradling it fragially in his own palms and kissing it softly. If he had known then what he knew now...he would know it wasn't worth it.

------------------------------------------------

'Saku-ko. You have to come back....where are you? ....please...I don't want to be alone...'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry I'll make everything alright_

_All these things that I've done Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong? I don't mean to hurt just to put you first I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)  
I will stand accused With my hand on my heart I'm just trying to say_

_I'm sorry It's all that I can say You mean so much And I'd fix all that I've done If I could start again I'd throw it all away To the shadows of regrets And you would have the best of me_

_I know that I can't take back all of the mistakes But I will try Although it's not easy I know you believe me Cause I would not lie Don't believe their lies Told from jealous eyes They don't understand (I'm sorry)  
I won't break your heart I won't bring you down But I will have to say_

_I'm sorry It's all that I can say You mean so much And I'd fix all that I've done If I could start again I'd throw it all away To the shadows of regrets And you would have the best of me_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+-+_=_+_+-=_=_+-=-=_=_+-+-=_+-=_=_+-=-

Naruto was sitting behind his newly claimed desk, paperwork shifted to the side as everyone gathered around, a still silence falling over them as they all awaited some miraculous answer. Breaking the solemn silence was one very pissed off Uchiha who swung open the Hokage office door, brushing past Shizune and Tsunade, as well as several other friends who were meeting in the office. His feet carried him directly to Shikamaru and Ino, of which the blonde was still teary eyed and devastated and her lover was thoroughly annoyed at the situation. "I want you to tell me what she meant." His dark eyes hovered over her as Shikamaru raised a brow at the Uchiha.

"I- I told you...I don't-" Ino stuttered slightly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know what she's talking about. I didn't do anything to her. Her body may be having some sort of reaction to hosting more than one spirit, but..." Ino paused, trying to remember the blurred visions she experienced during her jutsu. "Sakura's mind, her spirit- seems like its almost split inside herself- like there are two of her. One of them is Sakura, but the other is...like she's possessed..."

Naruto raised a brow, looking at Sasuke for a moment, then back to Ino as Hinata squeezed his shoulder from her place standing behind him. Tsunade was leaning calmly against the wall, her eyes closed as her arms layed folded across her chest. She was listening quietly, contemplating everything Ino said along with what she had gathered about Sakura over the years of being her teacher. She sighed heavily as Kakashi closed his book from the windowsill, looking at her with a raised brow. Tsunade nodded in Kakashi's direction, then brushed her hair back.

------

Sasuke passed by a nurse exiting the particular hospital room door he was entering. As he looked to the bed, it came to his attention that his kunoichi was no longer asleep. Instead, she was sitting cross-legged, with her eyes closed in a what seemed to be a meditation. Her hair was pulled up messily, but she seemed calm. Unfortunately, she couldn't leave that bed- as far as Sasuke could tell, her body was restrained by chakra bonds- she could move freely, as long as she didn't try to remove herself from the bed.

He diverted his eyes to the window when he noticed he had been staring at her for several minutes. He made his way back to the place he had been occupying, sitting himself on the windowsill once more. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know where to start. So he sat there in the silence, simply enjoying her presence for the moment. Finally, he knew the question he wanted answered. "How do you know them?"

Her figure remained still, as if she were paying no mind to his voice. "Sakura?" He heard a loud huff of frustration, turning back to her figure to find she remained in her still position.

Her voice was stoic and flat, not even bothering to open her eyes as she spoke. "I already told you I wasn't Sakura. This body belongs to Sakura, but currently, she is not residing here." With that, she fell silent once more, concentrating on her meditation.

"You're not answering my question."

"Perhaps you're not asking the right one." She stated in a monotone voice. "Or perhaps- you're just not asking the right person." She sighed, still not opening her hues as her body remained cemented in place.

Sasuke raised a brow, slightly irritated with these games. "So if you're not Sakura, then who do you expect me to believe you really are? Some sort of demon trapped in her body like Naruto and his fox? Or maybe you're just her evil twin..." He mocked for a moment, and from the tightening in her jaw, she wasn't amused.

Her expression turned to that of a smirk, letting out a short laugh with little humor behind it. "Ie. Its not quite as simple as that bastard fox-child's predicament, or even so much as a split personality. Sakura herself doesn't even fully understand it. If I had to put it in more blatent terms for your mind to wrap around- I suppose it would be close to your kekkai genkais. Its a trait that certain members of her family have possessed over generations." Finally, her hunter green orbs opened thoughtfully, staring ahead solemnly. She sighed, then closed her eyes once more to meditate on her situation.

Sasuke scoffed slightly, turning back to look out the window. This would pass. Right? Sakura would come back to him in the end. Right? He heard Sakura scoff lightly. "Great. Just what I need." Sasuke raised a brow in curiousity, then noticed as the door clicked open and a very loud blonde stepped in with a goofy smile.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice seemed to echo in the small room. Sakura gave no reaction, but Sasuke smirked slightly at his friend, then look solemnly toward the pink-haired girl. Naruto had just finished visiting with his Sannin sensei in his office, discussing the village's recent issues and the problem that seemed to arise with Sakura as of late. The ero-sannin listened intently at the description that Ino had given, deciding that he would research it further and try to come up with a theory. Naruto stuffed his hands into his long draping jacket, giving Sakura a carefree smile. "Feeling better, Sakura-chan?"

In truth, Naruto was feeling quite uneasy. The moment he entered the hospital, he knew something was different. The moment he entered her room, he knew it was her. Sakura wasn't herself. Literally. It was faint, but the chakra signature leaking from the petite body before him did not belong to his life long friend. This person- this thing, it made him edgy. It made his skin prickle, almost as if it had Kyuubi himself stirring uncomfortably.

"If it isn't the Gizensha..." Sakura muttered under her breath, letting her hues drift over to Naruto. Naruto seemed slightly confused, but brushed it away swiftly with his trademark smile.

"So Sakura-chan-" He started, but said kunoichi stopped him suddenly.

"I realize you have nothing else to call me, seeing as this is Saku-ko's body & I have no other name, however, you're not speaking to Saku-ko, so please don't assume you are." Her eyes were a piercing green, staring holes into him. He noticed her fists clench slightly as if she were in pain. "Anyway- could you all be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate."

Naruto took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. He wasn't comfortable being here. He loved Sakura, she was his family- but whether anyone else believed them or not, this truly wasn't Sakura. "So tell me who you really are." His voice was serious and stoic as he raised a brow, leaning against the wall.

Sasuke was caught off guard by Naruto's unusual query, but he simply listened. The form on the bed seemed amused, closing her eyes with a smirk. "Sakura always said that the Kyuubi brat was alot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. I suppose she was right." She sighed heavily, her green hues reconnecting with his. "Its simple. I'm not Sakura." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Thats pretty obvious." Naruto rolled his eyes once more. "Alright- so get to the point. Where's Sakura-chan and who are you?" Naruto was again blunt.

"She doesn't have a name." A familiar voice came into the room as the infamous ero-sannin drifted in through the door. "It probably doesn't even know where Sakura is."

Naruto smiled at his teacher before becoming confused. "But Ero-sensei, what do you mean? Where is Sakura?"

Jiriaya shook his head calmly. "My best guess is that Sakura's found a way to hide- just retreat into her own body so that not even her Tsukimono can locate her." The sage's eyes were directed toward the young girl. "Isn't that true? You haven't been able to find your companion..right?" The girl nodded slightly, looking over the man oddly.

"What do you mean, Tsukimono?" Sasuke inquired with hesitation.

Sakura scoffed lightly under her breath. "Its what the elders call the technique of the Shiraga clans. Stop talking about me like I'm not sitting here, old man..." Jiriaya raised a brow pretentiously. "You see- heirarchy dictated that Sakura was to recieve the gift of 'Tsukimono' after it was discovered that she would be the head of the clan one day." Her green hues drifted down to the sheets before her, looking solemned by her own statement.

Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully. "Wait- What? Sakura doesn't even have a clan. She was the only child of the Haruno's & now there is no one carrying the name but her. Sakura told me herself- she doesn't have any other family..."

Jiriaya smirked at this. "Hai, Naruto. There are no other Haruno's left except Sakura- it is a dead clan. However, Haruno was only one of the branches of the Shiraga clan- a very large family who dwells within the Lightning Village. The Shiraga's are a strange clan who study many techniques among their different branches, but one of the most coveted is the Tsukimono. Once a clan member is born, their place among the clan is dependent on their chakra reserves. However, a clan member with certain attributes is considered sacred." Once again, they heard Sakura object- rolling her eyes.

Jiriaya took a deep breath, continuing slowly. "As I'm told, most members of the Shiraga clans are born with white or black hair, but every few generations when a clan member is born with the recessive trait of red or pink hair, they are declared to be above all other clan members in status and immediately trained in the Tsukimono skills. Its even said that these clan members retain other specific traits depending on the chakra level they achieve."

"Their eyes..." Sakura breathed out shortly with a defeated tone. "The wretched color of their eyes is supposed to reveal their chakra limits to the elders. Such superstitious old fools they are...its their fault Sakura wasn't able to take her position among the clan in the first place. They expected so much from her- they didn't care if she was just a little girl...all they wanted was a new heir to bring their broken branches back together. They used us. If Kaasan hadn't stolen us away when she did..."

A short silence fell over the small group, but before anyone could continue to delve into the past, Tsunade burst into the room with little grace or poise, but a very firm look on her features. "Alright- I thought I told everyone that Sakura needed serious rest?! What the hell are you all still doing in here?" She let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes as she tried to clear the room.

Paying no attention to anyone else in the room now, Sakura's figure escaped her bed and stretched her muscles. This caught the attention of her sensei, who was positive she remembered setting very resrictive chakra restraints on the girl not long ago. Perhaps she was too drunk to perform it correctly? Impossible. She had only had a couple of drinks...or maybe a couple of bottles beforehand. Hardly enough to even give her a buzz. Her student truly was amazing, but this was a bit hard to believe. "Sakura- what the hell did you do to your chakra restraints? How am I supposed to make sure you rest if I can't make you stay in bed?!"

The girl didn't seem to hear her superior as she continued to drift to the window, sitting on the ledge contently and peering down into the city streets. Her features were solemn as she heaved a sigh. What had she done? She was looking into the past far too much. These were memories she had tried to hide from even herself, but it seemed her past was determined to catch up with her.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" Tsunade orderedly immediately, ushering everyone from the room. It took a very hard glare to get the Uchiha to leave, but he complied after several moments of coaxing from Naruto. Tsunade's eyes then turned back to Sakura with serious concern. Her voice seemed racked with worry and almost pained as she spoke. "Sakura..."

Sasuke's feelings were churning inside him like a storm. He didn't understand her- he understood himself even less. He loved her- right? Was this love? How the hell is he supposed to know what this is? At this point he felt about as stupid as Naruto. Well maybe not that stupid. What was he suppose to compare this to? What was he to measure it against? There was nothing- he had absolutely nothing in his past to help him.

Her back faced a frustrated Tsunade. She was watching the horizon- God, what would she give to be racing toward it? Just to run and never look back. Things would be so much simpler. How many times had she thought that? How many times had the scenerio played over in her head that she could just leave this place and forget everything? What the hell was wrong with her?

She crossed her arms, hugging her body with a sigh. There was this heavy thickness about the air in this room. As if every breath she took in was harder than the last. The tension was incredible. Another rigid breath. When did it get so hard just to stay alive? There was the light sound of the door opening, then the soft click of it closing once again as someone entered. The new presence was stifling, but seemed to lighten the mood. Tsunade addressed what seemed to be an elder woman with a small bun twisted at the base of her neck and despite her age, it was as if she were still as bright and alive as ever. Her eyes were observant and clear- gray in color, as was her hair. Her smile was aged, but friendly nonetheless. Her voice seemed familiar in some way as she gave a short greeting to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded curtly. "Sakura- this is-"

"Yamanaka Ishisa. Its good to see you again, but has it really been so long? You seem much older than when we last met." A stoic tone remained in Sakura's voice, her mouth a thin line as she kept her place at the windowsill.

The elderly woman smiled brighter, seeming to recognize something before her. Tsunade raised a brow curiously, not sure what to say. The old Yamanaka sighed slightly, shaking her head gently with a smile. "You've been giving my great-grandaughter quite a scare, kijo."

"She should have known better than to enter the mind of Tsukimono. Has your clan forgotten the old ways?" The young kunoichi raised a questioning brow in retort, her eyes glistening with the knowledge of something ancient. This woman was older than even Tsunade, but her knowledge dwindled on ignorance in comparison to the Shiraga clans intellect, which was collected somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

"I do agree, she should have known better, but you must admit- you aren't exactly marked for a Tsukimono as you should be either." The elder smiled wryly, her eyes a gleaming gray tone. "Now then, I'm not as well versed in your histories as others may assume, but Tsunade tells me your having a problem? It seems your not yourself?"

Sakura huffed. "I suppose you could put it that way." She glanced at the former Godaime, who was having a hard time keeping up with the cryptic messages being passed between these two. "But there isn't really anything you can do. After that encounter with- " Sakura paused slightly to think a moment. "After the battle, Sakura realized her efforts were a waste. They are coming for her...coming for us. They need Kougouheika to lead them, and Sakura was chosen a very long time ago. Unfortunately, Sakura's predecessor must have recently died- that's why they've come to take her back. That horrid clan can't survive without her."

Something obviously began to distract the young kunoichi because she began to talk to herself, rather quickly, as if she were running over equations and plans with great urgency. "..can't run- they'll only kill us faster- fighting- not really much of an option against Shiraga nobles- ...gah- THINK- think saku-ko, where- where can we go? What would they do? Err- Kaasan- kuso...if only we knew more about them- we could anticipate them better, just like she use to-" At this point, Sakura took a deep breath, then began rambling once again, all the while pacing around the room.

"If only we could..."

She seemed defeated as she sat back on her bed, looking over her own arms as if they held the answers within the scars that littered her skin. She took a deep breath after a few moments. "I guess its too bad...it was fun while it lasted, and we can't blame Kaasan for trying..." A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she mumbled to herself, somehow coming to some resolve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-  
Sorry guys, its getting harder to continue this fic as faith is fleeting for Sasu/Saku. Yet, the happy ending should be somewhere right around the corner for them, so one can only hope. Thanks, R&R!

Translations:

infuuin-kai -Tsunade's secret mark seal which she developed to allow her use of Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time , Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body.

kijo- she-devil, or demoness

gizensha- "fox in lamb's skin"

Shiraga- white hair

Tsukimono- devil possession; demonic possession

Kougouheika- her majesty the Empress

Kai- sea, ocean (name)

Natsumi- summer beauty (name)

kuso- shit; cursing interjection

imouto- younger sister

touki- fighting spirit; among other translations such as (season of winter) (rise) (speculation) ect.

hime- suffix for princess, royalty

heika- suffix for royalty, affixed to the end of a royal title, meaning similiar to 'Majesty'; reserved for reigning sovereigns

ko- suffix often following a girl's name meaning 'child'

dono- very respectful suffix

senpai- suffix showing respect to someone who is close, but slightly higher in importance

Otousan, tousan- Father

Okaasan, kaasan- mother

matsuri- regional fall festival in japan

obon- festival for souls, celebration of the dead a buddhist holiday typically celebrated in Japan during August, the beginning of the festival is marked with the lighting of fires and lanterns either at the ancestral home or graves to guide the spirits in, the end is marked with the lighting of lanterns or fires to guide the spirits out, often floating lanterns(Toro Nagashi) that are set out on the water or river.

chouchins- hanging lanterns at the ancestral family graves to guide spirits to & from the spirit world, painted with the family crest.

Toro Nagashi- floating lanterns lit for obon that are set out on the rivers to guide spirits back to the other side, marked with the ancestral name.

bon odori- traditional folk dance that takes place during obon

yukata- summer kimono, typically worn for obon

domo arigatou- thank you very much, very formal thank you

matte- wait

Ie- no

daijobou- are you alright? how are you?

Chikai- red earth, earth (an earth summon, hand of red earth)  
Hai- yes

Gomen nasaii- my apologies, I'm sorry


End file.
